Hating Confrontation
by GreenKween
Summary: Hinata Hyuga hated confrontation and that's how it all started and somehow led to and arranged marriage with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuhina SasukexHinata (AU)
1. 1 Not Shy

**I DO NOT in anyway, shape, or form own Naruto. But you already knew that. ; )**

 **And this is my first fanfic btw so if it sucks you already know why. Also just letting you know where I'm from the legal drinking age is 19 so I in no way condone underage drinking.**

 **1.Not Shy**

Hinata Hyuga the eldest daughter of one of the wealthiest man in Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga, was quiet not to be confused with shy which is what most people thought she was. Many people thought of her as a shy person because she was quiet, stuttered sometimes and would occasionally blush, okay maybe she blushed a lot but that didn't mean she was shy, she just liked her space and hated confrontation and bothering people that's all. A nock on her door was heard followed by her cousin Neji,

"Hinata wake up your father needs to speak to you"

Hinata sat up yawning while rubbing her eyes,

"Okay thank you Neji", she said as she slipped out of bead heading to her shower. Hinata was turning twenty this month and knew that what her father most likely wanted to talk about was about marriage. Hinata had been ecxited about the idea of marriage up until three months ago when she had broken up with her long time boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki when she realized he was in love with someone else. It was a surprise to Hinata and it devastated her because she truly loved him and still was in love with him. Hinata didn't want to be a trouble in his life and knew that if he was in love with someone else she wasn't going to keep him chained to her when it wasn't her. Hinata's father had a different reaction however he used to like Naruto. Naruto came from a wealthy family just like her and seem to have a promising future before him so his father was mad that she would ruin her chances but eventually got over that and began talking to her about marriage with other men. Hinata was always obedient to her father but in this matter she was a kind of against just marrying some random guy, but never told her father because she hated confrontation. What scared her most was the fact that her father seem to be okay with just marrying her off to someone that she didn't know, and she knew there were many guys who had offered and so far her father had refused giving her time to choose but she knew her father wouldn't keep waiting until she fell in love again. With a sigh Hinata finished getting ready before heading to her father's office. Hinata knocked before she opened the door to be met with her father standing next to a tall man with onyx colored eyes, short dark brown hair that almost touched his shoulders. The man looked at her and she felt intimidated and that was saying something considering she grew up with Hiashi Hyuga one of the most intimidating people.

"I was told you wanted to see me father", Hinata said

"Ah yes, Hinata this is Fugaku Uchiha you will be marrying his son Sasuke Uchiha", her father said in a monotone voice. At that moment Hinata felt her heart drop to her feet she could not believe it. Her father had arranged her in a marriage to some guy she hadn't even seen. She would not allow this. She would tell her father no, she was not going to marry and spend the rest of her life with some random guy and that was final. She felt something inside her rise and opened her mouth before she remembered she hates confrontation.

"It is nice to meet you sir I hope you find me fit to marry your son", she said with a forced smile. A faint smirk appeared on Fugaku's face before nodding as he left the room leaving Hinata with her father alone.

"Hinata I want to thank you for being an obedient daughter I know how hard this is for you and I want you to know that your sacrifice does not go unnoticed. We will talk about this more tonight", her father said as he sat down. Hinata could feel the tears filling up her eyes before she left her fathers office without saying a word. Hinata ran to her room and cried. She really didn't know why she was crying she knew her father was going to do it sooner or later but it still bothered her. A lot. But most of all it bothered her that she was not able to go against her father. She looked up and in that moment she did something she usually didn't do, she texted her two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka to ask them to go have a drink with her. Hinata found herself in a bar sitting in the middle of her two best friends drinking while she told them everything.

"Man that sucks Hina, do you want me to beat the guy up?", Kiba asked in a serious voice, Hinata simply shook her head

"Well at least let's hope he's hot", said Ino making Hinata blush, and Kiba growl. Ino rolled her eyes and hugged Hinata.

"Why didn't you just say no?", Ino asked

"I- I- I couldn't", Hinata whispered taking a sip of her drink.

"Y- you guys know how much I- I hate confrontation", she looked down at the cup she was holding on her hand which was now empty.

Ino sighed and Kiba looked at her,

"Hina I'm sorry but there is not much we can do unless you want me to beat him up then I don't see anyway I can help you, but if you do need to talk we will be right here and if that guy ever does anything you can always tell us and I will put him on his place", Kiba said giving her a reassuring smile. Hinata's lip quivers and she hugs both Ino and Kiba before she starts sobbing.

"You guys I love you", she whimpers. While both of them pat her back looking at each other knowing that Hinata was now drunk.

"We love you too", Ino smiles.

Hinata wakes up in her room with a headache not really sure of when she got there.

"Well, well, well, it seems sleeping beauty finally woke up. You were pretty drunk last night when Kiba and Ino dropped you off but then again you don't have a very good alcohol tolerance", A voice says. Hinata turns to see her little sister with a grin on her face.

"Hanabi!" She hugs her.

"When did you get back? I thought you were studying at that academy in Suna", Hinata smiled

"Father told me everything and decided it was best for me to come to give you support", Hanabi gave Hinata a weak smile. Hinata frowned remembering that she was now engaged to someone she didn't even know the face of.

"Oh", Hinata looked down

"Aw come on sis wipe that frown off your face we gotta do a lot of catching up and plus father wants to talk to you. He didn't get a chance last night because of your state", Hanabi said smiling.

.the

..end

...of

...chapter

...one

 **Okay so that is my first fanfic this is not weird at all anyways so yeah hope you enjoyed.**


	2. 2 Make Your Own Decisions

**So I wasn't expecting to get reviews so fast. Thanks!**

 **2\. Make Your Own Decisions**

Hinata looked at her father who was as staring at her.

"Is it all understood?", He repeated

"Y-yes sir", she answered before leaving. She couldn't believe it she was going to move to the Uchiha residence in four days, what the fuck! Everything was going too fast for her to process she hadn't even met the guy all she had was a picture her father gave her of him and now they were going to live together, she was about to faint.

* * *

Sasuke laughed as he took another shot, he usually didn't laugh or take shots or go out or do anything that involved people but he made an exception that day, the day when he found out he was going to get married with some girl was it Hinala? Himana? He had forgotten her name. And soon she was going to be living with her for the rest of his life, oh how his parents had fucked him up with that one.

"Aye Sasuke you are getting married! let's drink to that!", the blond raised his cup with a huge grin

"Shut up Naruto!", he growled as he took another shot, the mention of his marriage souring his mood.

"Do you even know her name?", Shikamaru asked

"Nope! I forgot it already", Sasuke smirked. Sasuke and the boys kept drinking and soon they found themselves in the worst of states, when the only person who could worsen everything showed up. She was beautiful there was no denying that she had a thin supermodel psychic with beautiful shoulder length hair that was the loveliest shade of pink and beautiful emerald green eyes that just captivated anyone, but as every bit as pretty as she was she was as annoying to Sasuke. Sakura Haruno had a huge crush on Sasuke that was no secret, and well Sasuke had never returned those feelings back. She wasn't a bad person she was just annoying,

"Sakura! you look sooooo beautiful", Naruto blurted out, Sakura completely ignored him and went straight to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay? you don't look well. Do you want me to help you get to you house?", she asked genuinely worried for him. Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him had she always been this hot? Or was he just drunk? Now that he thought about it not that he could do that very good, he hadn't had sex in a while. Sasuke nooded and tried standing up only to feel himself hit what he guessed was the floor. Sasuke felt something tickled his nose making his eyes open to find himself in a bed naked with Sakura laying on his chest naked her hair against his nose. He let out a grunt when he felt the headache hit, his head hurted like a bitch. He looked at the night stand next to the bed where his phone was sitting and picked it up. His phone was currently at sixteen percent when he saw the five missed calls, eight unread messages, and two voice mails his father left him. Shit. I. Am. Dead. He thought opening the messages.

 **7:24am- Sasuke be at the House by 11:00am we are having with a meeting the Hyugas, wear something presentable your soon to be wife will be there.**

 **8:00am- Sasuke I need you at the House don't forget.**

 **8:40am- why the fuck are you not answering the phone, you better pray to the Holy Spirit you are not drunk Sasuke!**

 **8:47am- Sasuke I need you to get ready wherever the fuck you are**

 **8:54am- Sasuke!**

 **9:09am- I hope you know how fucking important this is Sasuke so you better get here in time or you will regret it.**

 **9:20am- I don't even know if you are alive at this point but if you don't fucking make it you better hope not.**

 **9:36am- Sasuke just be here.**

Sasuke looked at the time 10:11am, shit! He had to get ready as soon as possible or his father would have his head. Sasuke jumped out of bed waking up Sakura on the process before he started to get ready.

"Sasuke where are you going?", she asked half asleep.

"I'm leaving", he went to wash his face

"Wait Sasuke why?", she asked sitting up

"Sakura what happened last night shouldn't have happened, I was drunk. So forget about what happened", he said before leaving the room,

"Sasuke wait!", Sakura stood up following him but Sasuke was already out of her apartment. Sasuke got a cab home and ran to meet his father who was waiting for him looking furious.

"Sasuke where the hell have you been?", he asked but before he could answer his father cuts him off, "it doesn't matter your mother is waiting in the car so hurry up". A feeling of relief washed over Sasuke he had barely made and then he remembered where he was going and the headache was back.

"Sasuke I hope you don't have that face in front of your wife, you will scare the poor girl", his mother said smiling.

"Hn", was Sasuke's reply. Sasuke closed his eye trying to get rid of the headache he currently was experiencing. He had no time to think of his new wife whoever she was it didn't matter. He wouldn't like her either way. They arrived to the Hyuga residence which was as big as the Uchiha residence but looked more old fashioned than the Uchiha's residence which had a more modern aesthetic. They were escorted to the house patio by a butler where Hiashi Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga were waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha its a pleasure to have you in our home", Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke looked at the woman in front of him she was shorter than he expected. She had long indigo hair that reached her hips, fair skin with big white eyes that had a hint of purple in them. She was like nothing he had ever seen before, he honestly didn't know how to feel now that she was in front of him.

"It is nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha, I look forward to the day of our wedding", the girl smiled

"Hn", he said with a nod. The whole meeting was just a waste of time to Sasuke it achieved nothing but wasting Sasuke's time and make his headache worst.

"Well we are going to go review some papers while you two get to know each other more", his mother said standing with his father and Hiashi. Sasuke's blood boiled they were treating them like they were children on a play date. He looked at the woman in front of him making eye contact with her before she looked away slightly blushing. Tsk was she one of his fangirls? Just great the last thing he needed was to get married to one of his fangirls. He stood up and began to walk away.

"W-wait where a-are you going?", she asked standing up

"It's none of your business", he growled. His head was killing him and he didn't feel like spending time with this girl.

"B-but our parents said", she almost whispered

"Does it matter?", he stops and faces her. She looked scared.

"Yes", she said

"You are old enough to make your own decisions don't you think? are you gonna let them tell you what to do every time?", he sneered at her. He stared at her as her cheeks got redder.

"Is that why you're here then because you made your own decision", she snapped. Sasuke's eyes widen, she had a point there he was no one to talk when he too was going along with this arranged marriage. A smirk graced his lips and the woman somehow got redder than before.

"I- I- I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry", she began apologizing non stop

"You have a point", he said before sitting down. He looked at the girl, she still had redness on her face and now was looking down at her lap they were both quiet and Sasuke didn't mind that.

.this

...is

...the end

...of chapter

...TwO

 **So idk how this chapter is like I feel like is crappy but it will get better.**


	3. 3 Relationships

**Okay so idk what I'm doing and that's the truth.**

 **3\. Relationships**

"Hinata I'm sure he was not that bad", Hanabi said

"Yes Hanabi he was. While Father and Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were talking and asking him question all he said was _Hn_ , like that was an acceptable answer. But at least he answered when I tried to begin conversation he ignored me, not to mention he reeked of alcohol. After that he almost left and had the audacity to tell me I couldn't make my own decisions when he too is going along with this arrange marriage! And of course that's not it he didn't even look at me or say goodbye when they all left, he was rude and I don't see how I'm going to make it work", Hinata said with a frown. She was still mad at the events that had took place yesterday. She had put so much effort into being nice and not stuttering because even though it was an arrange marriage she was still willing to put her best foot forward. They didn't have to be in love they could just be friends, but then he came and completely disregarded her efforts. And he even made her Hinata Hyuga snap. Hanabi started to giggle before she was all out laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny Hanabi", Hinata frowned even more

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I've never seen you so mad at anything before", Hanabi tried to stop. "It's kind of cute", she let out a last giggle. Hinata smiled at her sister, it was true she never been this mad before. Hinata met up with Kiba to go grab some coffee, they were going to invite Ino but she was with her new boyfriend Sai.

"So how are you feeling Hina?", Kiba asked

"Well apart from knowing I'm going to marry a jerk I'm alright", she gave Kiba a weak smile

"You know my offer still stands I can beat some sense into the shitbag", Kiba smirked

"Kiba no, that wouldn't make things better", she giggle

"The hell it wouldn't, it will teach that shitbag not to disregard you efforts and maybe it will teach some manners", Kiba smiled.

"It's okay, it's nothing I can't handle", Hinata smiled

"Are you sure Hina?", he asked clearly worried.

"Yes Kiba", she hugged him and he hugged her back. Hinata had known Kiba since they were little, Kiba was actually supposed to be her husband, but when they were ten the families got into an argument and the marriage was off. But what wasn't off was the friendship they had built so even though their families hated each other (and still do) they remained best friends. It was actually through Kiba she met Ino because they used to go out and through Ino she met Naruto. Naruto she missed him. She remembered when Kiba found out about Naruto he was so mad Hinata had to beg him not to beat Naruto up. He had always been there for her and even though his answer to most problems was beating people up he was still a very caring and kind person. Kiba and Hinata were laughing when suddenly she stopped. Hinata looked at the blond who was standing in the other side of the coffee shop, he was standing next to a pink haired girl and was smiling like she had never seen him smile before suddenly something inside her hurt.

"Hina I think it's best for us to leave", Kiba grabbed her hand taking her out of the coffee shop

"Thank you", she whispers

"Anytime", he smiles. Hinata had never seen the woman Naruto loved in fact she didn't even know her name, could that girl be the one? Hinata was in the kitchen talking to Ayami or how she like to call her Yami. Yami was Hinata's nani and had been like a mother to her since her mother died, she had taught Hinata how to cook, clean, draw, among other things. Yami was alwaYami was always kind to Hinata and Hinata liked talking to her. Yami was an old woman who's once black hair was now full of silver strands, and demanding black onyx eyes were now soft.

"So what do you think Yami?" Hinata asked

"I don't know Hinata, I can't tell you if you father's wishes are wrong or right. He has giving you an order and if you follow it is up to you", the old lady smiled,

"Just do what you believe to be right".

Hinata couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking that in two days from now she would no longer be sleeping in her bad be living in the house she had grown up in, it all made her terrified, made her question everything.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed contemplating his last days of freedom, his parents were really pissed at him for not acting like a gentleman yesterday with Hinata. Not that he cared, but their constant nagging was quite annoying.

"Aye bastard, got a minute?", Naruto walked in his room without knocking.

"Who the hell let you in?", Sasuke sneered

"The maid", Naruto said sitting down on the bed

"I should fire her", he mumbled

"So what's going on between you and Sakura?", Naruto asked his face no longer smiling and his voice suddenly serious. Sasuke stared at the idiot in front of him and let out a sigh. That idiot had been in love with Sakura for the longest time ever even while he was dating a girl who he actually never met before. He remembered that while he was dating her he seem to think of Sakura less that was until one day in a party when he hooked up with Sakura, after that his full attention went back to her and Sasuke guessed that Naruto broke up with the other girl or something like that because he stopped talking about her. And of course Sakura probably told everyone that they have slept together.

"We had sex one night that's all", Sasuke answered without any emotion

"How can you do this to her!? How can you give her hopes when you are getting married! Does she even know about that?", Naruto shouted

"First of all I was drunk and she was not, she was fully capable of thought I in the other had was a drunk mess, and secondly. SEX DOES NOT MEAN LOVE! Specially when one person is so drunk they can't stand", Sasuke snaps the last thing he needed was Naruto's shit

"You are getting married how can you do that to your future wife!" Naruto hissed

"You had a girlfriend when you hooked up with Sakura and plus don't pretend you care about the girl what this really is about is me ruining your chance with Sakura that you never had", Sasuke says grabbing the bottle of vodka next to his bed

"Sasuke I'm leaving the country for a month to help my father with the relationships his company has in Kumogakure I expect you to be faithful to your wife and honest with Sakura", Naruto said as he stood up

"Hn, or else what Naruto?", Sasuke smirked

"Goodbye bastard", Naruto said leaving the door completely open. Fuck him he knew how much Sasuke hated that.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he entered his room. Sasuke was right, who was he to talk? He had broken Hinata's heart and at what cost? He knew Sakura didn't really love him, she was in love with Sasuke. But still Naruto was hopeful that if maybe just maybe Sakura gave him a chance she could fall in love with him. Hinata in the other hand was already in love with him and she was beautiful and kind, had an amazing body. A smirk appeared on the blond's lip, hell yeah she had an amazing body but she wasn't Sakura. He had also been sad when he saw Hinata cry when she broke up with him, she was a saint. She broke up with him so he could be happy even if it meant she had to give up her happiness. He saw her today in the coffee shop she was sitting with Kiba and looked to be having a good time, he had heard rumors about Hinata being set to marry some guy he wondered if Kiba was the guy after all they were pretty close and had been arranged to marry before sure their families hated each other but maybe the marriage was going to help the relationship between he families. He truly hoped for her to find happiness.

..the

...end

..of

...chapter

...three

 **So while in the internet I found the most relatable quote ever _"on the outside I may appear like an emotionless sarcastic piece of shit but just like an onion when you peel off more layers you find the exact same thing every single time and you start crying"_ credit to whoever the genius who wrote this was **


	4. 4 Hello, How Are You Today?

**So yeah thank you splaaash-attack and everyone else who reviewed.**

 **4\. Hello, How Are You Today?**

Sasuke woke up and his head was hurting something that was a daily occurrence this last three days after he found out he was getting married. He instantly grabbed his phone and saw he had an unread text message from a unknown number he opened it and let out a groan.

 **5:37am- Hello, how are you today? -Itachi**

He couldn't believe Itachi, who the hell was awake at five in the morning in a Saturday.

 **8:11am- what the hell do you want?**

His brother was something to say the least, he had been the pride and honor of the Uchiha family until he decided to disobey their father after that he got disowned and cut off from the family. At least that was what Fugaku Uchiha thought but in reality Sasuke and his mother regularly talked to him. Sasuke had always been jealous of his brother but aside from that he loved his brother. Itachi always helped him and took care of him and when he left Sasuke felt lonely, but he would never admit that to anyone. Sasuke got up and went straight for the shower, and when he came out Itachi had texted back.

 **8:26- I wanted to know how you were, I also wanted to invite you to breakfast at Duke's restaurant.**

Sasuke sighed he knew Itachi must want something but he didn't know what and although he didn't like to go out, he wasn't going to say no to his brother.

 **8:48am- why?**

After Sasuke sent the text he began to get ready to head out.

 **8:52am- because I want to talk, I haven't talked to you for almost two months now. I will be waiting in the table infront of the big window I already order your black coffee since they take forever to serve here. Hurry up.**

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and gloves and headed out.

"It is nice to see that you could make it", Itachi smiled when he saw Sasuke sit down in front of him.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice", Sasuke said grabbing the menu.

"Oh there is no need for that, I already ordered your food too", Said Itachi

"So where the hell is it and my coffe?", Sasuke asked

"They do take forever to serve you here", Itachi said with a grin.

"Okay so let's get straight to the point what do you want to talk about?", Sasuke asked

"Oh I see you don't want to waste time now. Ah little brother you are always in a rush sometimes you just need sometime to breathe", Itachi said as the food finally arrived. Sasuke looked down to see chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and syrup toping them.

"You know I hate sweet things", Sasuke sneered

"Yeah I do", Itachi smirked taking a bite of his omelette. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the plate to the side making room for his elbows.

"Come on Itachi just tell me why you made me come here?", Sasuke said getting annoyed at his older brother.

"My, my I see you still have that temper of yours. I wonder how your wife is going to deal with it?", Itachi smirked. Sasuke looked at his brother so that's what this is all about. Sasuke knew his brother was strange and there were many things that attributed to that and one of those was the weird need to never answer a question directly. Itachi's reason behind was that he wanted to make sure people were engaged in the conversation, something Sasuke thought that made sense but was weird at the same time.

"So you know huh? Mother told you?", Sasuke asked but already knew the answer.

"I got to say I was quite surprised to know that she will be staying in the house with the family. Well that is of course until the apartment that they are remodeling for you two is finished", Itachi said with a grin. Sasuke stared at him trying to decide if it was worth slapping Itachi with a pancake.

"And I must say Hinata Hyuga, she is quite the catch too. But what I really wanted to know is how you feel about all this", Itachi did a completely one eighty, now sounding serious and looking serious. Sasuke had to admit it caught him by Surprise he was not used to Itachi being so straightforward.

"I don't know", Sasuke answered honestly

"Hn, I am aware that you already met her, are you telling me that you have no first impressions of this girl?", Itachi asked

"She was pretty but honestly I was experiencing a huge hangover and had little time to pay attention to the girl", Sasuke answered

"I see, what about Sakura?", Itachi asked completely catching Sasuke off guard, how did he know?

"How?", Sasuke asked

"It was not that hard really she has been obsessed with you forever and since you two actually fucked, I'm surprised she hasn't gone on TV to announce it", Itachi answered

"I was drunk, way too drunk to remember anything all I know is that I woke up next to her naked", Sasuke answered

"Hn, I will let you think about that", Itachi said before calling a waitress.

"We are done here ma'am can you bring us the check please", Itachi smiled, the waitress nodded and left.

"Hey! They never brought me my coffee", Sasuke complained

"Oh yeah. That's because I didn't order it", Itachi smiled, Sasuke looked up at his brother feeling his left eye twitch. He should had definitely slapped him with a pancake when he had the chance.

"Also I kind of forgot my wallet so please be dear and pay for our breakfast", Itachi got up,

"it was nice talking to you Sasuke", were his last words before he left Sasuke. Sasuke let out a sigh and took out his wallet, as annoying as Itachi was he was the only one that had asked Sasuke how he felt and he appreciated that. Sasuke decided to walk back to his house. It was a strange thing to do considering that it was December and it was cold outside but Sasuke liked the cold, he enjoyed it. And plus if he walked he was going to pass by the liquor store where he could buy a bottle since he had finished his. He knew that he was soon going to be living with Hinata his soon to be wife but until that day came (that day being really fucking close) he was not going to worry about it.

.that

...is it

...for

..chapter

...four

 **So I wrote this Chapter to humanize Sasuke cause even though he's an ass he is still a human.**


	5. 5 Last Day

**So I was looking at senior quotes the other day and found one eye opening post. "Remember the more you weight the harder you are to kidnap. Stay safe eat cake"- Iyanna Morgan**

 **5\. Last Day**

Hinata had envited Ino to sleep over at her house she wanted to spend time with her before she left to the Uchiha residence. What Hinata didn't expect was for both Ino and Hanabi to team up and start judging the clothes Hinata had planned on taking. _"This one is way to big", "This looks like it was made for a grandma", "Why are almost all your clothes bigger than they need to be?", "Oh this one shows skin take it!", "This one is cute, why isn't it in your bags?"._ They had spent the whole day together and Hinata had enjoyed everything up until they began criticizing her style choices. It was not that Hinata was not content with her body, it was just that she didn't like the attention it brought, that's all. Hinata's last day in her home finally came and she was not ready to leave yet.

"Good morning Hinata", Neji said when Hinata entered room

"Good morning Neji", Hinata smiled

"How are you feeling?", He asked. Hinata had been asked that question the last few days quite a lot.

"I-I'm kind of nervous and sad if I'm being honest. I will be leaving the house I grew up in all my life. I will be leaving all of you", Hinata whispers the last sentence. Neji smiled weakly and pulled her in for a hug that she returned. Hinata felt tears beginning to fill her eyes and she hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you a-all", she whispered

"We will miss you Hinata. Hinata you are a beautiful and kind person don't let anyone look down at you, you are strong and I believe you're going to be fine.", Neji said. When Hinata heard those words from her cousin her tears left her eyes. Neji had been like a brother to her.

"N-N-Neji", she cried. Hinata had spend the last days with all the people she cared deeply for. Hanabi, Ino, Kiba, Yami, and of course there was her father but she wasn't ready to see him yet. Hinata felt that it was necessary for her to spend sometime with herself to try and further process everything that was going on and the emotions that came with it. Tomorrow she was leaving to the Uchiha residence, in two weeks both their families would make a public statement and announce their marriage, after that for her birthday December twenty-seventh their apartment would finally be ready, and then the wedding was set for January twenty-first and they were going to leave for their honeymoon the day after. This is was too much for Hinata to handle but what other choice did she have, confront her father about it? Yeah right maybe in another lifetime.

* * *

Sasuke hated himself for spending his last day of freedom not in his room contemplating the joy that was having a room to oneself. He would have spent his last day there but it got annoying when two men came in his room to make space for Hinata. He would have spent time around the house but that was out of the question after his mother found him and spent almost a whole hour on lecturing him on how to treat a woman and be a gentleman. She thought that to be important since Sasuke and Hinata were going to sleep in the same room. Sasuke however thought it was pointless since it was not like he was some horny animal that was going to undress her the moment she stepped inside his room, now if she wanted to he saw no reason why he wouldn't. Sasuke looked at the view he got from the top of the building, he could see everything. Sasuke liked it, he like that he could see everything in the city, he like that he knew where everything was, it made him feel in control, something that Sasuke was definitely not in. Sasuke decided to get something to eat and went to the nearest restaurant where ordered and paid for his food and sat down, thinking that this whole day wasn't going so bad.

"Sasuke!", he heard that familiar voice call him, he had spoken to soon.

"Sasuke, I've been trying to talk to you. Why haven't you answered any of calls or messages?", Sakura asked

"That's easy Sakura, because I don't want to talk to you", he said

"Well you see I've been thinking about that night we had together", Sakura said blushing

"Well that's great Sakura. I can't even remember that night!", Sasuke hissed. The fact that Sasuke didn't know anything about that night other than they had sex bothered him a little more than he was willing to admit to himself.

"I-I don't get it, why are you mad?", Sakura said with a frown

"Because Sakura, I can't remember anything, I don't know how anything happened", Sasuke snapped at her.

"Y-you said I was p-pretty", Sakura said tears dwelling in her eyes.

"So that translates to fuck me", Sasuke got up leaving Sakura. It didn't matter that he already payed for his food he would eat at the house. He had enough of the outside for today.

* * *

Hinata stood before her father's office nervous to go inside. Hinata had barely talked to her father since she found about her arranged marriage, which she was still kind of mad about. Hinata started to fidget with her fingers. She was leaving first thing tomorrow, she loved her dad and even though he wasn't always the most loving father, she knew he loved her and she couldn't live with herself if she didn't give him a proper goodbye. And with that Hinata entered his office.

"F-father I will be leaving tomorrow and I wanted to tell you t-that I will miss y-you", Hinata said looking at her father. Hiashi raised his eyebrows he had expected Hinata to come to forgive him sooner or later and stop being mad at him but didn't expect her to come to him. But he should have known his daughter was an innocent forgiving person.

"You will be missed as well Hinata. I only want what's best for you. This marriage it's going to be really important", Hiashi said.

"I know father. G-good night", Hinata said as she headed out.

"Hinata I love you", Hiashi whispered just loud enough for her to hear

"Me too", Hinata whispered back. Hinata knew her father really did love her but she also knew that her father had to think about what was best for the family and its business as well and sometimes that was going to intervene with her own desires. That night Hinata slept well knowing that even though she would be leaving her home and all the people she loved they will still be with her in her heart.

..the

...end

..of

...chapter

.five

 **So Ik its kind of a cheesy ending sorry.**


	6. 6 It Had Begun

**So thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, this chapter is finally gonna be mainly focused on Hinata and Sasuke.**

 **6\. It Had Begun**

Hinata could see her hands shaking. She was beyond terrified she was in her way to the Uchiha residence.

"Hinata don't worry about it, you are going to do great", Neji reassured her for the fifth time. Neji had decided to accompany Hinata at least just for the ride since he knew how his cousin was.

"Am I? I-I don't know anything about him and our first encounter was less than ideal", Hinata said as she started fidgeting with her fingers,

"Hinata the whole point of living with the Uchiha is for you two to get to know each other better", Neji gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata nodded and try to calm down but failed every time.

"Hinata we are here", Neji said looking out the window. Hinata looked and saw the gates to the Uchiha residence open and her heart dropped, her stomach became a mess and she latched on to the nearest thing. Neji.

"Neji I don't want to go!", she hugged him as tight as she could

"Hinata stop this, come on it's not that bad", Neji said trying to get Hinata off him

"No! Neji I'm not going!", Hinata said tightening her embrace

"Hinata come on you are not a child. If you don't go you are going to have to talk to your father back in the house", Neji said finally getting her attention. Hinata slowly let go of Neji and looked at him,

"I'm sorry", she whispered. Neji smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"They are waiting for you Hinata. I'm going to miss you. Goodbye", Neji said handing her handbag to her as the driver open the car door.

"Bye Neji, I'm going to miss you. Thank you" she smiled stepping out and looking at the mansion in front her. It was about as big as the Hyuga's but it looked a quite modern, it opted to a more minimalistic modern aesthetic. Hinata then looked at the Uchiha family that was waiting for her, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and of course next to them her future husband Sasuke Uchiha, she fought back the tears and forced a smile. It had begun. Her new life. Mikoto was the first to approach her with a huge smile on her face, followed by a clearly reluctant Sasuke.

"It's going to be so nice to have you in our home Hinata. I want you to know that there is no need to be shy, you are a part of our family now", Mikoto grabbed her arm. Hinata knew Mikoto meant to make her feel welcomed but those words hurt her, _"you are a part of our family now",_ it made her miss her own.

"Thank you ma'am, it is my pleasure to be a part of your f-family", Hinata smiled. Mikoto's smile grew bigger and she hugged Hinata.

"There is no need for a ma'am child, just call me Mikoto. Sasuke! Aren't you going to welcome your wife", Mikoto gave Sasuke a little push.

"Welcome to your new home", Sasuke said grabbing the bag from her.

"Thank you", Hinata said looking at Sasuke and making eye contact for a brief moment before she turned back to Mikoto. Hinata had to admit that Sasuke was easy on the eyes especially now that he didn't stink of alcohol and his hair wasn't a mess, but still he didn't seem to talk much and that alarmed her since she wasn't used to talking either, she didn't want their time together to just be long awkward silences.

"Well Sasuke why don't you go show Hinata around the house, her stuff will be all set in your room soon" Mikoto smiled. Hinata bit her tongue when she heard she was going to be sleeping with Sasuke. She knew she was being naive but she was hoping that they would give her a separate room.

"Hn. Follow me", said Sasuke and Hinata did. Hinata had been preparing for a conversation with Sasuke the whole morning. In her head she already had all of her points set. First she was hoping they could be friends. Second she would appreciate it a lot if he was always honest with her. Third she also wanted some space and she would give him his. Hinata had been thinking of a way to put those three points into words without sounding demanding, she wasn't used to asking for things from people but was forced too in this situation since he was a stranger that was going to become her husband. Hinata had thought about their first meeting and decided to forget it and give it another try, after all they were going to be married. So with all that in mind she took a breath and was ready to talk.

"S-Sasuke I want to talk to you", she said trying her best to sound confident in herself. Sasuke turned around and looked at her. She examined his face and instantly hated it, he had the same face her father had, one that showed no emotion therefore living her in the dark about what he could be thinking or feeling.

"Go ahead", he finally said realizing that she was waiting for his approval.

"I-I wanted to tell you that only because we are in an arranged marriage that doesn't mean that we don't have to get along, I-I hope we can be at least be friends, I know that you have no feelings towards me and t-that's okay because h-honestly I don't have any feeling towards you. But I-I would appreciate it if we are honest with each other. I-I also hope y-you can understand t-that I-I need some s-space and t-time to get used to this a-and that I will g-give you yours", Hinata felt a wave of relief hit her when she finished, she truly was proud of herself she thought she was gonna faint at some point and was surprised she was still standing. Hinata knew she was probably was red as a tomato but didn't care. Hinata looked at Sasuke for any sign of emotion on his face but there was none, he just stared at her making her feel weird. Until a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hn", was all he said. It drove her insane.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was standing in front of him surprised that it was humanly possible to turn so red, the girl was biting her lip clearly bothered but trying to hide it and failing miserably, it was kind of cute. As to what she said, well she was right since they were going to be married for the rest of their lives, than they at least needed to learn how to be around each other, so it was not like he could disagree to a perfectly logical thing. It looked like it was killing her that he hadn't gave her a clear answer and he smirked, she was something he hadn't seen before. She was overly polite and seemed to have a hard asking for things, she wasn't a talker like Sakura and Naruto but was quiet like him, and that was something Sasuke appreciate it. Hinata also seem to dress quite modest compared to most women her age, she wore clothes that covered her body, she also wore little to no make up, and seem to be a genuine person. Sasuke didn't mind her that much, if he really thought about it he could have gotten stuck with much worst. After he finished showing her around the house she asked him if they could go see their room and so they did. Their room, huh? It sounded funny.

"I agree with you", Sasuke said suddenly

"Huh?", Hinata turned to face him

"I agree with what you said earlier. You seem uneasy when I didn't answer your question clearly", Sasuke said as he turn his attention to the window.

"Thank you", Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke looked at her she looked pretty when she smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible as he thought it was going to be.

* * *

Hinata found her day to be surprisingly okay, Mikoto had been there do most of the talking and was really nice to her. Fugaku barely said anything but told her if there was anything that wasn't to her liking all she had to do was tell him and he will fix it, including his son, and Hinata didn't know how to take that. Sasuke was surprisingly good he didn't talk much either but he was nice to her compare to their first meeting. Overall Hinata was doing okay. Hinata found herself anxious yet again when she was sitting in her new bed Sasuke took a shower, she could not believe it she was going to sleep in the same bed with a stranger, not that she thought Sasuke was going to do anything. Hinata sat there anxious and finally decided to text Ino to take her mind off it.

 **9:51pm- Ino I made it through my first day : )**

And almost instantly, Ino replied

 **9:52pm- so tell me everything? Is Sasuke as sexy up close as everyone says he is?**

Hinata rolled her eyes of course Ino would ask her that

 **9:52pm- everything is fine so far they have treated me good and Sasuke even agreed to give me space and to be friends with me.**

 **9:53pm- friends? You sound like a kid. YOU ARE GONNA MARY HIM! you about to be more than friends**

 **9:54pm- it's an arranged marriage Ino, we barely know each other.**

 **9:54pm- Hina he's a man that is gonna be your husband and let's be honest you are hot you are not gonna stay just friends.**

Hinata could feel herself blush just at the idea of her and Sasuke being more than friends. And just at that moment Sasuke got out of the shower already fully clothed with a large t-shirt and sweatpants.

 **9:55- Ino we barely know each other and I'm tired it's been a long day, good night.**

Hinata stopped texting Ino and put her phone on the nightstand. When Sasuke sat on the bed Hinata tried to scoot as far away as she possibly could, not that she thought Sasuke was going to do anything but it just made her feel better.

"I'm not going to touch you, you know. I won't ever touch you if you don't want me to, Hinata", he said laying down. Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up and felt bad that she would act like Sasuke had was the kind of person that would do that.

"I-I know, I'm sorry", she whispered laying down

"There is no need to apologize you did nothing wrong. Goodnight", Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Sasuke", Hinata said with a smile.

.the

..end

...of

...chapter

...sIx

 **Okay so this was the longest chapter I've written so far (almost 2k words) and I hope it was a good chapter to set Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship.**


	7. 7 He Would Eventually Get Used To It

**So I was debating if I should have put Itachi in this chapter because I fucking love Itachi but no he can't meet Hinata just yet.**

 **7\. He Would Eventually Get Used To It**

Naruto looked at the shot of alcohol that was in front of him. Since leaving Konoha he had thought about the conversation he had with Sasuke. And his words still rang in his ears clearly, Sasuke was right he was right about everything Naruto didn't have a chance with Sakura she was in love with Sasuke, that bastard. Naruto didn't even know what she saw in him, whatever it didn't matter cause he knew there was someone out there who looked at him the same way she looked at Sasuke, Hinata. Hinata oh how he missed her, her wonderful breast and beautiful face, her caring personality. Maybe it was just the alcohol clouding his judgement but he decided he was going and text her. Yes he was going to text her and get back with her. They were going to get married and have beautiful children, yes! He could see it already, himself with Hinata by his side and a baby boy named Shoyu, after his favorite type of ramen. It would be glorious.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and saw Hinata sleeping a few inches away from him, it would take time to get used to waking up next to a person everyday but he would eventually get used to it. He got up and washed his face and brushed his teeth before he grabbed a sweater and headed to the balcony to drink. Sasuke knew it was a bad to drink on an empty stomach and so early in the morning but he honestly didn't care. He found that alcohol helped him process things. Hinata she was something, she was so fucking nice. He didn't know how to act around her, he felt like he was around a child, that could get hurt easily so he tried to be nice around her. He had heard her wake up in the middle of the night and had also heard as she cried, he guessed it was because she missed her family and that was totally understandable. He still was thankful he got stuck with her though, he prefered her over someone like Sakura or Karin. God that Karin girl was some fucking thing. Still he found himself in a weird position with Hinata, he had never felt the need to be nice to anyone but after spending a day with her and hearing her cry, he almost felt bad for her.

"You know drinking this early it's not good for you", he heard Hinata say, Sasuke turned around and was surprised to see Hinata in her pajamas. Her pajamas was made of shorts and a shirt of really thin and smooth material that didn't really leave much to the imagination and he couldn't say that he wasn't intrigued by what he saw. Last night because she was sitting he didn't notice her figure but right now in the pure daylight he could clearly see her.

"Yeah I know", he said putting the bottle down.

"How did you sleep?", he made conversation something he was not used to doing, and wondered if he ever done before.

"Well I slept g-good, how about you?", she asked sitting down across from him.

"I slept just fine", Sasuke said before taking a sip of alcohol. Now that he could clearly see Hinata he did notice she was really pretty and was sure other guys must have notice it too. Hinata was very modest in the way she dressed, talked, and did anything, it made Sasuke wonder if she even had sex before.

"The view you have is really pretty", Hinata said looking at the woods that surrounded the mansion.

"Hn. You look cold let's go back in", Sasuke said standing up and putting his sweater on her shoulders, making her blush slightly.

"I'll get out so you can change", Sasuke said heading to the door

"Thank you", he heard Hinata say just before he got out. Hn, Sasuke was not used to being so nice.

* * *

Hinata thanked the lord once Sasuke left her in the room alone, she was freaking out and freaking out good. Of all the things that could happened to her why this? She stared at if, the text from Naruto. Fuck.

 **2:26am- Hinata I just want say I love you I heard rumor about you gonna get married I don't care I will fight four you Let's get marry half childrens I love you.**

Hinata stared at her phone wondering how drunk Naruto must have been to send her this message. She knew he was drunk not only because it was a random message from him she had received a two thirty in the morning after months of not talking but because he was so drunk his message was all over the place with many words misspelled. She bit her lip and decided to do something she never did, ignore it. She knew Naruto was drunk which was probably the only reason he texted her in the first place so she was better of forgetting about and not getting her hopes up, not that she could cause she was engaged anyways. It not like Naruto still had feelings for her he was in love with someone else someone that wasn't her. Hinata got ready she put on some clothes and put her hair in a messy bun before she went out to have breakfast with the Uchihas. Mikoto and Fugaku were already waiting and Sasuke arrived seconds after she did.

"Good morning Mikoto. Goodmorning Fugaku", she sat down with a smile,

"Good morning", Fugaku answered

"Good morning dear, how well did you sleep last night?", Mikoto smiled

"Oh I-I slept good", Hinata answered

"Good morning Sasuke", Mikoto smiled at her son

"Hn", was all he said in return. Hinata had been pleasantly surprised that her stay in the Uchiha residence had been so easy it was all going well until she was reminded why she was there halfway through breakfast.

"You know I know that after your wedding and honeymoon you guys are going to want time for yourselves but you can't be too greedy, after all I'm getting old and would love to soon be called grandma. Oh how wonderful it would be to have four or maybe six little kids running around with their chubby legs, don't you think Fugaku", Mikoto said with a smile. Hinata stopped eating and Sasuke almost choked on his breakfast. Right afterwards Hinata let out a giggle gaining her a look from Sasuke. She didn't know why but she found it funny, that had been the most emotion she had seen from Sasuke, almost choking on his food from shock.

"Now, now, honey be careful and don't choke on your breakfast", his mother grinned.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his mother, she was so much like Itachi. In fact he was sure Itachi got his weirdness from their mother. After they were done with breakfast his mother insisted for Hinata and Sasuke to go shopping for furniture for their new apartment, something that Sasuke most definitely didn't want to do but knew he was going to do anyways. So he didn't even complain there was no point his mother already decided. Sasuke didn't get how most people said that Fugaku was the head of the family that made all the decisions because if you asked him that would definitely be his mother.

...and

...that's

..the

...end of

...chapter SeVEn

 **So next chapter is gonna pretty going to give Hinata and Sasuke a chance to get to know each other more, so yeah.**


	8. 8 Are They Even A Fruit?

**I'm trying to write as much as I can before I start school again, cause afterwards Ima be really busy. So here is Chapter eight.**

 **Are They Even A Fruit?**

Sasuke looked at the furniture and let out a sigh there was no point in this, they were rich, they could just have paid someone to do this for them, but anyways it was not like the real reason they were there was to look furniture.

"What's your favorite c-color?", Hinata asked him.

"It's blue, why?", Sasuke asked.

"Well since we are looking for furniture we need to have our main colors in mind. We can't have random colors all over the apartment", she answered

"You are really taking this serious", Sasuke smirked. He knew his mother intentions for making them go look at furniture was for both of them to talk to each other and get to know more about each but he didn't expect Hinata to actuality take this seriously,

"W-Well we are going to live there", she said

"I know. But you know why we are here and it's not just to look at furniture", Sasuke said. He actually questioned if the girl knew his mother intentions or if she was just going along.

"I know", she said looking down and then he heard her whimpering. Sasuke was confused, why was she sad? He hadn't said anything bad, had he? He stared at Hinata, he didn't know what to do he wasn't used to being in situations like this, because he avoided them as much as possible. But when he did find himself in front of crying girls it was either Sakura or his fangirls and he honestly didn't care about them and how they felt about being rejected. Hinata however wasn't sad because she was being rejected, she was sad because she was going to marry him. He sighed yet again still unsure of what to do he didn't want to talk because he wasn't good at those things and might accidentally end up making her feel worst. He honestly wanted to walk away and let her be but he knew that was a dick thing to do even if it was his first option and favorite one. So he finally decided to pull her in for a hug. He could tell it caught her off guard and if he was being honest with himself, he caught himself off guard too. Sasuke felt when she returned his hug and buried her face on his chest. It felt weird.

* * *

Mikoto couldn't contain her joy, she was absolutely ecstatic to hear that her plan was falling into place. She had sent her son and Hinata to look at furniture for their new apartment sure so they could talk, but that was easy to see, her plan went deeper than that. Mikoto had notice how much Hinata missed her family and knew that if she went looking for furniture for their new apartment it would serve her as a reminder of her new life making Hinata miss her old one. That left her in a vulnerable state where her son could console her. She knew Hinata was a very emotional person so she knew Hinata would get sad but she also knew her son was an asshole and didn't know if he would take the chance, but according to the bodyguards she set to spy on them, he did. Oh how proud she was, she proud of herself for being so smart. Mikoto had hated when Itachi got disowned he was her son after all, and she loved him deeply. It was actually the first time Mikoto wasn't able to get her way, she had tried everything to stop her husband from disowning him but had failed. So she then bowed to not make the same mistake with Sasuke, she was going to mold him into perfection. However Sasuke was a whole different deal, he was nothing like Itachi, she couldn't figure him out. So when it came time for Sasuke to get engaged, Mikoto looked hard for a capable wife. A wife that was willing to work with Sasuke's uncooperative ass and was not loud and demanding which annoyed Sasuke. She had spent months looking until she came across Hinata Hyuga. She was perfect she was everything Sasuke needed and lucky for her she was also single, it had taken Mikoto and Fugaku a long time to get Hiashi to agree to marry his daughter to Sasuke but eventually he gave in and Mikoto's plan had begun.

"Hello, you look quiet happy today", Itachi said with a smile as he sat down in front of his mother

"And there is every single reason in the world to be happy, my son", she said with a smile

"Hn. I assume that your little plan is going just like you want it", Itachi said grabbing a fry from his mother's plate.

"Oh Itachi you have no idea, she couldn't be more perfect even if she tried. I guess I have to give Hiashi credit for raising her", Mikoto slapped Itachi's hand away when he lean in to grab a second fry.

"So she's that great huh? Tell me more", Itachi said, clearly interested. Mikoto smirked.

"Let's star with her personality. She is a very forgiving and emotional person, very polite, genuine, she is very modest, and kind, she is patient and overall just ray of sunshine. Ahhh she makes me want to have a daughter. She is also very easy on the eyes", Mikoto said,

"Hn. Is she really?", Itachi chuckled. Mikoto just looked at her son giving him a smile. She was the lucky mother of two beautiful boys. She loved both of them.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Hinata as she kept looking at the furniture, they hadn't really talked much after he hugged her and he appreciated that she didn't bring it up afterwards. Hinata had started asking him simple question about what he liked and disliked nothing too personal, he didn't see any harm in the questions so he decided to keep answering them.

"So what's your favorite fruit?", she asked

"Tomatoes ", he said, she then stopped walking and gave him a look

"A-are serious out of all the fruits you chose tomatoes, are they even a fruit?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Scientifically speaking they are a fruit and what's wrong with tomatoes anyways?", he asked

"Mm. Nothing much just the way they taste", she said stopping to look at a couch set.

"You don't like tomatoes?", he asked

"Nope", she said taking a closer look at the couches.

"So what do you like?", he asked her

"Grapes, mangos, anything sweet", she said with a smile. Sasuke looked at her, it was fitting that she would like anything sweet.

"Hn", he said looking at her

"W-what was that?", she said with a frown

"What was what?", he asked her confused

"The way you said _hn_ like it was something bad", she said

"Nothing is bad it's just I don't like anything sweet", he said. Hinata looked offended like he just took a jab at her personally.

"You don't like anything s-sweet?", she asked almost as if to reassure that she had heard him correctly

"No", he said simply not really seeing where this was going or why was it so important to her.

"So you're telling me that even as a kid you didn't like any sweets?", she asked

"No I never liked them", he said. To be honest he didn't remember the last time he ate anything sweet. All he knew what that he tried it once and didn't like it.

"Have you even tried sweets?", Hinata asked

"Yeah once and I didn't like it", he answered

"So you're telling me that you tried something for the first time and because you didn't like it the first time you never tried it again?", Hinata ask. Sasuke was weirded out by the how important sweets were to Hinata, it was weird seeing someone so passionate about something so minor.

"Yeah", he answered

"Is this how y-you are always like?", Hinata asked

"Yeah", Sasuke answered. At that moment he saw Hinata's eyes light up before she grabbed his hand. Surprising Sasuke.

"W-we are going to go eat something s-sweet", she took him out of the store.

"Why? I don't like sweets", he asked, wondering how a question about his favorite fruit had turned into this.

"You don't even know if y-you like them, you c-can't rule something out just because it didn't go well for you the first time Sasuke", Hinata said.

"Hn", was all he said. Hinata was really strange but made sense in the process.

"Try it come on", Hinata said taking a bite out of her cinnamon roll. Sasuke stared at her, why did he let her bring him here. Sasuke looked at the cinnamon roll and then at her.

"I'll try it if you eat a tomato when we get home", he smirked. Hinata's eyes widen before she swallowed her bite.

"Fine I'll eat a full tomato but only if you eat all of the cinnamon roll", Hinata smiled

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "fine", he said taking a bite of the cinnamon roll. It didn't taste that bad, he definitely eaten worst things but it wasn't that good either. He look up to see Hinata bright face waiting for his thoughts.

"It's not that bad" Sasuke said taking another bite. Hinata smiled clearly proud of herself before she took another bite of hers. Sasuke had found Hinata tolerable to be around, she didn't nag him or suffocate him like most people. Sasuke was having a decent time when he saw something. Far from them was Sakura with some of her friends. Shit. He knew if Sakura saw Hinata she would lose her shit. He hadn't answer any of her text or calls and he knew she was not going to like seeing Hinata. Not to mention that Hinata would be totally confused, what would she think of him, not that he cared. Sasuke instantly grabbed Hinata's hand taking her the opposite direction.

"Where a-are we going?", she asked him

"Home", he answered trying to walk as fast as possible but stopping once he saw Hinata struggling to keep up.

Sasuke inhaled the breath of victory he had made it to the house without bumping into Sakura. They got home in time for dinner and his mother was more happy than usual. She made more conversation than usual and at the table just couldn't stop smiling. It creep Sasuke out. After they were done Hinata went in to take a shower and Sasuke went to their room's balcony, where he Saw a text from Itachi.

 **9:30pm- Hello little brother I've been feeling lonely the last few days and since father will be leaving for a business meeting tomorrow I think I'm going to be joining you guys at the house for lunch.**

Sasuke looked at the text it wasn't like Itachi to announce his visits which meant there was something else going on, whatever it was Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

 **9:33pm- whatever**

With that he turn his phone off and turn around ready to go back to the room when he stopped instantly, he felt his cheeks get warmer at the sight in front of him. Hinata freshly out of the shower naked. She probably didn't know that he was in the balcony, he looked at her body until she looked at the glass door. Hinata turned crimson red almost instantly, and quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself. And all Sasuke could think was that she had nice breast.

...the end

... of

...chapter

...ten


	9. 9 Hello There

**Special thanks to TAYYABALARAIB and Splaaash-attack for being the first to review, I'm happy to see you're still enjoying the story. Also cause I'm still looking at ideas for my senior quote, I've found another genius.**

 ** _"Why fall in love when you can fall asleep"_**

 ** _-Jessica Ensico_**

 **8\. Hello There**

Hinata woke up early that day, she had barely slept the whole night being kept awake by the burning embarrassment of being seen naked. She still couldn't believe it, how could she be so stupid and forget her pajamas in the room. Hinata sat up and looked over at Sasuke, her cheeks beginning to heat up from embarrassment. She needed some fresh air, she needed to talk to her family and friends. Hinata wash her face and put some clothes on grabbing a sweater before she headed to the main patio on the first level of the mansion. Hinata opened the door and looked at the thin layer of snow that cover everything. It looked beautiful.

"Hello there, seems like you are out to get some air as well", a voice startled Hinata making her gasp. She turned around and there standing was a tall man with long black hair and onyx eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me was it to just intrude your thoughts, my name is Itachi Uchiha", the man smiled. Hinata stared at Itachi, she never seen him before and he claimed to be a part of the Uchiha family, maybe he was a cousin of Sasuke's

"H-Hello my name is H-Hinata", she said

"That's a beautiful name, quite fitting for its owner", Itachi smiled making Hinata blush.

"Y-you are an U-Uchiha you say?", Hinata asked still blushing

"Yes I'm Sasuke's older brother", Itachi answered. Hinata looked at him, he was part of the main family but she had never seen him here she wondered why.

"I-I never seen you here before", she said

"that's because I got disowned", Itachi said happily. Hinata's eyes widen she felt bad for him she couldn't imagine getting disowned.

"I-I'm sorry", she whispered

"There is no need to apologize you've done nothing. Don't you just love the way everything looks with the snow", Itachi sighed.

"Yes it looks beautiful", Hinata said with a smile. Now that she looked at Itachi he did kind of look like Sasuke however his personality was completely different.

"If you think this looks beautiful beautiful you should go see the pond", he said with a smile

"T-there is a pond?", Hinata asked

"Yes. Do you want to come see it with me?", Itachi asked. Hinata looked at him she really wanted to talk to her family but she didn't want to be rude and turn down Itachi's invitation he seem to be really nice, so she decided to go.

"You are right it's beautiful", Hinata said with a smile, the pond looked absolutely gorgeous with the morning light and snow covering it.

"Yeah it is isn't it. So how are you enjoying your time here?", Itachi asked her

"Everything is going fine. The house is beautiful and they have been nice to me", she said with a smile

"Hn. Really? What do you think of Sasuke? He can be an asshole most of the time", Itachi said with a chuckle

"He has been really nice to me", Hinata said blushing

"Now there's a word no one has use to describe Sasuke", Itachi said making Hinata giggle. Hinata could see why Sasuke could be seen as a mean person and in all honesty he was, but not to her. Itachi looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah Sasuke is something but if he ever does something you are not comfortable with you can tell me and I'll put some sense into him, as his older brother it's my job", Itachi said smiling

"I'll take the offer b-but I don't think I-I'm going to need it", Hinata said smiling.

"If you say so. Let's go back it's time for breakfast", Itachi said. Hinata entered the house first to find Sasuke waiting for her.

"Good morning, Sasuke", she smiles

"Hn. Good morning, I've been looking for you breakfast is already set", he says walking towards her

"O-oh I'm sorry, I was just went to the pond with-", Hinata gets cut off.

"With me", Itachi says entering the house with a smile, Sasuke squints his eyes at his brother. Itachi smirks at Sasuke putting his arm around a blushing Hinata.

"We were talking for a while , I'm sorry that I made her late", Itachi says scratching the back of his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", Sasuke said pulling her away from Itachi.

"Well I was simply to excited to wait till lunch, so I decided to come spend the whole day with you guys", Itachi said with a smile.

"Tsk", Sasuke turned around taking Hinata to the table. Hinata was confused as to why Sasuke acted so mean towards his brother, Itachi was really nice. He was his brother, Hinata miss her sister so much she would give anything to have her visit the house.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it, how was he so careless. He had let Hinata and Itachi spend who knew how much time alone and talking. Who knew what Itachi had told Hinata, not that it mattered to him. The whole breakfast was a fucking pain in the ass for Sasuke, his mother and Itachi had kept making conversation with Hinata. Which would be okay except for the question and things they said. Those things mainly coming from Itachi. _"God you are so cute my brother is lucky to have you", "You know you could do better than Sasuke right", "Doesn't Hinata look adorable with that sweater, Sasuke?"._ He didn't stop until breakfast was over annoying him to no end. Hinata had answer all their questions blushing and thanking them clearly uncomfortable. Sasuke didn't know why but it kept bothering him that Itachi had spend time alone with Hinata. It shouldn't be bothering him but it did. The whole morning he had been talking to her and making her blush, so much she sometimes looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to have a drink?", Itachi asked Sasuke

"Hn", Sasuke answered following Itachi to the balcony.

"So how's your day going so far Sasuke?", Itachi asked smiling

"Why are you doing this?", he glared at Itachi

"What are you talking about?", Itachi asked raising an eyebrow

"Talking to her about her", Sasuke growled

"My my Sasuke, we are the jealous type aren't we?" Itachi said putting a shot in front of Sasuke. Sasuke sneered at Itachi he wasn't jealous he was just annoyed.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't see the point of you complementing Hinata every five minutes, she looked uncomfortable", Sasuke said

"So you care about how she feels?", Itachi said with a smile putting a shot in front of Sasuke

"I don't care but I thought you might since you're so nice", Sasuke said taking the shot

"Hn. You can lie to yourself little brother but you can't lie to me", Itachi said taking a shot. Itachi was such an ass, Sasuke couldn't stand it when he acted like he knew everything.

"Tsk", Sasuke said looking away from his brother.

"She can do much better you. She could get about any guy she wanted. Many men proposed marriage but Hiashi declined them all Sasuke, but yet he didn't decline the Uchiha. And best believe it wasnt cause he thought you deserved his precious daughter, it was cause of your last name", Itachi said putting another shot in front of Sasuke

"Hn", was all that came out of Sasuke as he took another shot. Itachi was right Hinata had a large amount of options to chose but then again so did he, the only thing that differed him from her was that she was a good person and he was not. Hinata could have ended stuck with someone better than him someone like Itachi, and maybe she would've been stuck with Itachi is he hadn't been disowned. And at that thought Sasuke didn't know why but he smirked.

"She said you were nice to her. I have never heard anyone describe you as nice", Itachi said taking a shot.

"Well I will spend the rest of my life with her it wouldn't be wise to treat her like shit", Sasuke said.

"Hn. And since when were you wise brother", Itachi chuckled as he got up.

"I thought you were staying for lunch, it's almost time", Sasuke said looking up at his brother

"That's alright I have other business to take care of today. I thank you Sasuke you are always so much fun to talk to", Itachi said with a smirk.

* * *

Itachi smiled as he got in the car, he couldn't believe even an ass like Sasuke could fall in love, but then again with a girl like that who couldn't. He was interested into how his beloved little brother was going to handle his situation. Maybe his mother wasn't so crazy after all.

...the

...end

...of

...chapter

.nine

 **So I've started school so ima be uploading less also thanks you to _onlyluna_ for her reviews.**


	10. 10 Stress

**10\. Stress**

Hinata stared at the tomato that sat in front of her, a couple of days had pass since Hinata had promised Sasuke that she would eat the tomato and she honestly was hoping that he already forgotten, which he hadn't.

"Come on you were the one that told me that only because one thing didn't go good for me the first try it didn't mean I had to rule it out", he smirked. Hinata pouted, she had asked him if it was okay if she went out with some friends (Kiba and Ino) and he had said that she didn't need to ask him she could just go, but since she did he remembered something she had forgotten to do.

"S-Sasuke that is the difference between you and me I've tried tomatoes many times in soups, in salads, alone, and I don't like them", she said. It was not like she was going to back down now but she didn't want Sasuke to think she was a hypocrite. She poked the tomato. She looked at it, she thought it was mean of Sasuke to have picked the biggest tomato. Hinata gulped down her disgust for the red thing in front of her and took a bite out of it. It taste just as she remembered it, bad. She wrinkled her nose. She didn't like it at all but she was not one to go back on a promise.

"Are you serious an ant can take a bigger bite than that", Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata tried to ignore him opening her mouth to take another bite.

"You can stop now", he said taking the tomato away and biting into it. Hinata looked at him confused.

"Why did you do that?", she asked

"I just wanted to see if you would actually do it, I'm not going to make you eat something you don't like", he said. Hinata felt a little mad, that he made her sit and try to eat a tomato just to see if she would do it.

"That was not very nice", she said

"Hn", he got up leaving her. She rolled her eyes she was used to Sasuke's behavior. He was very strange and she still didn't understand him. At first she thought he might be like her father a cold man that showed no emotions, but Sasuke did show emotions at weird times. After that she thought that she he might be like Neji and Sasuke was just reserved but she that was not it. He was something else he was nice too her but she couldn't understand him, she couldn't figure out how he processed things and dealt with them. She got up grabbing her coat heading out the door.

"So where would you like to go miss Hyuga" the driver asked Hinata.

"Konoha mall please", Hinata said with a smile. When she got to the mall she was instantly greeted by a hug from Kiba.

"Hinata! I've miss you so much", he picked her up kissing her head.

"Hinata!", Ino almost tackled Hinata when Kiba put her down.

"I've missed you both so much", Hinata said smiling tears threatening to come out. Hinata felt so happy at that moment looking at both her best friends there was such a enormous reminder that she would never be alone.

"So have you had sex yet?", Ino asked making Kibad choke on his coffee

"Ino! The fuck wrong with you", Kiba glared at her

"I wasn't asking you, now was I", Ino rolled her eyes. Hinata would have usually been red but she giggled she missed hearing her two best friends bickering, she didn't know why but this made her so happy.

"So have you?", Ino asked anxiously. Hinata could feel a little heat beginning to rise as Ino repeated the question.

"N-no", she said

"Well that's good, Hina if you don't want to do something you don't have to", Kiba said

"Well how do you know she doesn't want to", Ino said annoyed

"Hinata barely knows him, she's not like.", Kiba stopped

"Like what?! Say it", Ino growled

"Like you!", Kiba kiba finally said

"KIBA! Are you calling me a whore", Ino gave an overly dramatic gasp, making Hinata giggled

"That's not what I said! I'm just saying you are more outgoing than Hina", Kiba said rolling his eyes. Hinata smiled her friends were sure something. Ino turned and smiled at Hinata fixing her hair.

"Hinata, I'm not saying you have to have sex with him. But he's so hot you better give me all the details when you do", Ino said with a smile. Hinata blushed and just smiled. Hinata and her friends were having a good time when she got a call from and unknown number. She decided to go outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, it's Naruto I just wanted to apologize to you about a text you might have received and-"

Hinata hanged up the call and covered her mouth fighting back a sob. She was mad at herself for reacting so strong, she should be over him it was almost going to be four months yet she still loved him. She didn't like that she still loved him she just did. Why would he call her? Why? Could he still have feelings for her? No he could not she remembered that night clearly.

 _"Naruto please tell me. Be honest. Do you love me just a little bit the way I love you, Is there a chance for me, even if it is a small one?", Hinata asked Naruto with tears down her face. Naruto stared at her he looked like he was about to cry as well he bit his lip and shook his head._

 _"I-I'm sorry Hinata. You are one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met but I don't love you, I can't love you, my heart it belongs to someone else", when Hinata heard those words from Naruto she felt like someone had just beaten her with a metal bar and left her in a building that exploded. She felt her world collapse. "I-I understand goodbye Naruto. I hope you can find happiness with her" she said before sobbing. He stepped closer to her. "Hinata please" he said before she ran away from their apartment._

Hinata finally let the sob scape when that painful memory played in her head yet again, a memory she hated a memory she tried her best to burry away. She fell to the floor and let herself cry as there was no point in holding back. She cursed herself, why? Why did she care so much?

"Hina", Kiba kneels down

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Did someone hurt you!? Who tell me!" He said in a serious tone.

"I-I did this to myself, why do I keep hurting myself", she sniffles

"Why can't I forget" she cried hugging him

"Oh Hina. I'm sorry I'll be here for you, I will always be here for you", Kiba hugged her sitting her on his lap patting her head like a child.

"I'm useless Kiba, everyone treats me like a child, as much as I try to not depend on people they always treat me like I don't know things. And maybe I don't. I can't even handle my feelings", she cries. Kiba gives her a weak smile and wipes her tears away,

"Hina come on don't say shit like that. You know you're not useless, I need you. You are my friend Hina and I need my friends" he hugs her. Hinata hugged him. Hinata smiled as she walked with both her friends they were everything to her, them and her family were the reason of her existence. She was smiled as she entered the Uchiha house, she had a great day with Kiba and Ino.

"You look happy", she heard Sasuke. She looked up with a smile he looked as he usually did, serious.

"I'm happy that I saw my friends, thank you Sasuke", Hinata hugged him, she didn't know why she hugged him, she was just happy. She let go of him and with a smile left.

* * *

Sasuke was still a little hot, that hug had definitely caught him off guard. He felt warm when she had hugged him he felt satisfaction from seeing that she was happy and he didn't like it. He didn't like that that, he never felt happy to be with a person, he was Sasuke Uchiha for fucks sakes he hated every person. But he couldn't hate Hinata which was odd since he was so determined to hate when he first found out he was going to get married to her. But then he met her, he saw her smile. What the fuck was wrong with him.

"S-Sasuke?", she heard her voice. Damn it he hated how that voice made him feel he hated that Itachi might be right.

"WHAT!?" He snapped, Hinata who looked surprised.

"I-I was just wondering w-what was wrong" she said

"Nothing", he growled

"B-but y-you-" she began

"Why the fuck are you stuttering! There is nothing wrong with me so just leave", he said. Hinata had tears already ready to run down her face her brows furrowed, and her lips slightly open before the tears fell and she left with her hand covering her mouth muffling a sob. He watched as she left, before it hit him. He had just made her cry, he had just destroyed that beautiful smile, and he was angry at himself but didn't know what he was more angry at himself for, making Hinata cry or caring. He had made countless woman cry, why did she have to be so different. He had debated himself for a solid thirty minutes before he decided to go apologize to Hinata. He knocked on their room's door and waited for sniffling to stop, he heard the footsteps coming to the door and Hinata opened it and pushed him to get out of the room, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hinata please", he said. She looked up at him her eyes were red and puffy and her she looked different, she looked mad.

"Let go of me Sasuke. Now", she said firmly

"Hinata please wait, I need to talk to you please", Sasuke said he looked at her she was clearly thinking about waiting to hear him out and knowing Hinata she would.

"Okay", she mumbled

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you. Listen I was stressed because as you know after my brother was disowned I was made the heir to the Uchiha's business and will become head of the Uchiha family and that is putting a lot of stress on me and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have it was wrong of me and I'm really sorry", he said rubbing her cheek, he didn't know when he had started to do it all he knew was that he didn't want to stop. He was lying to a point, he had taken out all his stress and frustrations on her but not necessarily for the reason he was telling her. Hinata looked at him and her expression soften and smile graced her lips making Sasuke's heart beat faster.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand. Thank you for explaining things to me I appreciate it", she said skipping of to go somewhere. Sasuke stared as the girl went of, he didn't care that he was Sasuke Uchiha he liked her, he really really liked her.

...that

...is

..the

.end

..of

..chapter

..ten

 **Wow I was gone for a while there.**


	11. 11 Don’t You Miss Him?

**I've been writing a lot this chapter is more than 2k words.**

 **11\. Don't You Miss Him?**

 _Naruto ran he had promised Sasuke that he was going to meet him at the coffee shop in thirty minutes and knowing that bastard if he was one second late he would leave. He was so focused on running he didn't notice when he tackled a girl._

 _"What in the ass Naruto watch where you're going! You just fucking tackled Hinata! Hinata are you okay?" , Ino starts shoving Naruto off a girl._

 _"Yeah, yeah Ino, I'm sorry. No need to be such an ass about it", Naruto said rubbing his head. When he looked up there he saw a beautiful girl. Her eyes were white with a hint of lavender, her hair was a dark blue, and her lips were a nice shade of pink. For the first time in his life he was in a lost of words._ _He just stared as she got up with the help of Ino._

 _"You fucking idiot! The least you can do is say you're sorry", Ino growled, snapping him back to reality. He quickly got up._

 _"I'm sorry really I'm super sorry. I was late to something and I didn't notice someone was in my way. Not that you were in my way... I-I was in your way it was not your fault, it was mine. Anyways I'm sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki", he smiled. Naruto heart started beating faster. The girl began to blush and she gave him a smiled._

 _"I-it's okay. I'm Hinata Hyuga", she said. Her voice was soft and sweet. It made him blush._

 _"No Hinata is not, look you leg is bruised", Ino said pointing at a bruise._

 _"Ino you heard him it was an accident", Hinata said. He looked at her she had a uniform from Woodleak High School, an all girls private high school._

 _"Anyways weren't you in a hurry to go do something Naruto", Ino rolled her eyes._

 _"Ah yeah I guess I should get going. Bye Hinata", he said giving her a smile. When he got to Sasuke he was already there looking like he hated everything as usual._

 _"Hey Sasuke sorry I'm late it's just that-", Naruto began before he got cut off_

 _"I don't care why you are late just buy me a coffee", he growled_

 _"Sure", Naruto said with a smile._

 _"Why the fuck do you keep smiling like a fucking idiot", Sasuke sneered_

 _"I just met a girl", Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "and I think I like her"._

* * *

Hinata hated it, why, why did she have to think about him. His voice sounded just as she remembered it. She sighed Naruto.

"You know you two should start acting like the couple you are. You are going to be married and I haven't seen you guys kissed even once", Mikoto said.

"Mother I'm not going to kiss Hinata in front of you. Whatever we do as a couple will be in the comfort of our own room", Sasuke said with annoyance in his voice.

"Well whatever you do I hope it leads to grandchildren soon", Mikoto smiled. Hinata could feels her cheeks heat up, she and Sasuke being intimate with each other was something she had not imagined.

* * *

Sasuke smirked to himself, he would like to kiss Hinata she had such beautiful lips he really would like to kiss all of her, but he knew she didn't want to. Not yet at least.

"Sasuke I think you should take Hinata to go see around our place. You know Hinata it's almost a week you've been here and you have only seen the pond. You know there is more right? You guys should see the gardens" Mikoto said handing Hinata a Jacket.

"Sasuke?" His mother asked

"Hn", he answered grabbing his own jacket.

* * *

Hinata looked at the trees in front of her a tall pine tree stood out from all of them, it was green and so tall she had to look up to see all of it.

"We decorate that tree for Christmas", Sasuke commented, Hinata looked at him and smiled she really loved Christmas and it was so close.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas", she said

"I don't but it is a tradition of ours to decorate the tree together. I've never been good at it, but I think you like that kind of stuff", Sasuke says standing behind her.

"I've seen some pictures of a Christmas tree in your house is it this one?" Hinata asked

"Yeah", Sasuke answers

"It looked beautiful I'll say you did an amazing job", she smiled

"That was Itachi" Sasuke said

"Wow Itachi did a really good job", Hinata said smiling

"Yes. He always does a good job", Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata wondered why he was smirking.

"How is Itachi?" She finally asked. She hadn't really heard about him since he stayed for breakfast a few days ago.

"I don't know", Sasuke answered.

"Don't you miss him?", Hinata asked. She found it weird that Sasuke didn't know about his own brother. She looked at him he seem to be thinking.

"Yes. I do", he finally said. His voice was different than it usually was, it had emotion. Hinata smiled she was happy that Sasuke was showing emotion. She could tell that Sasuke really missed Itachi and that even tho it didn't seem like it, Itachi meant a lot to him. So she hugged him.

"I miss my family too", she whispered. She then felt Sasuke arm's wrap around her. And she didn't know why but at that moment she felt her cheeks heat up and heart beat faster. Then she felt Sasuke play with her hair while they were still hugging, she didn't know what to do. Should she let go of him first? Would he let go? At the end they both let go.

"You know, if you want we could go visit them. You are not a hostage you are free to go anywhere you want", Sasuke said with his old emotionless voice. Hinata felt a smile come up, she was happy.

"Thank you Sasuke", she smiled at him. But then she felt Sasuke touch her chin. He started to caress her cheek with his thumb and looked at her. Hinata froze, she heart was beating so fast and loud, she thought it was going to come right out of her chest. Her cheeks burned so much as she looked into his eyes.

"You're beautiful", he whispered. At the sound of those words she felt her legs go weak. She didn't know how to answer how to react, what the fuck was she supposed to say. That's when she felt him Let go of her.

"You saw the garden, it's winter so there is not much to see, let's go", Sasuke said turning around. Hinata stood there a few seconds before she got out an "okay" and followed Sasuke. What the fuck was that all about, why would he do that. Hinata's thoughts were a mess. Sasuke just out of nowhere called her beautiful. Was she just overthinking this, maybe it was just a friendly compliment. But he got so close to her face. What was wrong with him. He couldn't just do that without a warning. But do what exactly? Call her beautiful? No Hinata just listen to yourself, it was just a friendly compliment you are looking to much into it.

* * *

Sasuke was pleased with Hinata's reaction to his touch and compliment, she didn't slap his hand away which was a possibility, she also didn't back away which was another possibility. She just stood there cheeks blushing. He didn't exactly know what the blush meant since she did it often but she didn't show disgust, so it was good enough for him.

"Why are you so happy Sasuke? I don't think I've actually seen you smile until now", Shikamaru yawned.

"I'm just happy with some results", Sasuke said

"Must be some important results to have you smiling", Shikamaru said grabbing his phone after it vibrated.

"She has you whipped Nara", Sasuke smirked

"Shut up Uchiha you're such a drag", Shikamaru said answering his girlfriend, Temari's text.

"Who would have thought, Shikamaru Nara being obedient and doing as he is told", Sasuke said

"Who would have thought, Sasuke Uchiha in love with a woman", Shikamaru smirked

"Why ask when you know?", Sasuke stared at Shikamaru

"Because I wanted to see how much of a drag you were, and see if you told me", Shikamaru said getting up

"Well you have your answer so what are you going to do?", Sasuke asked

"Relax Sasuke I won't tell anyone", Shikamaru yawned yet again. Sasuke put his hand in his pockets and left. He usually wouldn't admit to something like that but he knew there was no point of denying it to Shikamaru, he was Shikamaru after all. He entered his home with a bottle of whiskey, he hadn't drank whiskey in a while.

"Sasuke!", his mother latched on to him

"Hn", he said trying to get her off

"Oh my boy I'm so happy", she said smiling

"What for this time?", He rolled his eyes. His mother smirked and hugged him, her lips right next to his ears.

"Well my boy I'm happy you finally decided to make a move on Hinata".

Sasuke wasn't surprised that his mother was watching he didn't care anyways.

"Hn", he said walking up the stairs. When he entered the room Hinata was there already in their bed reading a book.

"Oh hello Sasuke", she said with that smile of hers.

"Hello", he said going straight to the balcony. There he opened the bottle pour himself a glass and began drinking.

"You sure drink a lot", Hinata said. Sasuke turned to look at her,

"You don't?" Sasuke asked putting the glass to his lips.

"I try not to", she answered

"Do you like whiskey?", he asked

"I've never tried it before", she admitted blushing lightly,

"Hn", said Sasuke drinking the glass. Hinata was still staring at him.

"Want to try some?", he asked. She looked at him and looked at the cup, she bit her lip before walking closer to the bottle.

"O-okay", she said. Sasuke put a glass in front of her and she stared at it before grabbing it. Sasuke stared at Hinata, she sure was cute. Hinata examine the glass slowly putting it to her lips, her beautiful lips. Sasuke watched everything. As the liquid in the glass disappeared she began to cough. Sasuke took the glass away from her and waited until she stopped coughing.

"You okay?", he asked. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I-It was stronger than I thought it would be", she whispered. Sasuke looked at her and he smiled, she was beautiful. Her white eyes, her beautiful skin, her full lips. As he was admiring her he notice a light blush begging to appear. That feeling began to crept again, that feeling that made him want to kiss her, grab her and do so much more. Honestly he had nothing to lose so he might as well ask her, sure he wouldn't like for her to say no but he understood he wasn't going to forced himself on her. But something stopped him, what if she thought he was disgusting? It made no sense for him to think that since they were pretty much engaged, but still that was a possibility. Should he risk it, was it the right time. Fuck it if he was going to it.

"Hinata I want you to know that you are in no way pressure to do anything, there is always a no. Can I kiss you?", Sasuke felt his heart racing as he waited for the answer. Her face was turning crimson red but other than that not much had changed. That's when he felt her lips touch his. At that moment everything stopped. She was kissing him. He didn't actually think he was going to get that far, he actually thought she was going to politely say no, not that he was complaining.

* * *

Hinata was on fire she didn't know what she was doing or what was going to happen. She felt as Sasuke's hand moved to her waist and without knowing she let out a moan. She cursed, she didn't mean to do that. He pulled her closer and her heart was beating so fast it was hard to keep up. Sasuke let out a moan as well and she felt her face heat even more. That's when he pulled away. He looked at her, and it took all her will not to look away. He smirked.

"Thank you", he said, turning around. Hinata just sits there looking down at her lap. She wasn't sure of what just happened, she just stood there red as a tomato. Trying to process everything.

...I'm

..done

...with

...chapter 11

 **Finally.**


	12. 12 Who Would

**It is Wednesday my dudes. Or not depending on when you read this.**

 **12\. Who Would**

 _"So I'm having this party in two weeks, you think you can make it?", Ino asked Hinata_

 _"I-I don't know I'm not really a party person", Hinata almost whispered_

 _"Awwww come on, Naruto is gonna be there", Ino pouted. Hinata instantly turn red._

 _"W-why should it matter if h-he is going?", Hinata stuttered,_

 _"Hina I'm not stupid I saw the way you two looked at each other. I've known that idiot for a long time and never in my life have I've seen him speechless like the way he was with you", Ino smirked. Hinata felt butterflies flutter in her stomach._

* * *

Sasuke had woken up early that day, he was going to meet his father and other business men about the company. Fugaku had decided that two months after Sasuke got married he would take over the company as the head, which Sasuke honestly didn't care about. That's when his phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Sasuke!", that annoying voice answered. He groan why in the world.

"What do you want?", he growled

"Well it seems you got up on the wrong side of bed today. Anyways I was just bored and decided to call my friend"

"Seems you forgotten our last conversation"

"Awwwww, come on Sasuke you can't still be mad at me for that. I'm sorry I was an ass"

"Fuck you Naruto"

"I'll take that as a you're forgiven. So anyways how's life? How's the wife?"

"It's none of your fucking business"

"Okay Good now since we are being so open about what is happening to us, I'll go too. I kind of fucked up"

"What did you do now?", Sasuke sighed

"Well so heh... remember how I had that one girl who I went out for four years and she kinda broke up with me because of me?"

"Yeah because you fucked Sakura"

"So I heard she was getting engaged to some guy and well I felt happy for her until I had that talk with you and well I kinda of got drunk-"

"Naruto you can't kind of get drunk. You either get drunk or not"

"Interrupting it's not nice. Anyways so I kinda texted her that I loved her and that I wanted to have children with her and well she never replied-"

"Who would"

"And I recently called her to apologize and well she hanged up as soon as she heard my voice", Naruto finished. Sasuke sighed yet again Naruto was such a buffoon. He even felt bad for the girl, he too would hang up on Naruto if Naruto didn't have other ways of contacting him.

"Do you love her?", he asked

"Well I think I do"

"You think you do?"

"Yeah I do and knowing Hinata she loves me too! In fact I know she does, she is loyal and I'm sure that whoever she is engaged to she can't love, I know that Hinata would pick me over him. Plus I have Hiashi on my side he was always vocal about him wanting me to marry her-". At that moment Sasuke felt something in him go off. Did he just say Hinata?

"Hinata?"

"Oh yeah sorry got carried away there, Hinata was my ex-girlfriend's name"

"Naruto I'm about to take care of some business I'll call you back"

"Okay bye Sasu-", he hanged up the phone. What the actual fuck. Hinata, his Hinata,the Hinata he kissed yesterday, was Naruto's ex girlfriend. Was Hinata still in love with that idiot? Would Hiashi choose Naruto over Sasuke? Was Hinata really in love with Naruto? She hadn't said anything about her past relationships but then again Sasuke hadn't asked, and she certainly didn't say anything about her ex texting her and calling her. Sasuke at that moment felt something, a feeling that made mad. Damn it, it was killing him. He understood why Hinata hadn't talk about her ex boyfriend, why would she do that it was just something you didn't do. But still he was mad that she didn't tell him, it was illogical sure but still. Fucking Naruto. He didn't know why but it made him mad to know he had cheated on Hinata, he knew he was an idiot but that big of an idiot. Sasuke gritted his teeth no way in hell would he let Naruto get Hinata. He was not going to let them meet. Fuck him. After Sasuke got out of the meeting he went straight home, he had been thinking of what to do the whole day and he had finally come up with something. He would be damned if Naruto took Hinata away from him. He stopped and cursed, fuck you, Itachi. I'm not the jealous type.

* * *

Hinata smiled when she saw the basket of flowers her cousins Neji had sent her, she looked at the note that came with it and held it close to her heart.

 _Dear Hinata_

 _We all miss you deeply, I miss you deeply. Hanabi has been a mess since you left, she had been roaming around the house depressed and complaining about how there no is nothing to do to Yami. I hope you are adjusting well to your new home, we all love you. Remember you are a strong beautiful woman,_

 _With love,_

 _Neji._

Hinata looks at the flowers, they looked beautiful. That's when she heard Sasuke walk in,

"Hey Sasuke! How was the meeting?", she smiled, Sasuke didn't answer he just stared at her and the flowers

"Who sent you those?", he asked

"My cousin Neji sent them to me", Hinata answered.

"Hn. The meeting was good, how was your day?", he asked sitting down next to her. Hinata blushed a little, she started feeling a bit awkward ever since the kiss, she still didn't know how she felt about it.

"M-my day was good", she smiled. Sasuke looked at her and smiled, making her become redder

"It's good to hear that. Hinata I want to ask you a question", he said. Hinata felt her stomach turn upside down, she didn't know what to expect.

"Y-yeah, What is it?" She asked

"I want to be your real boyfriend, if that's alright with you", Sasuke said as serious as one could be. Hinata mind went crazy. W-what did he mean with a real boyfriend. She knew what she meant but why? Did she see Sasuke that way? When did he start seeing her that way? He was attractive there was no denying that, he was nice to her and she generally enjoyed their random talks, where they would talk about anything. But she didn't know how he felt, she needed to know how he felt.

"Sasuke I c-can't let you be my boyfriend unless you tell me how you feel about me", Hinata said as serious as Sasuke

"Fair enough. I like you, you are the first woman I liked enough to care for. I think you are beautiful, kind, honest, and smart. Can I be your boyfriend now?", Sasuke said still serious. Hinata at that moment turned the reddest shade she would ever turn. How was Sasuke so serious during all this. He said he liked her, that he cared for her. Hinata thought about it, it would logical to be Sasuke's girlfriend since they were engaged and how would she say no and sleep with him in the same bed everyday anyways. She liked Sasuke but she didn't know in what way, all she knew was that she would blush a lot around him and his presence didn't bother her, but did that mean she liked him?

"Y-yes", Hinata could feel her cheeks heat up what else was she supposed to say?. She watched as Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you", he said before kissing her forehead and leaving, she was confused to say the least. She didn't understand Sasuke and she doubted she ever would.

* * *

Sasuke smirked the first step of his plan was completed, he gotten an answer from Hinata. He knew he was going fast but truth be told he himself didn't want to rush things, but Naruto had sped things up. That idiot was unpredictable, Sasuke didn't know what he would come up with so Sasuke needed to hurry. He would go stay in the Hyuga residence for a couple of days and would win over Hiashi and Hinata's other family, afterwards her friends and once that's was over he would have all the time in the world for Hinata. If he could could get Hinata to like him just enough, she might actually reject Naruto. But there was a problem with it all, he promised her he would be honest, what if she found out that he knew about Naruto all along. That would be something he would have to plan for later right now it was time to get the basics down, he was not going to lose.

"Ahhhh son of mine what are you planning? Where you threaten by something is that it?", he heard Mikoto he turned around to find her smirking, of course out all people his mother would be the one to know. His mother always knew everything.

.end

...of

..chapter

..twelve

 **I miss Itachi.**


	13. 13 Family

**Okay let's do this.**

 **13\. Family**

"Hinata you want to go see your family right?", Sasuke asked

"Yes", she answered a little scared of what was to come next, Sasuke had been acting weird the last couple of days.

"Do you mind if I go with you? To get to know your family", he asked. Hinata smiled she didn't think that Sasuke would actually want to go spend time with her family. However Hinata was still confused, Sasuke was a mystery to her.

"Yes I do mind", Hinata answered looking straight at Sasuke. She didn't like being confused, she didn't like not knowing things. She was a strong believer that a good relationship always had communication, and she would communicate. Sasuke just stared he didn't look mad, he just looked surprised.

"Sasuke I-I want you to answer my questions. Only then am I going to feel comfortable with you coming with me in my family's home", Hinata said in a serious tone. Hinata still didn't know what was going on, or how she felt, but she was going to get some answers for at least one of those.

"Okay. Go ahead ask whatever you want?", Sasuke said. At that moment Hinata felt a bit of anger, he was so cool about everything, he didn't looked bother or affected. She envied that a little. Hinata since little had been horrible at hiding her true feelings, she would cry when she felt sad (happy, scared, and angry), she would turn red when she felt uncomfortable or embarrassed, would smile when she was happy, would grown when she was mad or sad. It was just how she was but Sasuke, it was like the man only had one face, with an occasional smirk.

"W-why?", she looked down. She knew that wasn't an specific answer but it was the question she had.

"Why what?", Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Why do you like me? Why do you feel the way you do? Why don't you ever show emotions?", she asked looking at him straight in the eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up, why did Sasuke always get that reaction from her.

"I already told you why I like you but if you want a more thought out answer I'm afraid I can't give you one, cause I myself am still trying to understand. And since I can't understand that I can less understand why I feel a certain way and I don't show emotions because I never been good at it so I rather not", he answered her questions in the same tone as he said everything. Hinata let out a chuckle, even as he said answer his questions, there was no emotion in his voice. She didn't understand it, it made no sense he had answered but she didn't feel satisfied.

"I-I don't know how to feel about you", she admitted looking down, she was mad that she still have gotten nothing from him. That's when he came close to her and hugged her.

"I like, I really like you, in fact I may even love you and that's all you need to know", Sasuke said, she put her arms around him and buried her face on his chest. He smelt good.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the mansion in front of him, at that moment it looked scary. He held Hinata's hand, he was honestly kind of nervous. Out of his plan this would have to be the hardest part he did anything wrong and her father would hate him more. He cursed that day he had lunch with Hiashi and had acted like a total ass, sure he was an ass usually but even he knew it was bad to be an ass to your fiancé's father. Thanks to that shit show he pulled off that day Hiashi must already see him as an unworthy fucker who's only worth came from his last name, and in some ways Sasuke knew that to be true.

"Neji!", Hinata instantly ran and hugged the man who came out to greet them. He had heard about Neji Hyuga but never actually seem him. Neji was tall a little bit taller than Sasuke and had long dark brown hair with the whitish eyes Hyugas so famously possessed. He looked, no stared at Sasuke making sure to make eye contact and frowned, at that moment he couldn't understand how Hinata was related to such a thing, but then he remembered Hiashi. Hinata happily brought Neji to Sasuke, and if Sasuke hadn't grown up with Fugaku Uchiha and his batshit crazy mother, he might actually be scared.

"Neji I don't think you've met Sasuke", Hinata said with a smile wrapping her arms around his arm.

"No I haven't had the pleasure", Neji said emphasizing the word pleasure, Sasuke smirked Neji already didn't like him, this was gonna be hard.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you", Sasuke said pulling Hinata closer to him making her blush. Neji clearly didn't like Sasuke and didn't try to hide it. As they entered the house a girl almost tackled Hinata.

"Hinata! Oh my god I've you so much", the girl latched on to her, Hinata returned the hug patting the girls head.

"Hanabi I came here to stay a couple of days with Sasuke", Hinata says letting go of her sister. Sasuke looked at the girl who stares at him, she looked a lot like a smaller Hinata with brown hair, but something about her face stopped her from fully becoming a carbon copy of Hinata and Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it. Soon a grin started to grow on the girl's face.

"Well sister you didn't tell me the guy you be marrying was so hot", she said looking at Hinata

"Hanabi!", Hinata said blushing. At that moment Sasuke knew what looked different about Hanabi, she looked evil.

"I-I'm sorry about her, Hanabi is really...", Sasuke could see Hinata struggle to find the right word, "something", she finally said.

"It's okay", Sasuke smiled.

"Hanabi show them to their room, and start behaving like a lady should", Neji scolded Hanabi.

"I'm just kidding Neji, you should learn how to take a joke. You know if you frown so much you gonna start getting wrinkles on your face", Hanabi said sticking her tongue. She took Sasuke and Hinata to a room and left with a wink. Sasuke didn't know how he expected Hinata's little sister to act but that was certainly not it. He looked at Hinata she had a smile on her that wouldn't go away, he could tell that she was happy. That made him feel good.

"You look beautiful when you smile", he said watching Hinata turned red. She was so predictable.

"T-thank you", she said still blushing. He walked up closer to her standing face to face with her. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Do you like me?", Sasuke asked her, he knew he should really be working on getting Neji to not want to kill him but being around Hinata was more enjoyable. Hinata looked at him she was bright red.

"I-I think I do", she whispered. At that moment Sasuke felt like he had won. He knew he truly hadn't because " _I think I do",_ it's not really the most reassuring response you could ever get. But it was meant that he was getting somewhere. Meaning that Naruto could soon be out of the picture.

"Can I kiss you?", Sasuke asked, he really just wanted to go ahead and do it, but he didn't wanted to be disrespectful.

"Yes", Hinata said closing her eyes and leaning in. Sasuke began kissing her pulling her closer, he loved everything about her. He ran his hand down her back, and he heard a moan from her. He wanted her bad, but he knew he had to wait. That's when a knock was heard from the door. Hinata instantly let go blushing, she went to open the door and there standing was the one and only Hiashi.

"F-father", Hinata smiled

"Hello Hinata, Uchiha"

"Good afternoon Mr. Hyuga", Sasuke greeted Hiashi standing behind Hinata laying his hand on her hip pulling her closer to him.

"It seems like you remembered your manners this time Uchiha", Hiashi said with a straight face. Hiashi's comment didn't really bother Sasuke it was true after all. He decided not to say anything back cause that wasn't really going to help his case much.

"Lunch will be serve in thirty minutes, I will be more than happy to see you there", Hiashi have a smile to his daughter. It wasn't a big smile or anything like that but still it was something.

"I'm sorry for my father's comment", Hinata turned to Sasuke,

"There is no need to apologize, I was an ass the first time we met", Sasuke said looking at Hinata

"You really were", Hinata giggled

"So you really thought I was an ass?", Sasuke smirked

"Oh yeah, a huge one", Hinata smiled

"Oh really, what do you think of me now?", Sasuke asked raising and eyebrow

"Ummm... you're a smaller ass", Hinata giggled. Sasuke smiled he liked Hinata and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. That's when his phone started to ring. He looked at his phone it was an unknown number, he decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Sasuke, don't you dare hang up on me. If you hang up on me Sasuke I will show up at your house. You can't just ignore me Sasuke".

Sasuke felt his happiness go down the drain, Sakura had just ruined it. The last thing he wanted was Sakura showing up at his house.

"My bad I forgot to close the deal", Sasuke said walking out of the room.

.the

..end

...of

...chapter

... thirteen

 **Idk when the next chapter will be coming. Maybe sooner maybe later.**


	14. 14 Hypocrisy

**This is came sooner than I thought.**

 **14\. Hypocrisy**

 _"Hinata I know that we only known each other for... let me see, does the day that I tackled you count? Wait no! It doesn't matter. I-I know... shit I lost my sentence, I was going somewhere with this I promise. Dammit I can't remember, and it was a good one. You know what fuck it. Do you want to be my girlfriend?", Naruto asks nervously as he scratches the back of his head. He had known Hinata for a little while thanks to Ino bringing her everywhere but still, he knew he liked her. She was sweet, nice, funny, caring, she always found a way to look at things from a positive perspective. He loved that. Hinata started to blush furiously._

 _"Yes", she smiled. Naruto instantly smiled hugging her picking her up from the ground._

 _"Thank you Hinata, for giving me this chance", he smiled. He felt as Hinata's hand touched his cheeks, making them begin to heat up, before she placed a kiss on his cheek. It caught him by surprise and he smiled before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss, she was his. He had found the perfect girl and he wasn't going to ever let go._

* * *

"What the hell is it?", Sasuke growled,

"S-Sasuke I'm sorry I had to threaten you with looking for you, but you can't do this to me anymore. Sasuke I need to talk to you, we need to talk about what happened", Sakura said. He knew he had to talk to her eventually about what happened, that was actually one of the most reasonable things she had said. But it couldn't be now.

"Listen I know we still have to discuss that deal but I'm out of town, I had some business to take care regarding my family businesses so I can't make it. If you give me a way of contacting you, I can call you when I'm back and we can further discuss this issues. As this is an important issue that would not benefit either party", Sasuke says. He tried his best to make it sound like he was talking about business because he would be done if Hinata's family heard him talking to a woman that he had sex with. Sakura was quiet for a while.

"I understand, I will text you a number", she whispered before he hanged up the call. Fuck, what was he going to do about Sakura, he honestly had just hoped that if he ignored her, she would eventually go away. It wasn't his smartest decision but one of his desperate decisions. He couldn't get rid of her no matter how much he tried, she just kept coming back. So yeah it was pretty stupid to just think she was going to give up on him and go away. But that didn't matter right now all he needed to do was win over Hiashi. Sasuke looked at the table besides him sat Hinata, in front of him sat Neji, in front of Hinata sat Hanabi, and at the head of the table sat Hiashi.

"So Hinata how is the Uchiha treating you?", Hiashi asked shooting Sasuke a glare

"Father, Sasuke has been treating just fine. He is really nice", Hinata said

"Hn. Really nice? Does he still smell like bar", Hiashi said almost smirking.

"Mr. Hyuga with all do respect, that was a particularly bad moment of mine that I will like to put behind us, and start again", Sasuke said looking at Hiashi. Hiashi smirked.

"A bad moment. Why Uchiha? Cause you found out you were marrying my daughter. Anyways I don't remember asking for your opinion, it is Hinata who I'm talking to", Hiashi said giving him a death glare. All Sasuke could think of was how that was related to his Hinata. How?

"Father, we all have bad days and I believe we found Sasuke in one, it is not fair to judge him off that solely", Hinata said making eye contact with her father. Hinata's voice was different, it had a certain authority to it, and she didn't stutter even once.

"Hinata you are still young. You are too nice you soon will find out Sasuke doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt", Hiashi said bluntly. At that moment Sasuke realized Hiashi knew something about him that Hinata didn't, he was fucked. Sasuke's mind raced thinking of what it could be, did Neji and Hanabi already knew. Maybe if they didn't he could still get them to like him. Maybe depending on what Hiashi knew he could talk his way out, sure he was no Itachi but he was decent in smooth talk. While he was thinking he didn't realize Hinata was red.

"Father with a-all do respect is none of your b-business", Hinata said. Everyone's eyes widen, at that moment he also realized Hinata had never talked back to anyone. Everyone was quiet. At that moment Hinata got up and left, Sasuke quickly went after her. This was all going wrong, Hiashi hated him because of something he knew. This was ruining his plan.

"Hinata?", he asked touching her shoulder, she turned around and had tears in her eyes, but they weren't sad tears, they were angry tears. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He froze for a second before he wrapped his arms around her, he patted her hair before he rested his chin on her head.

* * *

Hiashi sat there confused. He didn't understand why was Hinata so fond of the Uchiha. He still remembered the first meal they had together when the fucker came in smelling like a fucking bar and completely ignored his daughter. Hiashi remembered how much he wanted to punch that little shit but knew it was too late to back out of the deal he had made with Fugaku. Yet that same fucker came in his house acting all mannerly. Could it be he was acting? He sure was a great actor if he was. The way he looked at Hinata, the way she smiled when she was around him. She was acting like he was Naruto. Naruto another little shit he hated. If he were to make a list of the people he would want most to punch Naruto and Sasuke would be on the top. What luck his daughter had with men, the only okay person he saw was that shit head Inuzuka. Ugh how he hated those backstabbing Inuzukas, but he had to admit their son had treated Hinata well in all their years of friendship. He however could not let any of his personal feelings cloud his judgment he had a company to run. But still she was his daughter, and she seem to like the Uchiha, fucking Uchiha. The way she stood up for him, hell for the first time she talked back to him. And it was all for the Uchiha.

 ** __line__**

Hinata looked out the window, she didn't imagine her day back in her home like this she truly didn't. She was furious at his father, his hypocrisy. If there was anything Hinata could hate was hypocrisy.

"Hinata. We need to talk", Hiashi said standing by the door.

"Again haven't we talked enough father?", Hinata shot him a glare,

"I didn't mean to cause you any sort of anger but it's is important for you to know who he is", Hiashi said walking closer to his daughter

"He is Sasuke Uchiha a man that forced into marrying a woman he didn't even know. He was obviously stressed by the fact he was going to spend the rest of his life with a stranger so he had sex with a girl before that happened. If you think about it father, he's not much different than you. Only he hasn't slept with anyone else since we met", Hinata said. If there was something she also disliked was being viewed as an oblivious child, she was not oblivious or naive. Hinata surprisingly was a realist, she liked to look at the facts and make her decisions off them. However Hinata also believed in second chances she truly did believe a person could change their mind. Hinata also understood many things but she was nice, and people usually thought that meant she was naive. She hated that, she could deal with the truth, she liked to think she always picked tried her best to do the most logical thing. Breaking up with Naruto because he didn't love her, giving Sasuke a second chance cause they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and being in the marriage because it was going to benefit her father's company immensely. What she was less good at was containing her feelings, she was a very emotional person but still didn't mean she couldn't figure things out.

"Hinata.", Hiashi growled warning her. Of course her father always failed to acknowledge that about her and she hated that.

"No. Father you put me in this marriage with a stranger and let your daughter go off to a house full of strangers, because that's what you saw fit. You made this decision for me without consulting me. Now you want me to see Sasuke as a piece of shit because you see him as a piece of shit. No father I won't, everyone has their ways of dealing with changes and that was his. He didn't cheat on me because we had not established a relationship so there was nothing to cheat on. Anyways why are you getting so mad about that it's not like you haven't cheated on people. I see that as hypocrisy", Hinata said staring at her father. He looked at her and sighed

"Hinata I don't like Sasuke because he reminds me of myself. Hinata I don't want you to suffer because I've seen that happened, and trust me I regret every single day. Hinata I don't think I'm better than Sasuke or that my actions are somehow more excusable than his, I just think he is as bad as me", Hiashi said looking down

"There is no need to worry father, Sasuke is trying, I can see that",

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know yet"

"Hn. Be careful", Hiashi said leaving his daughter alone. Hinata sighed. She needed to talk to Sasuke.

.the

..end

...of

...chapter

...fourteen

 **I didn't have to do much shit so here.**


	15. 15 Secrets

**15\. Secrets**

"Sasuke, I- I need to talk to you", Hinata said,

"Sure", Sasuke sat on the bed in front of her.

"Lisent I-I-I know about the night you had before we first met, y-you had sex with a girl", After those words came out he felt his heart stop. Did Hiashi tell her, is that what he knew about him? How did he find out? How much did they know? Hinata probably hated him, saw him as disgusting human being. He lowered his head, why did he feel so weird.

"Sasuke I understand. I-I'm not mad at you Sasuke. It changes nothing. Sasuke I understand that you felt trapped when you found out you were going to marry a stranger, I don't hold it against you. I just wanted to let you know", Sasuke felt Hinata raise his chin with her finger, she was smiling and at that momen he felt his heart beat faster.

"Why don't you hate me?", Sasuke asked

"Sasuke", she giggled, "Because it wouldn't make sense, we didn't have a relationship at that time, you didn't even know me. You meant no harm", she smiled a light blush covering her cheeks. Sasuke didn't understand, she was okay with everything. That was something he did not see coming. He knew Hinata was understanding, but like this.

"I love you", he said before he could stop himself. Hinata's blush became stronger. Sasuke hadn't met anyone like her.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know", He looked at her she clearly was surprised by his words.

"S-Sasuke I-I... I'm... uh... excuse me", she got up and left the room. Sasuke understood her, she wasn't going to tell him she loved him so soon, but he was willing to wait. Nothing mattered now, he was going to get Hinata at any cost. He would kiss Hiashi's ass if that is what it took. The rest of the day went better than the lunch that's for sure, he talked with Hanabi mainly as she was the only one that didn't appear to want his head on the wall. At the end on the day however Hiashi requested to talk to him in private.

"Uchiha I'm going to be honest I don't like you at all. People tell me a lot about you. I know you had sex with a girl when you found out about your marriage. I've heard you are a spoiled insufferable brat. I heard you are a rude piece of shit. Nothing like the former heir of the Uchiha, Itachi. However I've also heard you are pretty smart, but then again so was Itachi, he was a genius. I actually had the honor of meeting Itachi before he got disowned. Sasuke do you want to know why I allowed you to marry my daughter?", Hiashi asked with a smirk. Sasuke wanted to punch Hiashi, but he knew what Hiashi was doing. Hiashi was trying to get under Sasuke's skin by comparing him to his brother Itachi and it was working. But Sasuke couldn't let Hiashi see that.

"Sure, I'm very interested in the reason actually", Sasuke lied. He could give a flying fuck why Hiashi let Hinata marry an asshole like him, all he cared was that he did.

"Hn", Hiashi grinned, "because Hinata was set to marry Itachi", Hiashi's grin widen. Sasuke mind had trouble processing that. Hinata with Itachi?

"I'm fact they were set to marry when she turned eighteen but that buffoon that is Naruto got in the way. Hinata felll in love with him and I couldn't break her heart. Contrary to popular belief I do care for my daughters, plus it didn't hurt that Naruto's father was a powerful politician with a huge business. Later Itachi got disowned and I thougt that we would move past the deal since it wouldn't have worked out anyways but to you Uchihas I still had broken the agreement and owed them. After that shitbag Naruto ruined shit up, Fugaku was there with you as an offer. I laughed actually but my hands were tied, I had no choice but to give up Hinata", Hiashi stared at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. Sasuke thought about everything, Hinata was set to marry Itachi.

"Why tell me all this?", Sasuke asked in his regular voice seemingly not bothered by anything

"Because for some reason Hinata seems to care for you. I don't understand but I never understood her. She forgives everyone. She forgave me. Now I'm going to tell you something not cause I like or trust you but because it's a warning. I cheated on now deseased wife multiple times, if fact because of me she's dead. I regret it every single fucking day of my life. After Hanabi was born she fell into postpartum depression, and she found I was cheating of her. That all led her to take her own life. Hinata knew everything yet she forgave. I used to be like you. And I swore that I wouldn't let Hinata get with a person like me, yet here you are. She cares for you deeply, if you hurt in any way. I will kill you. I swear it. I will go to prison but I will kill you. I don't like but Hinata does so you have that going for you", Hiashi finished. Sasuke felt his blood boil, how dare Hiashi say Sasuke was like him. Hiashi was a disgusting cheater and although Sasuke was an asshole, he was not a cheater.

"Go fuck yourself Hiashi. It sickens me that you think I'm like you. I may be a shitbag and a spoiled brat that treats people like shit, but if there is one thing I'm not is a cheater", Sasuke stood up walking out of Hiashi's office.

* * *

Mikoto smiled her son Itachi finally arriving.

"Itachi you took forever to get here", Mikoto smiled

"Well mother you do know I have a life", Itachi said sitting down,

"you also have a mother and if we're honest, I'm more important",

"Of course you are mother. So you mind filling me up on the details", A drink was placed in front of him.

"You don't have to ask Itachi. You know I don't know why I spend so much looking for a girl for Sasuke when the answer was always right in front of me. I mean if I would have been smarter and went with Hinata since the beginning instead of looking at other girls they could be marry by now", Mikoto sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mother you are quite dramatic aren't you? forgetting Hiashi", Itachi smirked

"Oh yeah I forgot Hinata was related to that cheating shit, he slowed down everything ", Mikoto face wrinkled with distaste

"Now now mother don't get sidetracked", Itachi took a sip of his drink

"Sorry so your brother finally seems to have realized his feelings and even went to visit the Hyugas with her. I honestly wasn't a huge fan of that because Hiashi but what can you do",

"Hn so he finally did. So you think Hiashi is going to say anything?", Itachi said a plate of food being put in front of him

"He better not", Mikoto frowned

"It is a possibility though. Hiashi is very protective of his daughters and well he knows about Sasuke having sex with Sakura. But He doesn't know that it was with Sakura or that Naruto knows Sasuke", Itachi said with a smile

"How do you know that?", she raised an eyebrow

"Hmph. Mother I have my ways", he smirked

"Yeah, yeah, you're a smooth talking bastard I know. Is there anything else I should be made aware of that may ruin my plan?", Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke is planning to meet with Sakura although I don't think that is a problem because it's probably going to be to tell her to leave him alone"

"Itachi you truly have surpassed me, how do you get information so fast?", her mother grinned

"I'm sorry mother that is something I cannot tell you"

"Why do even bother coming here to ask then?", she pouted

"Well it's nice to see you and you do have information I don't have. You live here and see everything that happens where I don't"

"You know Itachi if you just tell me I can convince Fugaku to let you stay in the house", Mikoto said looking at Itachi

"Mother we've talked about this, I don't need a place to stay. I'm perfectly fine where I'm at", Itachi said with a weak smile

"That's the thing Itachi, you are perfectly fine where you are but I'm not. Itachi I don't know anything that is going on in your life, for all I know, you could be living in a box", Mikoto says frowning. That's when her son smiles and pokes her forehead with two fingers.

"Mother do not worry about me, you've raised someone who can live on his own. Trust me"

"Itachi I trust you. I just don't trust your decisions! Don't you think I don't have my connections Itachi, and I've heard some things"

"Mother So you heard rumors. There are rumors about everything. Rumors that Sasuke is no legitimate child, rumors that I got disowned because I would out a long time secret of the family, rumors that you somehow are related to the Hyugas. There are rumors about everything doesn't technically have to be true"

"You smart ass my sources are not-", Mikoto got cut off by her phone ringing.

"It's Sasuke", she shrieked instantly answering the phone

"Mother. Why didn't tell me Hinata was set to marry Itachi?", Sasuke's voice sounded angry. Mikoto bit her lip putting the phone in mute.

"Shit that asshole told Sasuke about you and Hinata", she whispered to Itachi, who simply shook his head with a smile

"Because I didn't deem it to be important"

"my brother was going to marry my fiancé. Why didn't you?"

"Because that was history, that has nothing to do with what's happening now. Hinata didn't even know they were set to marry. If you think about it it's just like you didn't deem it was important to tell Hinata about your friendship with Naruto", That's when Mikoto heard Sasuke hang up and she smirked.

"My little brother doesn't hear to happy about our little secret. But if recall correctly it was your idea to not tell him", Itachi smiled. Mikoto smiled back at him. She wasn't to worry about that, Sasuke would eventually calm down, and to be honest it wasn't important.

"Itachi that's because Sasuke isn't the best at handling things. He always curses shit out when he's mad. He's stubborn and low tempered there are some things it's better for Sasuke not to know"

"Mother my brother isn't a kid, he has the right to know. Like it or not Sasuke is a man now and you can't keep things from him things and control his life behind te scenes. If you keep doing that. He might end up like me", Itachi said getting up leaving.

* * *

Sasuke cursed at a point it was true it wasn't important that Itachi was set to marry Hinata after all they never met Hinata never knew and most importantly it didn't happen. She was his for now and he was going to keep it that way.

..the

...end

..of

..chapter

..fifteen

 **So yeah thanks for all the reviews, I'm happy that you guys are enjoying.**


	16. 16 Ayami

**So tbh I don't usually plan this things I mean I have an idea but sometimes that idea for the chapter changes completely and that's what happened here.**

 **16\. Ayami**

 _Naruto ran, it was his first day of fourth grade and he was excited. He almost tackled Sasuke when he saw him._

 _"Get off me", He pushes Naruto off_

 _"Sasuke aren't you excited" Naruto beamed,_

 _"No, it's the same school as last year", he groaned_

 _"Yeah but its a whole new class. Look, look, my mom even bought me a new backpack", Naruto showed his backpack to Sasuke eagerly._

 _"You're are such a dork", Sasuke smirked, Naruto smiled_

 _"You think Sakura will notice my new backpack"_

 _"Tsk. Why should you care?", Sasuke asked_

 _"I'm trying to get her to notice me and what's best than a new backpack, do you have a new backpack?", Naruto asked smugly._

 _"Yes, yes I do. Everyone gets new backpacks at the beginning of the year", Sasuke chuckled_

 _"B-but mine glows in the dark", Naruto pouted._

 _Recess_ _came soon and Naruto followed Sasuke to the monkey bars._

 _"So it was totally unfair cause I raised my hand first but the teacher didn't call on me and-", Naruto got cut off_

 _"Do you ever shut up", Sasuke climed the monkey bars_

 _"That's not very nice", Naruto crossed his arms_

 _"Okay and", Sasuke said sitting on top of the monkey bars_

 _"You should treat your friends better", Naruto said_

 _"You're not my friend you just some annoying guy that keeps following. Hm you're like my fangirls", Sasuke smirked_

 _"I'm not following you! I'll go play with Choji and Shikamaru", Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke storming away_

 _"They are not in the same recess as us",Sasuke shouted with a smirk. Naruto kicked a rock Sasuke was such a meanie._

 _"Hmph. What are you doing here?", Naruto heard someone behind. He turned around and saw three older kids, this was it his chance to make new friends._

 _"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in fourth grade and got a new backpack", Naruto said proudly. That's when the kids started laughing. Naruto looked at them confused, why were they laughing._

 _"W-what's so funny?", He asked_

 _"Do you have any money looser?", A kid pushed Naruto to the ground. That's when it all clicked, they were laughing at him._

 _"Leave me alone!", Naruto kicked one of the kids on the shin._

 _"Ah shit this little brat kicked me", the guy reached out to shin._

 _"Get him", the other one growled. At that moment Naruto ran, but was quickly tackled by one of the boys and pinned down by another_

 _"You're are going to regret that peep squick", the guys smirked. Right before he could punch Naruto a rock hit his head,_

 _"What the hell" , he turned around and there standing was Sasuke holding a rock._

 _"Leave him alone", he growled_

 _"Hah! What are you going to do about it", the boy laughed_

 _"I'll call my older brother Itachi Uchiha to come and kick your buts", Sasuke sneered. As soon as Sasuke said the name Itachi Uchiha the boys instantly let go of Naruto mumbleing as they walked away. Naruto smiled at Sasuke._

 _"So you're my friend!", Naruto said happily_

 _"You can say that", Sasuke sighed_

* * *

Hinata hadn't been able to look Sasuke in the eyes the whole day and now she was sleeping next to him in a bed, well he was sleeping she was freaking out. How could someone just say that so didn't know but it had been bothering her the whole day. She looked at the clock reading 1:03 a.m. she sighed, she really should get to sleep. But she couldn't not until she knew how she felt. She couldn't just pretend to not have heard Sasuke say he loved her, she owed it to him to at least tell him how she felt about him. But she didn't know how she felt. She thought about it. Naruto she was really stuck with him, but why? She didn't need to be? Hinata knew why she just didn't want to admit to herself. Deep down she hoped Naruto would one day come and confess his love to her. She felt mental. She needed to settle things to truly move on. She needed to talk to Naruto to truly end the feelings she had for him. She had to for Sasuke.

"You know it's one in the morning you should be sleeping", Sasuke groaned half sleep, Hinata smiled

"I'm just thinking", she said. But the feeling she got from being with Sasuke, a feeling she couldn't describe.

"Hn. Want to share?", He asked yawning

"About you", she said. It was true she was thinking about him, in a sense she was thinking about her feelings for him.

"Hn", he smiled, "I hope you're enjoying it". She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Hinata woke up to find Sasuke out of bed and heard the shower on. Hinata had thought about her and Sasuke and she had decided she was going to try, she was going to try to start a new relationship. She smiled and grabbed the book next to her waiting for Sasuke to finish taking a shower so she could go in. Eventually Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Good morning", he said making Hinata blush.

"Good morning", she smiled

"Just woke up?", Sasuke asked

"No, I was just waiting to take a shower", she said getting up and grabbing her towel. Sasuke walks up to gear stopping inches away from her.

"You know you could have joined me", he smirked. Hinata felt her face heat up, she probably looked like a tomato.

"I-It's alright", She stuttered. Sasuke smirked

"Next time you can let yourself in. That is if you don't want me to join you?", Sasuke smirked grabbing a strand of hair. Hinata felt her face heat up even more. How was she supposed to answer to that.

"I-I-I" she began to stutter

"Calm down Hinata it was just a suggestion, you need to learn how to say no", he walked to get his clothes and Hinata instantly ran into the bathroom locking the door. As Hinata was washing her hair she began to think about her and Sasuke taking a shower. She couldn't imagine doing that she would simply faint of embarrassment. It wasn't like she thought Sasuke was not attractive because he was, when he came out of the shower shirtless she actually stared at him for a moment. But being naked with him. She would have a heart attack, would she? She felt conscious about her body, what if he thought she was ugly? That she was fat? That she looked weird? She would feel exposed. But why? Sasuke was good looking but what about her? Was she too ugly for him? She didn't want to show herself to Sasuke cause she was afraid. Sure he had technically already seen her naked but that was for a couple of second, having him get a good look at her, just the thought of it made her face red. She got out and put her clothes on and went out to find Sasuke, since he wasn't in the room. That's when he saw him talking to Neji, they instantly notice her and Neji smiled and she smiled back.

"Good morning Neji", she hugged her cousin

"Good morning Hinata, it is certainly nice to have you back here", he said patting her head.

"It's good to be here", she smiled and turned to Sasuke giving him a smile which he returned. She got closer to give him a hug but he grab her planting a quick kiss on her lips before turning her around to face Neji with an arm around her. She was red probably, but she still smiled.

"Neji, see you at breakfast", Sasuke smirked before walking away with her.

"W-why did you do that?", she whispered

"Do what?", He raised an eyebrow

"Back there", she said wiggling off his arm and looking at him straight in the eyes. She had an idea to why he probably kissed her all of the sudden and in front of Neji. She was not stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he smirked

"Y-you kissed me in front of Neji to what, prove a point", she said turning red

"If you know why do you ask", he said still with that smirk on his face

"So that's why you kissed me", Hinata said

"Hinata I don't need a reason to kiss you", he said kissing her yet again, but this time not just quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. If she was being honest she enjoyed their kisses, the way they made her feel. Sasuke pushed her against the wall and stopped the kiss looking at her. She was against the wall in a hallway, kissing Sasuke and honestly she liked it.

"W-why did you s-stop?", she asked

"So you want me to keep going?", Sasuke smirked. Hinata felt her face heat up, she did want him to keep going. But before she could answer Sasuke began kissing her neck making her squeak.

"S-Sasuke I-I don't think w-we should be d-doing this o-out here", she whispered. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"You're right, want to go to our room?", he asked. Hinata couldn't find it in her to answer so she just nodded and he began walking grabbing her hand taking her with him. Hinata didn't know what she was doing all she knew was that Sasuke was making her feel weird, not like herself. He closed the door behind and before she knew it she was pinned against the wall again with Sasuke's knee between her legs and tongue exploring her mouth. Her body was beginning to feel the heat as they kissed. Sasuke moved his knee up bringing Hinata with it to raise her closer to him as their height difference kept annoying him. She felt Sasuke's knee between her legs and she started to turn red, she knew where this was going. And quite honestly deep inside she wanted to do it to. Sasuke started to move down to her neck and she bit her lip. Should she stop this? Did she want to? She truly didn't know, she wasn't ready to do this with him.

"S-Sasuke?", she whispered, at that moment he stopped and looked at her

"Sorry I got carried away", he said stepping back,

"No it's o-okay, d-do you want to go to breakfast now?", she asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded with a smile and so they went.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the people he was with, Neji and Hiashi. Both men made it clear they didn't like him so he probably wasn't going to get anywhere with them at least that's what he thought until Neji talked to him. _"I don't personally like you Uchiha, but Hinata does. I can see that. I'm not one to judge people without knowing either so I'll give you a chance_ _. Not for you but for he Hinata"._ He would count it as a win. Hiashi was not a problem now, not that he cared about what he thought, he should be the last to comment. But by talking to Hiashi he could tell that Naruto was wrong, Hiashi didn't like Naruto, he just liked his status. It's was typical of Naruto to be blind in situations like that, he thought people liked him because of him but truly it was just him name. He was naive to a point and Sasuke actually felt bad for him. As many mistakes he did, he never meant people harm he was just an idiot. He didn't understand people's intentions and feelings but still tried his best to be nice to most people. But it didn't matter to Sasuke, it couldn't matter to Sasuke when Hinata was in the line. Sasuke had won. Maybe not just yet but he was close to. Hinata clearly felt something towards him and well he could tell her family didn't really like Naruto because of what he did to her. Which gave Sasuke the upper hand not to mention that Sasuke knew his opponent's state while Naruto didn't, he was oblivious to it all. Their breakfast was mainly silent apart from small talk between Hinata and Hanabi and occasionally Neji.

"So where are you taking me?", he asked Hinata

"To see Yami", she said with a smile

"Who's Yami?", He asked confused

"Yami was my nana, she was like a mother to me. But since I grew up she cooks", Hinata said. Sasuke remembered what Hiashi told him about her mother. He still had a hard time all that, he couldn't imagine how Hinata was able to forgive Hiashi, how she was able to know such a thing and still smile everyday. She was strong. As they entered a room there sat an old lady with onyx black eyes and hair, she looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I heard you were back", Hinata instantly went and hugged the lady while Sasuke watched. The lady she looked familiar, but she couldn't place her face.

"Yami this is Sasuke Uchiha", Hinata grabbed Sasuke hand bringing him closer to Yami.

"He's shorter than I expected and more slim to, but looks decent enough", the old woman commented on Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke felt attacked, he was not short he was 183 cm (6 ft).

"It is nice to meet you", Sasuke said, the woman smiled

"You may call me Ayami. Hinata dear can you please are get me some tea", Ayami said

"Sure no problem", Hinata left the room to get her some tea.

"An Uchiha huh?", Ayami smiled, she walked closer to Sasuke and examined him head to toe. Sasuke just stood still confused.

"So how's Mikoto doing?", Ayami asked casually

"You know my mother?", he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes I do, since she was little", Ayami said. Sasuke now found himself really confused.

"Since she was little?", he repeated

"Yes, a nice girl she is", she said, "I've heard nothing but shit from Hiashi but who's he to judge. I expect Mikoto to have done her job and raised a good man, take care of Hinata and I assure you she will return the favor", the old woman smiled directly at him and that's when it all came together, he knew where he saw the woman from. His mother had a picture of her, she was his mother's aunt.

* * *

Hinata was happy to see that Yami and Sasuke had gotten along just fine, that truly made her happy. Hinata loved Yami very much and she mean so much to her. She had raised her and helped her go through everything, she was the person she was because of Yami. Even though it's hard to believe Hinata did go through a time where she hated everyone, where all her anger was bottled up and she would sometimes lash out. Yet Yami help her and she would forever be grateful.

 _"By grudges you don't hurt anyone but yourself Hinata", Yamaka looked down at a crying Hinata_

 _"Y-you're Not My M-mom! Get away from you'll never be her", she sobbed_

 _"You're right I'm not your mother neither do I wish to be your mother", Ayami sat down beside_

 _"Go Away!", Hinata began to push her._

 _"You know your father is upset", she said calmly_

 _"Good", The little girl crossed her arms pouting_

 _"You're hurting yourself more than you know", the woman said handing Hinata a candy_

 _"I'm n-not hurting myself", the girl mumbled tears still in her eyes_

 _"Hinata one greatest thing you will ever find is forgiveness. You'll learn that forgiving people doesn't mean excusing their actions or viewing the them as good action. Forgiving people means that you accept they're human and make mistakes you accept that what they did was wrong but you're willing to give them another chance.", Ayami smiled_

 _"Why would you want to forgive a bad person", Hinata asked_

 _"Because Hinata no one is truly good, or bad, they're only human. Hinata we all have our flaws and make mistakes but what's important is how we make up for them. You can't be selfish Hinata think about others, everyone has their problems, their demons. Everyone deals with things daily nobody can always be perfect" , Ayami saids getting up, "Hinata come, you're dirty, let me clean you up and get you ready for bed". Hinata started to sniffle and soon began crying before putting her arms up to be picked up by Ayami who took her that day and helped her. Hinata knew what she wanted to be that day a good person, but she knew that a good person could still make mistakes. That was just reality._

Hinata smiled as she held Sasuke's hand, she looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her, she smiled blushing and brought him down giving him a kiss which he returned. She felt happy, she was with Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him and she felt that feeling in her again. A feeling she still couldn't figure out.

...the

...end

...of

...chapter

...sixteen

 **So I was grading papers for my teacher and I'm happy to say that I will never be a teacher. How do you have so many people get so many answers so wrong. Like you know you can write the word people like ppl in an essay question.**


	17. 17 Friend

**I apologize for the time I didn't upload but I have so many things to do it's crazy.**

 **17\. Friend**

Hinata woke up to a buzzing sound coming from her phone she checked it to see who was calling and instantly answered when she saw it was Kiba.

"Hey sorry if I woke you up"

"No, no, I've been awake for ages", she yawned

"Sure you have, anyways so I heard you were staying at the Hyuggas for a couple of days and was wondering if I could go visit"

"Kiba what a silly question of course you can"

"Alright, thanks Hina. I'll see you later", he said hanging up the call. Hinata smiled.

"Who was that?", Sasuke groan opening his eyes. Hinata smiled.

"My friend Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. He wanted to come over and I said yes, I've known him since I was little."

"Hn, the Inuzukas, I thought they didn't get along with the Hyuggas", Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him burying his nose in her hair, Hinata blushed. She felt his arm wrap around her and her breathing became heavier.

"Y-yes but me and K-Kiba were friends before that", Hinata said touching Sasuke arm

"How did you meet him?", Sasuke asked

"W-we were arraigned to m-marry each other at the age of o-one", Hinata said biting her lip.

* * *

"Hn", Sasuke said trying to act as unbothered as he possibly could, but in reality he was. Kiba Inuzuka. He was going to was going to have to wait and see what that he was, was he going to be a problem for Sasuke. He smirked there was one person he could ask. She began to smell Hint's hair and smiled she was his.

"So what ya want know?", Hanabi grinned

"Hinata tells me about this guy, Kiba Inuzuka. She said he was her friend", Sasuke said. Hanabi grinned even more.

"They are more like best friends, they grew up together. I'm sure she already told you they used to be engaged until the age of ten that is. He's a nice guy but is a hot head. He is super protective over Hinata, think Neji but more aggressive and loud. Hinata and him talk about everything, he knows many things and probably doesn't like you. Because he doesn't like you and will make it clear he will probably get on your nerves so try not to punch him or Hinata will probably end up mad at you", Hanabi explained, but Sasuke wanted to know something more.

"What about his appearance?"

"Well you're taller than him, so feel good about that", Hanabi chuckled, "but he wins in the muscle factor", Hanabi smirked. Sasuke just gave a simple nod.

"Thank you". Sasuke didn't feel so comfortable with Kiba coming, he didn't know the guy's intentions. For all Sasuke knew he could be wanting to steal Hinata away from him. He knew it didn't make sense but that was just Sasuke. Sasuke was thinking when he got a phone call and decided to answer.

"Bastard! You never called me back!", Sasuke could feel his eye twitch.

"Naruto I have a life, responsibilities. I can't always be here to listen to your bullshit"

"It's not bullshit it's love!"

"Love?", Sasuke scoffed

"Yes love. Sasuke I understand everything I did was wrong and I know I hurt Hinata. I understand it is selfish of me to leave her and then try to come back, but I love her Sasuke. I was an idiot and quite frankly I still am but HInata is going to help, she is going to make me a better person and I know it. I love her and as selfish as it is that is why I will fight for her"

"Naruto how do you know she hasn't made up her life, how do you know she is in love with you"

"I don't know but I love her and I will at least try"

"Hn. You are an idiot"

"I'm your idiot friend", Naruto chuckled

"You can say that", Sasuke smirked. Sasuke was beginning to feel something in his chest, that idiot. He was so clueless and reckless, sometimes you couldn't help but to feel bad for the idiot. Whatever that didn't matter to Sasuke it couldn't, Naruto was an idiot and that was his problem. Still as much as Sasuke hated it, he felt bad for Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata Kiba is here", Hanabi barged in the room, Hinata got up with smile and ran down to meet Kiba. When she got to the door she saw Neji and Sasuke already there. Kiba's face brighten when he saw HInata.

"Kiba", she smiled. Kiba gave her a tight hug before kissing her forehead,

"how you doing Hina?", He smiled

"I'm fine. Kiba this is Sasuke Uchiha my fiance", Hinata said with a smile holding Sasuke's hand,

"Sasuke", Kiba smirked

"Nice meeting you Inuzuka", Sasuke said. Hinata looked at both men and mentally sighed, she knew what was about to come. Kiba was not really good at subtlety and Sasuke was not really good at patience.

* * *

Sasuke was biting his tongue. The way Kiba just fucking grabbed Hinata, his fucking smug as smile. And what the fuck was with him calling her Hina. Hinata looked happy however, she seemed to be comfortable around Kiba, they joked and laughed and he was always touching her hair or her shoulder. Sasuke knew that it was all fine because they were friends, and that was how friends acted, but Sasuke felt weird about it. It also bothered Sasuke how little he could stand people, he was supposed to act polite to keep up a good appearance but it was hard when that guy had his arm around his Hinata with that smug smile.

"You seem quite jealous of the dog", said Neji just loud enough for Sasuke to hear

"Is it that so obvious?", Sasuke asked

"you are biting your tongue trying not to say anything", Neji smirked

"Hn", Sasuke looked away

"better get used to Hinata is quite popular believe or not, there is so many guys who drool over her. In fact you can't just narrow that to guys. But I assume you trust Hinata enough to know that she won't ever do anything like that, so there is no need to worry"

"I trust her I just don't trust other people", Sasuke narrows his eyes at Kiba

"you might as well just say you think she can't take care of herself. If there is anything Hinata hates is being treated like a child who can't take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone to protect her Uchiha, you should know that if you want to get anywhere with her"

"Why would you tell me this?", Sasuke asked

"Because I can't do anything about the fact that you will marry her but what I can do something in the way you treat her, and for your own good it better be good", Neji said before leaving. Sasuke thought about what Neji said, he did trust Hinata, so why was he so scared? He had no reason to be jealous yet he was.

"Sasuke?", her soft voice called him,

"Hn", he looked at her. She smiled and grabbed his hand,

"You are really quiet are you okay?", she asked, Sasuke smiled and patted her hair down.

"I'm fine", he answered. She smiled at him and brought him with her closer to Kiba.

"You know Ino wanted to come today", Kiba said

"Why didn't she?", Hinata asked

"Something about Sai going on a business trip and her giving him a proper goodbye", Kiba smirked

"Wow she must be serious about that guy, she was so curious about meeting you", Hinata turned to Sasuke

"Me?", Sasuke raises an eyebrow

"Yeah ever since I got engaged to you she had wanted to see who it is", Hinata said. Sasuke thought about that name, Ino, it sounded familiar.

"Hn", Sasuke nodded his head.

"So Sasuke I don't like you", Said Kiba serious. Sasuke was a little taken back by Kiba's frankness, Hanabi did warn him but he didn't think Kiba would just come out and say it.

"Kiba!", Hinata's eyes widen

"Fair enough. It's not like you are the one that has to like me", Sasuke said pulling Hinata closer to him

"Heh. Well you got me there", Kiba smirked. Sasuke's lips also curved into a smirk, the little exchange was amusing, fun if he might say so. Kiba wasn't so bad.

"Dinner will be served soon I think we should start heading to the table", Hinata got up Sasuke following her. Sasuke thought about his plan, it certainly wasn't going as he expected, but it wasn't going so bad either. He would say that at three out of the four of Hinata's family members tolerated him, and Sasuke knowing himself thought it was good enough. Hinata and him however were still not found so much progress he didn't know much about this proven by Neji's words. Sasuke wanted to get somewhere with Hinata but for that to happen he needed to know more about her.

...the

...end

...of

...chapter

...seventeen

 **I don't honestly know how fast I'm going to be able to upload. xPrincessJelly I thank you for the offer it would be nice.**


	18. 18 Him

**Thank you so much to xPrincessJelly for helping me with my grammar.**

 **18.Him.**

Sasuke frowned at the idiot standing in front of him who was holding two different shirts, one in each hand.

 _"So Sasuke let's pretend you are way older than me and have a daughter my age. Which technically would be our age but not really since we you are hypothetically older than me-"_

 _"just get to the point you idiot", Sasuke growled_

 _"I was getting there. Anyways if you were a father and your daughter brought me, as her boyfriend to dinner, which shirt would you think looks the best?", Naruto asked_

 _"first of all I would never allow my daughter anywhere closer than a five mile from radius you", Sasuke smirked,_

 _"I'm serious bastard! I'm meeting her father tonight", Naruto winned_

I'm being serious too," Sasuke smirked _. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and replied, "Hn. The white one"_

 _"thanks Sasuke, you're the best", Naruto dropped the orange shirt and began to bottom up the white one grabbing a black vest and checking himself in the mirror before heading out. Sasuke sighed Naruto was so invested in that woman, now that he thought about it he didn't even know her name, not that he cared, anyone Naruto liked could not be that pleasant._

 _Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto arrive at the restaurant. He walked towards her with a smile and hugged her planting a kiss on her cheek,_

 _"have you been waiting for me long?", he asked_

 _"no I just got here a few minutes ago", Hinata smiled. Naruto looked at Hinata she looked beautiful in her dressed, her hair up in a intricate braid exposing her neck._

 _"you look stunning", Naruto smiled, Hinata began to blush something Naruto loved_

 _"thank you. You don't look so bad yourself", Hinata smiled_

 _"really? because if I'm being honest it took me a solid hour or two to get ready", Naruto smiled_

 _"don't worry it's going to be fine, it's just a dinner", Hinata reassured him_

 _"with you father", Naruto bit his lip_

 _"he's not that bad", Hinata smiled weakly, Naruto raised his eyebrows, "when you get to know him" she added. He smiled at her leaning in forward to kiss her but before their lips could touch, he heard a man cleared his throat. Naruto had an idea of who it was, but he prayed the gods it wasn't him but when Naruto looked up there standing was Hiashi Hyuga._

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself cuddle up best to Sasuke, her head resting on his arm. Hinata's cheek began to heat up. She was so close to him, she could smell him and watched as his chest would rise when he breathed. She looked at his face, it seem peaceful. She smiled and that feeling she got when they were together began. She closed her eyes and stayed where she was, she like the warmth that came with being next to him, she liked the feeling it brought her. She thought about Sasuke, he made her feel happy, she didn't know when it began, but it did. She liked the way he made her feel, she liked him. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off back to sleep. Hinata woke up the feeling of someone's touch, when she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good Morning", he said, Hinata smiled

"Good Morning", she sat up,

"you look cute when you sleep", he commented getting up,

"t-thank you", she said blushing

"Hinata?", Sasuke voice was quiet, Hinata looked at him

"anything wrong?", she asked

"you said you wanted to know how I felt and why I felt a certain way, I want to know how you feel and why you feel a certain way", Sasuke said looking straight into her eyes.

"I-I'll tell you anything Sasuke just ask", she smiled.

"Your father he told me about your mother, why are you so nice after that? Why did you forgive him?", He said not breaking eye contact.

"It wasn't his place to tell you that, b-but now you know I guess.", Hinata chuckled. She didn't really talked about her mother, Hinata honestly didn't remember much about her apart from her face, and even that was becoming blurry. But the idea of her mother still hurt. "Wouldn't you have forgiven your own father?", Hinata asked

Sasuke chuckled, "No"

"I wasn't gaining anything by hating him Sasuke, I was only hurting myself. In a way I forgave him because I didn't care about him enough to be mad him, to have-to have all that bitterness in me for a person like my father. No. If I'm being completely honest I'm still trying to work on forgiving him", Hinata said. it was true she was working or still working on forgiving Hiashi for the right reasons, forgiving him because he made a mistake and she still loved her father, not forgiving him because she deemed him to much of a shit person to be worth her anger, but it was hard. Sometimes she wondered if she could.

"don't you miss her?", Sasuke asked. Hinata's eyes began to tear up, she couldn't miss her mother, because she didn't remember her. and that hurt Hinata, the fact that the woman who gave life to her, her mother, was not in her memories.

"Sasuke I can't miss her. Because I-I don't remember her", Hinata gave a weak smile, Sasuke smiled at her

"I don't know if I could deal with it all if I were in your place", Sasuke carefully wiped her tear away

"I'm sure you would do just fine", Hinata said

"I would probably drink more that I already do", Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke you keep a bottle of alcohol on your night stand, I don't think you can drink more than you already do", Hinata giggled, at that moment she heard Sasuke laugh. She looked at him, his face was showing emotion, he was showing emotions. She liked it, he had a nice smile.

"Are you telling me that I have a problem?", Sasuke raised his eyebrows

"Oh not just one", Hinata smiled. Sasuke chuckled fixing her hair. It was true Sasuke had his flaws but so did she, so did everyone.

* * *

"Hinata she is really nice, Sasuke breaks the silence between him and Hanabi

"that's my sister for you", Hanabi said stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth, "you know I don't know when you are going to tell her but you are going to have to eventually. The sooner the better, if Kiba finds out he'll break your face, if Neji finds out he'll probably won't do anything unless my father tells him to. But he'll definitely stare you down like the universe depends on it. Not that you care about their opinion but if Hinata finds out the trust that she has will go away"

"I will tell her but I can't just be like hey so you know that boy that you dated for four and used to love or still do, he's my best friend. So where do you want to eat tonight?", Sasuke said

"sure you can. I don't know what is it with you, but you seem to think Hinata will break down and go running to Naruto for some reason as soon as she hears that he's your best friend. My sister is mature Sasuke sure it may be hard to process but she will eventually get over it". Sasuke looked down Hanabi was right, he was scraped that Hinata would chose Naruto over him. "You seemed like a nice guy Sasuke, actually you don't you first came off as the an asshole with good looks but that's not the point. I can tell you care about Hinata, and I like that", Hanabi said. Sasuke smirked first his talk with Neji, then Hinata, now Hanabi, the Hyugas sure looked like they knew each other well.

"You all Hyugas seem to know each other so well, huh?', Sasuke chuckled,

"We grew up together Sasuke we always look out for each other, don't you have someone like that?", Hanabi asked. Sasuke stopped and thought about it. He did have that person, Itachi. His relationship with Itachi wasn't as caring as the one of the Hyuga's but they did care for each other, they just showed it in a different way.

"yes", Sasuke Answered. Sasuke found Hanabi pleasant, she was easy to talk to and overall even thought she could be loud and talkative sometimes she was cool and understanding. He had thought about what Hanabi said,and knew she had to tell Hinata eventually, but first he needed to deal with Sakura. Ugh even just the thought of her soured his mood.

"Sasuke, it's our last day here. We barely did anything", Hinata pouted

"I don't mean any disrespect Hinata, but I did a lot dealing with your dad", Sasuke said looking at his phone

"well that's true. I just feel weird. L-leaving this house", Hinata said sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke put his phone down and payed his full attention to Hinata.

"Yeah leaving you family home to go to a place that you are still getting used to can be hard. Not that I would know", Sasuke said

"Have you never left your house?", Hinata asked

"Yeah but they were all voluntary, and didn't last longer than a month",

"Where did you go?", she asked

"I went on camping trip once, it was a school trip.", Sasuke said remembering. He was in first grade and Itachi was in sixth their school allowed sixth graders to be camp supervisor so their mom told Itachi to go with Sasuke. He remembered Naruto and Sakura went as well. Sasuke remembered he was actually excited to be going, Itachi had went every year since first grade and he had always won a medal for being the best, Sasuke was excited to go and win a medal just like Itachi did everything year. He remembered he tried his best but at the end it wasn't enough and the medal was given someone else.

"Really what was it like? I never went to one, my father never allowed me because boys would also go.", Hinata said. Sasuke smiled of course Hiashi would. Hiashi was an ass but he was an aware ass, Hiashi probably spend all his time making sure Hinata didn't hang out with boys he didn't approve of, boys that reminded him of himself, like he would put it.

"Well Itachi went too, he was a camp supervisor and I was just a camper. We did stupid shit like tying rope, looking at leaves, walking around in the forest, you know your standard camping stuff just add a bunch of annoying kids in there, and you got yourself a school camping trip", Sasuke said with a smile. Hinata looked totally invested in everything he was saying, it was weird.

"You didn't like it?", she furrowed her brows

"No, I only went for a year", Sasuke said

"why?",

"because, I didn't win a medal they gave at the end of the summer to the best camper", Sasuke explained. And when he said it out loud he realised how childish it sounded, but he was a child when he decided not to go.

"why did it matter so much if you won a medal Sasuke? There were other years you could have tried to win the medal the following year"

"Because Itachi won one, he won five in fact. His very first year he won a medal. He won a medal the following four years he went until he was allowed to be a camp supervisor". Sasuke said, he was being honest most of the things Sasuke did were to be like Itachi. Because Itachi his older brother was the best at everything, his older brother was what he aspired to be when he was younger.

"Sasuke only because Itachi won five didn't mean you had to", Hinata said

"The whole point of me going to the camp in the first place was to win the medal, to be like Itachi, to be better than Itachi. I lost however so I figured there was not point in trying since it would just waste time", He explained to Hinata. He then felt Hinata's hands wrapped around him

"Sasuke it's stupid for you to compare yourself to others", Hinata whispered

"Are you calling me stupid?", Sasuke chuckled

"Not you, just your actions", Hinata smiled

* * *

 _He had a bright smile the whole time, he had waited the whole summer for that moment. He had tried his best, been nice to everyone, helped everyone with a smile, he'll he even did as he was told. He was going to win the medal and then he was going to get friends. He couldn't keep himself still from all the excitement._

 _"And the medal goes to Naruto Uzumaki", the lady said with a smile. At that moment Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran to get his medal with a huge smile. He received a hand shake from the lady and an approving smile and nod from Itachi. Naruto went back to find Sasuke with a smile._

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke! I did it! See I won! My hard work paid off", Naruto said with a smile. But his smile faded when he saw Sasuke, his eyes were red and tears were starting to form,_

 _"Sasuke what's wrong?", he asked worried,_

 _"Tsk", was all he got before Sasuke turned around leaving him. At that moment Sakura appeared behind him._

 _"Sakura! Look I won", he turned around smiling brightly. Sakura sneered at him._

 _"Sasuke should have won not you!", she said going after Sasuke,_

 _"yeah Sasuke is way cooler he should have won", Naruto heard a boy say. At that moment Naruto felt confused, why did nobody like him? He had won, he had smiled to everyone. It didn't make sense._

the...

end...

of...

chapter...

eighteen...

 **I have an idea where I want the characters to go but I feel it's important to establish why they are a certain way and for that there is going to be a lot of flashbacks.**


	19. 19 New Relationship

**I've been out for a while because I had a lot of work to do, hopefully I can begin updating faster.**

 **19\. New Relationship**

Sasuke knew himself pretty fucking well if you asked him, he knew what he liked, what he didn't, his strengths, his weaknesses, however if there was one thing Sasuke did not know was what he wanted to do. It used to be a question that would keep him up at night later however he learned how to ignore it. It was quite strange really that question for the longest time was answered, he wanted to be like Itachi, surpass Itachi, that's what he wanted to do. Growing up he never saw the flaw with that mindset, that flaw being that his whole life revolved around one person and if that person went down so would he. Sasuke finally came to see that though it was too late, Itachi was already down and had taken Sasuke with him. Sasuke was left with nothing all his achievements all his work it all became useless. He never thought of any other passions growing up, so he had none. He hated working in the family business talking to those arrogant assholes and watching how they screwed people over just for their own gain. That was his life however, a boring pestering cycle, until he met Hinata. Hinata had brought feeling back into his life, feeling that Sasuke had lost and tried to make up for by drinking. Sure sometimes those feelings were jealousy or just confusion but they were feelings nonetheless. He found something he could be happy for or work for but Sasuke knew he couldn't make the same mistake again. He had started thinking about his life again he couldn't building up an existence around one person, but what was he to do? What else could be his purpose? As much as he didn't like it Itachi came back into his mind. Itachi was disowned and strippped from all his titles and future power but he seemed happy, happier than ever. So Sasuke decided there was no reason to change his original goal he was going to be like Itachi and try to find happiness. When Sasuke put it like that it sounded corny but it didn't matter because Hinata had reminded him of happiness. He sat up and stretched out on his bed, he took a deep breath, how much had he missed his own bed. It kind of made him wonder if that was how Hinata felt when they went to the Hyugas. He looked down at a sleeping Hinata and smiled. He got up to take a shower and after went to the balcony to make a call.

"Sasuke I thought you would never call", she answered

"Don't be dramatic it hasn't been that long", he rolled his eyes

"I know but I thought you would just ignored me again",

"Listen I don't have time to do this, I will send you the address and the time that we will meet, be there", he finished the call. Sasuke walked in the room again to find Hinata grabbing her towel

"Finally woke up huh, do you want help to clean yourself?", he smirked and that red blush began to appear on Hinata's cheeks. It was so easy to make her blush it was adorable.

"G-good morning Sasuke, I take it you had a nice sleep back in your bed", she smiled ignoring his question

"Our bed", He pulled her closer to him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"yes our bed". Sasuke could feel a smile form, he love her, he should tell her everything. would she understand? She probably would. But yet he chose to keep quiet. His morning like everything good quickly ended and soon he had to go meet up with Sakura. He had been thinking about their meeting quite a lot. Mainly about how she would react or what she might do, Sasuke shouldn't have felt anxious, but he did. Sasuke was clear as far as he knew he never had a romantic relationship with Sakura ever or any other girl for that matter. Of course he wasn't a virgin, he was far from it, but he never had a "girlfriend". At first Sasuke wanted to talk to Sakura in private but soon realized that was a bad idea. Sakura wasn't one to think over shit and often acted on emotions but she still was able to hold back, that's why he needed people to be around them. Sure she would make a scene even if people were looking but he didn't want to know what she would do if people weren't looking. Sasuke got to their meeting place and saw Sakura already there he sighed and walked towards her.

"Sasuke", her face instantly lit up when she saw him

"Hn", he sat down in front of her,

"Sasuke, I wanted to say that I'm very sorry, I truly am. But Sasuke that night we-",

"Sakura I'm engaged", he cut her off, her eyes widen

"S-Sasuke what do you mean?", she whispered

"My parents arranged a marriage so I am engaged", he said. He knew he was being very straight forward but that's what he needed to do to clear things up.

"a-arranged marriage", she whispered, "but you don't love her! you can't marry someone who you don't love!"

"Sakura it may be arranged but I love her. I am telling you this because I don't want you to call me or talk to her ever. I love her Sakura and before you get any ideas, she already knows about what happened that night", Sasuke said not breaking eye contact, she looked down

"it has been only three weeks since that night, how can you be engaged and in love", her voice trembled.

"I don't know I just am", he said

"NO!", she screamed gaining them a few looks. Sasuke was unfazed, he knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. He decided he might as well let it happen. "You can't fall in love in less than a moth. That's ludicrous, it's insane, it's-it's NOT FAIR!", she broke into to tears. Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him, she was wasting his time. He didn't understand why she cried so much, he had told over and over again that he wasn't interested, sometimes paired with some insults. He was sure he had never done something to lead her on and usually tried to do the opposite yet she was always there pestering him, following him, always complementing his every move, adoring everything he did, even when he knew he was wrong she was there telling him he was right. In Sasuke's eyes that wasn't love it was infatuation.

"Sakura are you done I need to meet with some of father's clients after this", he sighed clearly fed up, he stood up ready to leave. Sakura's head shot up and before he knew it she had slapped him across the face. Sasuke didn't do anything, he had decided to let her take out her anger on him, it was better than her later deciding to do so dumb shit. So he sat back down.

"I've done everything for you! I've always been there science we were seven! You don't even know the bitch! She is probably with you for money, she threw herself at you didn't she? She's probably just riding your cock for money", she said tears racing down her face. Sasuke knew Sakura felt terrible and she was hurting inside and was just speaking out of anger but he could care less how she felt, he was not going to let her talk about Hinata like that.

"SHUT UP!", he snapped standing up, "you are truly pathetic, not that I care or would consider what you are saying but I want to shut you up. She comes from a rich family as rich as mine and depending who you ask richer, I know her well enough to love her, and who do you think she is, you? No Sakura she is not you, she doesn't throw herself around", he said before leaving. Sasuke sighed in relief he hoped that would be the last time he would have to deal with Sakura, he prayed it would be the last time. He was going to start something new, something better, he was going to be with Hinata. But he first needed a drink.

* * *

Hinata bit her lip, she was anxious but didn't know why. She had no reason to be she knew everything she wanted to say how she felt. But she still felt weird. Should she say what she felt, she almost never did. She didn't want other hurt Naruto, but she couldn't keep him happy at her own expense.

"Hinata please let me explain things". Naruto's voice reminded of her of many things, his eyes, his laughter, all that time they were together. But it didn't make her stomach flutter and heart race like before.

"Naruto before you continue I want you to know I'm engaged", she said trying to sound firm. There was silence and for a moment Hinata though he might have ended the call. Hinata suddenly found herself anxious.

"Hinata I know", he finally said

"then why are you calling Naruto", Hinata said annoyed. She couldn't believe it he knew, and still was bothering. He had three months to do something yet he decided to do something now. She sighed that was Naruto.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I truly am. And believe me I know how inconvenient this is for you and I'm an idiot and you know what I accept the title because only an idiot would let you go. But you know that saying you don't know what you have until you lose it. Or something along those lines, you know which one I'm talking about, I know you do", Naruto chuckled nervously. He hadn't changed at all.

"well I can't disagree with you there", Hinata giggled. She was surprised that she hadn't cry or stutter yet and sacred she didn't feel anything. She was having a hard time processing that his voice didn't have the same effect it once had. It took everything her a while until she finally realized it was because she didn't love him anymore. She was able to speak to him because she had finally gotten over him.

"Hinata do you love him? Do you love me?", he asked. Hinata smiled to herself she was sure a few of weeks ago she would have said that she still loved him, but now it was all different.

"Naruto you will always have a special place in my heart, I know it sounds corny but you will. I spent so much time with you and made so many great memories, but we are over Naruto. I don't love you Naruto", she answered. Hinata felt a little bad, but she wasn't going to regret it had to end she had to finalize everything. She had to confront her feelings. A smile graced her lips, yes she needed to confront her feelings, not run away.

"Do you love him?", Naruto asked

"that shouldn't matter, I don't love you Naruto. But if you must know yes, I do", Hinata said. It felt good to say what she felt.

"Hinata I love you and I'm sorry, I truly am. I really do hope you can be happy",

"Goodbye Naruto". Hinata hanged up the call and smile, she was going to start a new chapter, a new relationship. She began smiling and barely could contain a giggle, she had finally gotten over Naruto, she was now truly free to be with Sasuke without anything holding her back. That's what she thought.

* * *

 _Naruto smiled at the girl in front of him, she was blushing red and had a nervous smile._

 _"Hinata are you okay?", he asked''_

 _"Y-yes it's just t-that...", she blushed even more. Naruto smiled, she was beautiful everything he ever wanted. She loved in her eyes he was number one, he wasn't her second option. She had picked him and was always there for him, he was lucky. With Hinata he felt complete, he wasn't missing anything. When he was with her he was with the one person who believed in him, even more than he believed in himself._

 _"I love you Hinata", he leaned in to kiss her_

 _"I love you too", she closed her eyes._

 _..._ the

...end

..of

.chapter

...nineteen

 **So yeah hope you enjoy and sorry for being out so long.**


	20. 20 Fake Person

**So yeah this one is up really fast.**

 **20\. Fake Person**

Naruto felt like he just got punched over and over again. He had lost his chance. He had lost Hinata. He looked up at his nightstand where the roses he had brought were sitting and cursed himself. He was finally back in Konoha. He had planned everything he wanted to see Hinata again but his chances now were all gone. He had nothing to do now, so there was only one thing to do. Get drunk. Naruto very much understood everything was his fault, because of him the relationship had ended and now he must deal with the consequences. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the email. A fairly new company named Akatsuki had caught his father's eye. They were growing quite fast not to mention associates of them had bought enough stock from the Uchiha's to catch his father's attention. However the company itself was a mystery what exactly was their purpose. Other major companies such as the Aburame company had already signed contracts with them, according to one of his father's sources however it was unknown what the contract was for. Sasuke got out of the car and entered the building, he hated doing this.

"Good Morning , a Akatsuki representative is waiting waiting for you in room E-9". He nodded and made kept walking. He opened the door and froze when he saw Itachi there sitting with a smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Uchiha, I don't mean to be a pain but you are three minutes late. I do hope you know we are a serious and professional company we do really value punctuality", Itachi said as casual as possible. Sasuke blinked and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. What the fuck was Itachi doing there, it made no sense. Was Akatsuki a company made by Itachi? If so it would make sense why they were able to grow so fast. Sasuke groaned and entered the room again.

"Is everything alright Mr. Uchiha?", Itachi asked. Sasuke eye twitched. God he hated Itachi he was always so nice and unbothered by everything. He was a fucking ass.

"Quit the bullshit Itachi. I need a fucking explanation", Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"I do hope this is not how the rest of the Uchiha company treats their potential partners", Itachi said his expression not changing. Sasuke stared at Itachi, this was the last thing he needed. "Or Boss", Itachi added with a smirk. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So you are the head of the Akatsuki",

"I never said that",

"Itachi what do you want?",

"I want you to tell father the meeting with the Akatsuki went well, we are a company that can be trusted. Tell him we are investors looking for worthy companies, tell him we have and endless budget and are willing to make a contract. If we can get to talk with the head of the company of course", Itachi smiled.

"You were always good at business", Sasuke sighed, "Alright". Sasuke close his eyes and massage his head temples.

"So how was your stay at the Hyugas?", Itachi asked

"Her father is utter shit, her cousin is actually scary, her sister is the only one that was normal", Sasuke sighed

"Seems like you had a lot to deal with", Itachi chuckled

"You know Hiashi hates me, but he loves you. Actually he was bitching about how you were so much better than me and how it was a shame that you got disowned", Sasuke said waiting for Itachi's reaction.

"So he told you I was engaged to her", he smiled,

"You're goddamn right he did. He made sure I knew how much better you were and how he would have been happy with her marrying you and how much he didn't like me", Sasuke frowned

"Sasuke it doesn't matter, she never knew about. In fact I never even met her until you got engaged with her",

"I know it fucking doesn't. What bothers me that is that you didn't tell me",

"Oh my Sasuke you're making me feel bad. Oh how will I deal with letting my brother down", Itachi gave a pout. "I know. I'll tell you something interesting", Itachi smirked. Sasuke looked at Itachi, he wondered what Itachi was going to say, knowing his brother there were two possibilities. Either his brother was going to make a stupid comment or he was going to tell him something actually worth his time.

"What is it?, Sasuke asked

"Naruto is back in Konoha", Itachi grinned. Sasuke sometimes wondered what types of connection his brother had, it seemed like he knew everything, at times it was scary and seemed to be quite illegal. "He contacted Hinata, but don't you worry because sources tell me that at this moment he is getting drunk at the bar at fifth street meaning he probably got rejected".

"Idiot", Sasuke whispered.

"You know Sasuke, Naruto he may be and idiot but he thinks you are his friend. He will come looking for help to get over Hinata, because he trust you. What are you going to do?", Itachi asked.

"I'll think of something", Sasuke said getting up, he had to get Naruto to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Goodbye brother don't forget to tell father how our meeting went. And I know this is kind of obvious but don't tell father I was here", Itachi said also getting up

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you Itachi", Sasuke said

"Hmph, no problem brother", Itachi smiled.

* * *

 _"You know Sasuke one day I'm going to buy all the ramen in the world", Naruto said with his big stupid grin_

 _"You idiot aren't a child anymore get serious", Sasuke sighed_

 _"I'm not an idiot, trust me you should invest in the ramen business, it has a very promising future", Naruto said_

 _"tsk", Sasuke chuckled._

 _"You know Sasuke you should go to the party", Naruto smiles_

 _"No", said Sasuke quickly. Naruto had been bugging Sasuke about that stupid party for the longest time._

 _"Come on Sasuke she is going to be there and I'm going to need backup. What if I fuck up, you know me Sasuke you know I always fuck up", Naruto said_

 _"Naruto you are old enough you don't need me to babysit you", Sasuke said_

 _"Come on! you may even find a girl that you like",_

 _"Naruto I need to study",_

 _"Yeah I know, you want me to help you?", Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke looked at Naruto of course he would offer he was a good student not and overachiever genius but good enough to be consider smart._

 _"What about the party you wanted to go", Sasuke asked_

 _"Yeah but it's not like I'm not going to do anything there, I just met her so it's not like I'm going to make any moves on her just now. Plus you been stressed about that stinking test so I figured you might need someone to help you", Naruto smiled. Sasuke's eye twitched just at the thought of actually studying with Naruto. He looked at the smiling idiot._

 _"Yeah okay", Sasuke finally said_

 _"cool! I'm finally going to see your house. You never invited me there before but then again you didn't really invite me just now. I wonder how big it is", Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot as he kept talking and talking._

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he remembered all those random conversation he had with the idiot he just did, it bothered him. He looked at the bar and sighed before he entered. Sasuke saw a very drunk Naruto drinking and decided to approach him.

"Yo idiot what are you doing here", Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto looked up and Sasuke could see his red eyes and his messed up hair he looked like shit

"It's all over Sasuke. She doesn't love me", Naruto sniffled,

"Idiot you were in love with another woman while you were dating her which lead her to break up with you. You've been separated for almost four months now and you expect her to be in love with you", Sasuke asked

"I know Sasuke I know it was a childish, selfish, desperate wish. But that doesn't make it any less painful", Naruto said taking another shot

"Naruto I think it's time to go home and rest", Sasuke took the shot away from Naruto. Watching Naruto say things that actually made sense that it made Sasuke feel bad. Sasuke knew Naruto he wasn't an idiot he was just extremely positive, the type of guy who would smile to the guy who punched him and would always think the best of people, saying things that actually made sense meant that he didn't have any hope left that his positive view on something had finally died.

"I'm a fucking failure Sasuke. You know since little all I wanted was to be like you, because everyone liked you for some reason. You were always cold to others yet they still liked you, I tried my best to help everyone with a smile and everyone seem to hate me. I wanted to be like you with all my heart so people could like me and I could have friends. When I saw Sakura I fell in love with her but she never looked at me even once, her eyes were for you. When I met Hinata she loved me for who I was, I was happy about that. I wasn't her second choice, I wasn't bellow you, I was finally liked. Then that stupid party came GOD I'M AN IDIOT! Sakura finally looked at me and that stupid childish dream came back. If Sakura liked me that meant I was finally like you I was finally going to be popular, people were going to like me. But no, I just ruined the one relationship I had. I spend my whole life trying to be like you Sasuke that I forgot to be me, and that was the problem Sasuke nobody liked me because it's hard to like a fake person", Naruto said looking down, "thank you Sasuke for being my friend. You know the most stupid thing is that you were never the person I thought you were, you like everyone have your problems and too many fucking flaws to count". Sasuke felt worst for the Naruto maybe he was an idiot afterall.

"come on Naruto you've been drinking too much", Sasuke said. He knew it was time to tell the truth.

* * *

"You know Hina I'm happy that you finally got over that shitbag. Of couser now you're with that asshole but at least he's better than that shitbag", Kiba said. Kiba had known Hinata since they were in diapers, she was like a sister to him some argued he treated her better than his actual sister. He had always cared for Hinata which was why he was so mad when Naruto broke her. He remembered how she came knocking at his door late at night with puffy eyes, red nose, and tears running down her face. He remembered how he had to calm her down that night and how the next morning she had to calm him down because he wanted to beat up Naruto. He knew her well and she knew him too, they understood each other and were always there for each other.

"Naruto is not a shitbag Kiba. He is a really nice person who made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes", Hinata said with a smile

"Sure. You know what I say this calls for a drink", Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Kiba is getting late", Hinata said

"Aww come on Hina! My treat", he said with a big smile. Hinata finally agreed and they started walking to the bar.

"You know Kiba we haven't talked about you. What's up between you and Tamaki?", Hinata said giving Kiba a playful push

"well that's a good question honestly I don't even know myself", Kiba said. As they entered the bar Kiba saw two familiar faces and Kiba sure as hell did not like them.

...the

..end

...of

...this

...chapter

 **This one came out very soon after the last one but I'm not sure how long the next one is going to take.**


	21. 21 Tomorrow

**So this was so hard to write since I didn't exactly know how I wanted to write the drama and because I didn't want to do an over the top shit show so I kept erasing and adding things. Also thanks for 100 follows and for enjoying the story.**

 **21\. Tomorrow**

Naruto felt as his tears left his eyes. He didn't know how he felt it was a mixture of anger, jealousy, betrayal, and sadness. Maybe it was the alcohol in Naruto's system or his anger but he punched Sasuke across the face.

"Bastard! You listened as I told you my hopes and fucking feelings knowing it was pointless and said nothing!", Naruto felt the adrenaline rush as he threw another punch. "You are my friend! I thought you were my friend!", Naruto felt the tears as they kept coming. He knew he was making a scene, that people were watching but he didn't care. Sasuke wasn't fighting but Naruto was too drunk to realize that.

"Okay Naruto you got you punches now stop", Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and stared at him. Naruto probably would have put up a better fight if he was sober but he wasn't, so it was quite easy for Sasuke to overpower him.

"No!", Naruto struggled for a few seconds before he couldn't anymore.

"Does she know?", Naruto finally rests his head on Sasuke as the adrenaline wore off and the room began to spin

"No", Sasuke said. Naruto felt his anger raising again but he didn't do anything

"Bastard", he hissed.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto he reeked of alcohol, he had never seen Naruto like that before. Sasuke looked up to see the manager coming out and he sighed, he didn't know why but something made him look around him. As he looked at the crowd of people something caught his eye and at that moment his heart sank, there Hinata stood next to fucking Kiba, her eyes filled with confusion.

* * *

Hinata looked at the scene, the man who she was engaged with who she loved had just fought with Naruto. Naruto the man she used to love the man who she for the longest time admire and spend time with making memories. She couldn't remember the last time she had fainted, it use to happen quite a lot when she was a child but at that moment it felt like she would faint. At that moment her brain couldn't process things she tried understanding what was happening but she couldn't. Maybe Naruto was just drunk and happen to pick a fight with Sasuke. No that wasn't it, the fight wasn't a simple bar fight it was something more. Kiba pulled her to a seat from where she watched as the manager kicked Sasuke and a drunken Naruto out. Sasuke made eye contact with her as he walked out the bar.

"Hinata?", Kiba said her name in that voice. That voice Hinata knew well, he was worried and asking her if he should do anything.

"No. Don't do anything, j-just stay with m-me. P-please", Hinata smiled

"Always", he said. Hinata bit her lip part of her did not want to walk out of the bar. She wanted to stay and have a drink with Kiba go home and smile and talk with Sasuke ignoring what she saw. It truly did sound good to Hinata. It sounded like something she had always done, ignored her feelings on things and smile thru everything. But what truly was stopping Hinata from just ignoring everything. Ignoring your feelings was way easier when they weren't about a romantic relationship, where the whole point was to have feelings for each other. She was in a relationship with Sasuke she couldn't just run away from confrontation like always, in a relationship that didn't work, at least not in a healthy one. She wanted to have a good healthy relationship with Sasuke because he made her feel happy, she was in love, and she had to confront that. She stood up and walked out to find Sasuke, Kiba trailing behind her. Outside there was Sasuke helping Naruto stand. She felt her heart start beating faster and wonder if it was too late to run back in the bar. Naruto looked up and saw her, she looked at him his eyes were red and puffy, from crying, it was painful, she hated seeing Naruto cry. Hinata couldn't do anything but give him a smile as she stood in front of them. At that moment Naruto threw himself at Hinata wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", he cried.

"Shhh. It's okay", she tried to calm him down. He reeked of alcohol and looked like a mess. She felt bad for him. Hinata wrapped her arms around him letting him rest his body on hers, while she patted his head like he was a child. For months she had thought about seeing Naruto again, and never in any or her wildest dreams would she had imagined it would be like this. She looked at Sasuke who had been staring at them not blinking once.

"Looks like you two are cozy enough", Sasuke said turning around. Hinata was confused she wanted to drop Naruto and grabbed Sasuke and screamed for him to explain but before she could voice her confusion and frustration, Kiba pulled Sasuke back and stared him down.

"Listen asshole Hinata is confused so you better start explaining". Sasuke stared at Kiba and sneered

"who the fuck are you to tell me what to do", Sasuke said. His tone of voice reminding Hinata of their first encounter. Suddenly things began to start falling into place.

"S-Sasuke I assume you know Naruto and I assume you knew of my past relationship with. Am I r-right?", Hinata asked.

"You are right", Sasuke said looking at the ground. Hinata didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to do.

"S-Sasuke Naruto is too drunk to be left alone can you help me get him to his house, we'll talk later", Hinata asked Sasuke who still hadn't met her gaze

"Hn"

* * *

Kiba bit his tongue, to keep himself from saying something as he sat next to Sasuke and in front of Hinata and Naruto whose head was currently resting on her lap. He wanted to push him off her and punch him but he couldn't. That drunken moron had given a fight to stay with Hinata while the other moron did nothing but watch. Kiba didn't understand and probably never would, how Hinata was able to stay so calm in situations like this. It was fascinating she never jumped to illogical conclusions, she stayed quiet, always listened to what people had to say, and would analyze situations before taking action. If something really bothered her she would cry but never scream or escalate the situation. He stared at her while she stared back, maybe it was all the years he had spent with her but he knew she knew how he was feeling and what he wanted to do. She shook her head and he sighed throwing his head back. Sometimes Hinata could be scary. He turned to look at the moron who was strangely quiet staring out the window like his fucking life depend it on it. That was the most uncomfortable car ride he ever been on. Kiba really wanted to say something but knew Hinata wouldn't appreciate it so he decide to stay quiet and wait until he finally got out of the fucking car.

* * *

Sasuke felt as a part of him went crazy with jealousy and rage when he saw how Naruto wrapped his fucking arms around his Hinata, how Naruto's fucking head laid on her lap, how Hinata carefully with Kiba's helped a drunk Naruto on his bed, how when the idiot groaned for her to stay she gave him a sweet smiled and said good night. She was so nice to Naruto, but she had rejected him, why was she acting like that. They dropped off Kiba who gave her a hug and offered to punch Sasuke to which Hinata said no. Soon they were the only ones left in the car.

"You seem to know more than I do, I-I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you know so I c-can asses the situation", he heard no anger in her voice, it bothered him.

"aren't you mad?", he asked

"I don't know how I feel. W-Why didn't you tell me Sasuke?", she asked.

"I didn't want you to pick him over me",

"S-Sasuke can you tell me everything, please?", she asked. He looked at her and nodded and he did tell her everything. In part it felt good to let everything out. He didn't know how she was going to react and that scared him, what was he supposed to do if she decided she didn't like him anymore.

"I-I guess I can't say anything about keeping things from each other since I did the s-same but why did you keep them f-from Naruto?", she asked. The question angered Sasuke, she wanted to know why he kept it from fucking Naruto. Why, why the fuck would she care about Naruto did she still love him. Sasuke wasn't good at containing his feelings he never was, sure he was good at hiding them but inside his feeling they took control and when he allowed them to come out it was hard for him to control them.

"Naruto! Fucking Naruto are you serious is that what comes to your mind", Sasuke snapped

"W-why are you angry?",

"You love him?!", Sasuke asked his question sounding more like an accusation.

"N-NO! Of course not, i-isn't that clear to you", she quickly answered her eyes widening

"well you seem to like him just fine", Sasuke said. He was aware his tone sounded more menacing than he was meaning to, but he was mad, he was jealous.

"Sasuke h-he was a drunken mess. W-what did you expect me to do slap him?", she defended herself

"I don't see why not he slept with another woman!", Sasuke knew that what she said made sense she specially with Hinata. He knew she wouldn't be able to be mean or cold towards anyone. But he didn't care. Her reaction however surprised him. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but she didn't, her eyebrows furrowed and tears began to fill her eyes, and she looked down. Sasuke sighed he had done it now, fucking Naruto.

"You didn't know?", he asked already knowing the answer, she shook her head.

"Y-you are an ass. He's an ass", she whimpered

"Hinata. I've never felt this way towards anyone before. I love you and I didn't want you to leave me for Naruto I-I felt jealous. You loved him and I was just the ass you were in an arranged marriage with. You are caring, smart, kind, and beautiful and I'm just a rich good looking asshole. Let's be real you can be with other men and I, I want you, Hinata I love you and I don't want to lose you", Sasuke looked at her. She sniffled and looked up at him

"w-were you always a-aware?", she asked. Sasuke looked at her beautiful huge eyes they were mesmerizing, they looked sad

"No, I found out before we went to your family's home", Sasuke said. Sasuke then was shocked as he got slapped across the face.

"You are an ass Sasuke, how could you do that to your friend. Manipulate things to go your way. Manipulate me. I understand why you wanted to see my family now, why you wanted me to be your girlfriend. You were threatened by Naruto right? I'm right. Naruto had the right to know because he was your friend. Sasuke he talked about you when I was with him, he saw you as his best friend and that's not right. And you aren't just what you say Sasuke you are more and you will go nowhere by putting yourself down. I'm mad at you. But I'm not leaving because I love you", she said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Sasuke looked at her, she looked at him her eyes were narrowed at him but still she didn't look mad. Sasuke felt relief in the inside knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to ask when she knew she loved him and suddenly a smirk threaten to appear as he realised she had told him she loved him.

"what about Naruto then? Do you want me to apologize", he asked

"No. I'm mad at him. It would be the right thing to do but I'm going to tell you what to do", Hinta said. Sasuke moved next to Hinata who surprisingly pushed him away.

"I'm still mad at you", she whispered. Sasuke nodded, yeah it made sense for her to tell him she loves him but right after push him away telling him that she is still mad at him. Sasuke mentally sighed he truly did not understand.

"Hn. What do you want me to do"

"give me time", she said.

"how much time?", Sasuke asked. Sasuke felt something in him want to ask her why she needed time she loved him and he loved her, why did she need time, but even he knew better than to test his luck.

"however much time I need"

"okay". Sasuke was not okay with it.

* * *

Hinata was aware how confusing it was for Sasuke. How it was going to send him mixed signals, but she felt bad, she wanted comfort which would usually come from friends or family but she had none of them right now. She needed a hug, it sounded childish but it made her feel better.

"Sasuke I'm still m-mad at you", she said. hugging his torso. She didn't know why but she was upset, she already had gotten over Naruto but she had hope they could be friends after all those years. All the things he had told her, all the things she had told him. It made her mad. How could he do that to her, she didn't care that he had slept with another woman she was mad at him for doing while they were together and not telling her. It would have hurt less if he had at least been honest with her, it reminded her if her father. That's when she began to cry. She was so mad at Naruto she couldn't be mad at Sasuke. She hugged him until she felt him softly tap her shoulder.

"Hinata we are home", he said. As they walked toward the door she stopped.

"S-Sasuke can I sleep somewhere else t-tonight?", she asked almost whispering

"No problem I'll have them arrange one of the guest rooms for you"

"Sasuke. I-I was thinking o-of staying at Ino's home tonight", she said biting her lip. Hinata just needed someone to talk to who wasn't going to beat people up, she needed Ino. Sasuke's face showed his dislike of the idea but he nodded.

"sure thing. You don't even have to ask", he said. Hinata gave him a weak smile

"I-I also wanted to tell you t-that it would be best not to tell your family about our situation. I-I mean i-it doesn't really change anything s-so we s-shouldn't bother them w-with our problems", she almost whispered the last words.

"Don't worry", he said. Hinata gathered her things and called Ino.

"Hinata! you haven't called in such a long time am I dead to you", Ino answered the call less than happy

"Ino we talked four days ago and you are always on dates with Sai", Hinata giggled

"four days ago! you say it like that isn't forever ago", she gasped

"Ino do you think I-I can stay over your place tonight?", Hinata asked

"are you serious that shouldn't even be a question didn't I give you the keys? Wait why do you want to come is everything alright? Wait no don't answer I'll be here waiting for you", Ino hanged up. Hinata smiled.

"S-Sasuke I'll be coming back tomorrow I hope you have a good night", she went up to Sasuke kissing his cheek before she left. She really needed someone to talk to who would understand, and she thought Ino was her best option. She also needed to talk to Yami.

* * *

"Oh man I totally forgot to tell her you were here", Ino pouted

"I'm sure Hinata won't mind seeing me again after all this time. I know I won't mind seeing her", he said grabbing a drink

"You know she is engaged", Ino sighed

"I know, who do you think I am Ino? I have my morals I would not go after a taken woman", he adjusted his glasses

"Hmph. Anyways I'm going to need you to leave, Hinata is coming here probably to talk to me and tell me what's going on and she won't do that with you being you here", Ino said crossing her arms

"I will leave when she arrives. You know Ino I used to be best friends with her too, I used to be there for her all the time. It was always the three of us", He said sitting down

"Shino I know that already and what is your point", Ino asked annoyed

"my point is that I am very special to Hinata", Shino with his straight face

"well somebody has their head up their ass", Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ino you wouldn't understand our relationship", Shino said resting his head on the couch. He was actually kind of nervous to see Hinata again, if he remembered correctly he hadn't seen her since sixth grade. A smile graced him lips, what a long time had past. He wondered how she was now, was she still the same stuttering shy girl she used to be.

the...

end...

of..

the...

chapter...

 **I'm ALreADy TrAceR**


	22. 22 Birthday Present

**22\. Birthday Present**

Hinata pushed the button to the twelfth floor and sighed as taped her foot. She had been trying to hold it together at least until she was inside Ino's apartment. She stood in front of the door and knocked, she had the keys but thought it would be rude for her just to barge in.

"Hinata", a smile greeted her. Hinata just stood there frozen, how many years had it been since she last time she saw him? "you look beautiful".

"S-Shino", she stuttered. She was too tired to process any more things thrown but she managed a smile. "thank you, I-I don't know what to say. When was the last time I saw you?". Shino smiled and patted her head

"seems like you've been crying, I assume you came here to talk to Ino, she is on the balcony, she got a call from Sai. Hinata I would love to catch up tomorrow it would be my pleasure if you could join me for breakfast", he said stepping out the door. Hinata was confused, to say the least.

"w-wait where are you going?", she asked

"I was just leaving before you knocked on the door. Good night Hinata", he left with a smile. Part of Hinata was happy to see he hadn't changed at all. After all the years. Those thoughts were quickly pushed back as she entered the apartment ready to do what she came here to do. She sank in the couch and waited for Ino.

"Hinata? When did you get here? Did you happen to see Shino?", Ino came in the living room

"I did actually, why didn't you tell me he was her", Hinata asked

"I forgot and he refused to leave until you got here", Ino said sitting beside Hinata. "that's not why you came here"

"S-Sasuke he was N-Naruto's best friend but not only that he knew about me and Naruto and didn't tell me. I found out when Kiba and I went to a bar and there they were in a fucking bar fighting, Naruto was a fucking drunken mess and was crying. A-and you know me I couldn't do anything to him. I-I was talking to Sasuke and I asked him why he didn't tell Naruto about us a-and Sasuke was mad because I was being "too" nice to Naruto and thought I still loved him. And h-he told me Naruto slept with someone else and I broke down crying. I-I don't know how to fill about Naruto he-he Ahhhh! I want to slap him. How did he dare do that! JUst thinking about himself. I'm just confused", Hinata felt tears come back. Ino stood silent for a moment and she sighed

"Hinata you were an ass to Sasuke", she said staring at Hinata. She was confused s-she was an ass? "You really need to stop being so fucking nice and giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. Hinata if I'm right you didn't tell Sasuke about Naruto because of fear it might pose problems in the relationship and Sasuke did the same thing. I understand they are somewhat different but the intent was the same. Anyways you don't seem to be mad about that because you understand you both did sort of the same thing so that only leaves another option. Hinata I know you like to forgive people but that doesn't mean everyone deserves forgiveness or that forgiving a person means you have to like them, Naruto cheated on you and yet you still treated him as if nothing happened according to you because he was drunk and you have forgiven him but you gotta see it from Sasuke's point of view. The ex of his current girlfriend who cheated on her is-. Wait how nice were you to Naruto?", Ino asked. Hinata looked down embarrassed.

"He was so drunk that h-he hugged me and I didn't push him off he also laid his head on my l-lap in the car", she said

"you must be kidding Hinata! You are going to tell me you don't see anything wrong with that. Hinata there is nothing wrong with not being nice to certain people some don't deserve it. And it was not your place to fight for Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship that is a problem they will figure out. Your relationship is with Sasuke and you have to know if you find problems with him and you, not what he doesn't tell Naruto. Hinata I can see you are mad at Naruto and that is completely fine don't push those feelings away and pretend everything is alright. You've got to learn how to say enough is enough and not deal with people's bullshit", Ino said. Hinata nodded Ino made sense, she was probably right, hell she was right. She looked up and smiled.

"thank you Ino", she hugged her.

"no problem I'm always here", she hugged her back. Hinata knew that most people didn't see Ino as a wise person but she was, many things in her life attributed to that.

* * *

Sasuke looked outside the window and drank out of the bottle, he had looked for the shot glasses but failed to find them. He knew she was going to come back tomorrow but part of him was still scared. He tried his best not to think of her but it all kept coming back to her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?", Mikoto sighed

"Nothing happened now leave me alone", Sasuke growled

"Hinata is gone while you are here drinking", Mikoto said sitting down next to Sasuke

"Hinata is not required to be in this house at all times she can go wherever she pleases without an explanation. I know you haven't been particularly involved in my life but I do drink a lot, too much for even you to not notice. I don't need an excuse to drink just a bottle", Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke you're drunk", his mother shook her head in disapproval

"and in other news the sky is blue", Sasuke said taking another sip. He was drunk so what?

"Sasuke I am your mother and I'm just looking out for you. If something happened is best to tell me now so I can take care of it", Mikoto said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and laughed, of course, his mother always took care of things.

"I don't need you controlling my life more than you already are"

"I don't control your life Sasuke"

"Don't lie Mikoto you've always control things to go your way. You know for a mother that was never physically there you sure as hell had a lot of say in my life", he said putting down an empty bottle of Vodka.

"Sasuke I know we weren't always there when you two were growing up but we tried our best and nothing was ever missing from your life and your brother's. Everything I do Sasuke is to see you succeed, you may not see it but I love you. I love you and Itachi you are the reason for my existence", Mikoto said standing up

"You are right I don't see it", Sasuke said opening another bottle. His mother clearly looked hurt as she left, Sasuke may have felt bad if he hadn't had the same conversation with her a million times before. He never really understood his mother. He honestly didn't like her very much she was always smiling and being nice to everyone but when he was little he barely saw her and suddenly she just came in telling him what to do and shaping his life the way she and his father saw fit. He actually blamed them for Itachi leaving and being disowned, if they hadn't been so controlling over Itachi maybe he could have stayed. His mother had attempted to connect with him in his later years but he had shot her down every time, she was too late. His father was a whole other thing Sasuke doubted the fucker even knew he had children, he had never had a full conversation with the man that wasn't related to business and unlike his mother, the man never even made an effort to ask what his children thought about something. Sasuke groaned his head hurt.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she sat up, it was still early and she walked to the window where a smile graced her lips when she saw the snow covering the city. She always loved Ino's apartment mainly because of the view it had of the city, the snow then reminded her of something that had escaped her mind, tomorrow was her birthday. Ino was still sleeping so she decided to make breakfast.

"mmh what smells so good", Ino yawned as she entered the kitchen

"I made us breakfast", Hinata smiled

"I should have you over more often Hinata", Ino said grabbing a plate.

"Ino do you have Shino's number?", Hinata asked

"Yes I do, why do you need it?"

"Yesterday he told me that he wanted to invite me to breakfast so we could catch up but I don't think I'll go", Hinata said

"Hmph. I would be careful if I were you",

"Shino it's not like that Ino he would never". Shino was an old friend of Hinata's she used to be one of her closest

"you never know. But changing the topic your birthday is tomorrow Hinata what are you gonna do this year?", Ino's friends brighten. Hinata blushed remembering what Ino did for her birthday last year. Hinata remembered the terror in her when she, Ino, and Tenten found themselves in a strip club all thanks to Ino.

"I don't know I think this year I would rather do nothing", she smiled

"you are no fun we could have gone to the same place we went last year", Ino sighed and Hinata blushed just thinking about it. Hinata left Ino's apartment and decide to go to Sasuke she felt better now and wanted to apologize. She texted Shino who said he understood and it was all good. She had wanted to talk to Yami but wanted to see Sasuke first. She arrived at the house where she was instantly greeted by Mikoto.

"Hinata it is nice to see you. I was told you weren't here yesterday which was sad because I needed to tell you something", Mikoto smiled, Hinata wondered what she needed to tell her.

"i-is something wrong?", she asked.

"why so negative of course not. I can tell you want to see Sasuke he is in the room. Can you ask him to come down the news concerns both of you", she smiled. Hinata nodded and went to see Sasuke. She opened the door and there was Sasuke she smiled when he saw him and so did he. She went to hug him and he kissed her. Hinata could taste the alcohol in his mouth but at the moment she didn't care she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"You smell like a bar", she giggled ending the kiss.

"I had a few shots last night", he said looking at her

"Sasuke I-I'm sorry, I the whole thing with Naruto. I'm sorry", she said she could feel herself blushing

"it's okay. You know you never told me tomorrow was your birthday", he said

"if I'm being honest I forgot for a while. Your mother says she wants to tell us something", she said

"hn. I'll take a shower first", he grabbed a towel. She smiled she felt happy to be with him again.

* * *

Sasuke was happy to see Hinata back he knew she was coming back but seeing her just made it real. He got out of the shower and he remembered the conversation he had with his mother this morning.

 _"Sasuke since you refuse to tell me what is going on I thought that I at least let you know-"_

 _"nothing is going on",_

 _"have manners Sasuke don't interrupt. Tomorrow is Hinata's birthday. Thought you may want to keep that in mind"_

He looked at Hinata he had no idea what his mother wanted but it didn't matter.

"ready to go?", he asked, she nodded with a smile and grabbed his hand. Sasuke personally wasn't a touchy person he didn't really like to hug people or hold people's hand but with Hinata it was different. She would sometimes do that but she also knew how to give someone space.

"when is y-your birthday?", she asked him

"July 23", he answered

"what do you usually do for your birthdays",

"drink"

"Sasuke you drink almost every day. You have a problem", she said shooting his a glare. A glare that honestly wasn't intimidating

"is that glare?", he chuckled. She just ignored him turning red.

"you are here", Mikoto said with a wide smile, "Hinata your birthday is coming tomorrow and I wanted to give an early birthday present that is why your apartment will finally be ready tomorrow. Do not worry about the furniture and your belongings I already have that cover. Tomorrow you can move in", Mikoto smiled. Sasuke honestly didn't care so much, in fact, he thought it would be nice for him and Hinata to be alone.

"T-Thank you so much Mikoto it is so nice of you, I do hope it was a bother", Hinata smiled, Mikoto smiled

"It was no bother at all Hinata it was my pleasure", she smiled. Sasuke thought about his mother, she never knew how to stay out she was probably worried about his relationship with Hinata and decide to things up.

end...

of...

...the

chapter...

 **the ending was weak but I didn't know how to make it more interesting**


	23. 23 Yes

**23\. Yes**

"You know I'm kind of hurt you didn't tell me you were in Konoha when you got here", Kiba chuckled

"You should have known I was coming. The party will be soon and any family who has power will be going. The Uzumaki family, the Uchiha, Hyuga, Haruno, Inazuka, the Nara, and so many more families are going.", Shino said

"I knew you were going to come eventually but I didn't know when",

"come on Kiba you know me better than that, you know why I chose to come at this time"

"It's Hinata's birthday. Shino she is engaged",

"Why does everyone keep reminding that. I am not going after Hinata for fuck's sake, you should understand Kiba. I see her as a friend and nothing else", Shino sighed

"well not that it will matter because I heard from Ino she didn't accept your offer to "catch up", Kiba grinned

"of course she didn't, she seemed to be having some issues which I assume she had to deal with"

"Can you believe Sasuke didn't tell Hinata about Naruto", Kiba said with a frown

"You are one to talk Kiba"

"What I do is to keep Hinata from unnecessary pain"

"Seems like people need to start telling you Hinata is engaged instead of me", Shino said taking a sip of his coffee

"I've missed your smart mouth", Kiba mouth curved into a grin

"Changing the topic doesn't make it go away", Shino smirked.

* * *

Naruto groaned as a headache hit him, it hurt like a bitch. He slowly sat up as any quick movement would result in an even worst headache. He sat on his head for ten minutes trying to remember what lead to his current state. He was in Konaha, he remembered he came earlier but why? For Hinata, he came to talk to Hinata. Hinata it all came back, Hinata and Sasuke they were getting married. He tried to feel mad about that but his head hurt so much it was hard to feel anything but pain. He managed to drag his body to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. He looked at the cup in his hand and sighed, it had all cached up with him, the consequences to his actions were finally here. He thought about Sasuke a part of him hated him with a passion and blamed Sasuke for all of it, but he knew he couldn't. He knew Hinata wasn't much of a superficial person she didn't just like Sasuke for the same reasons everyone did. Hinata what was he going to do. He wanted to cry and he did. Naruto spends the day in his apartment thinking about what he was going to to do. He met the following day with banging on the door he reluctantly walked to the door and opened it, there standing was Sakura. Naruto sighed he didn't want to talk to anyone so he shut the door, that angered Sakura who started banging in the door even more and following by screaming. He sighed yet again and opened the door. Sakura pushes her way in.

"Naruto we need to talk", she said

"Oh do we now?", Naruto said not ready for whatever she was going to do or say.

* * *

Hinata's eyes open to find herself on Sasuke's chest her cheeks began to burn and she slowly sat up. She couldn't believe they were going to have a whole apartment to themselves, it scared her. She felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist and she smiled.

"Happy Birthday", he said

"T-thank you", she smiled turning to him. His hair was a mess but she liked it.

"You know if you want I could take you to dinner tonight", he said. Hinata smiled they hadn't actually had the opportunity to go on a proper date, the whole relationship was so rushed they didn't have time.

"That would be great, but do you t-think I could go to see my family f-first"

"Sure want me to go with you"

"Sure if you want", she smiled. They got ready and headed to the table to be greeted with a smiling Itachi.

"Good morning to you both and happy birthday Hinata", he smiled giving her a little box wrapped in purple paper with a silver bow. Hinata blushed a little it was nice of Itachi to get her something.

"T-thank you so much Itachi", she said. Itachi simply smiled back and poking her forehead with two fingers. Hinata was a little confused as to why Itachi would poke her but decided to ignore it.

"You're welcome Hinata", he said looking at Sasuke with a smile. Hinata looked at the little box and wondered what was in it. The box was wrapped in a beautiful purple paper which had a delicate design and was all tied up with a sparkly silver ribbon.

"You know you can open it right now", Itachi said with a smile, Hinata looked up at Itachi and smiled, she was curious to see what was in the box.

"She can open the gifts after breakfast", Mikoto said handing her a gift bag.

"Thank you so much Mikoto", she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Itachi and shot him a glare which he made sure Itachi saw, Itachi just smiled and turned to Hinata and kept talking. He did not understand why Itachi always did that, he came to the conclusion that it was to see Sasuke jealous which it was working. Why did he poke her and how the hell did he know it was her birthday anyway.

Sasuke put his arm around Hinata during the breakfast making sure Itachi saw. He then felt his phone buzz.

 **Itachi-Protective much?.**

Sasuke looked up and saw a smiling looking at him.

 **Sasuke-Go fuck yourself.**

 **Itachi-I was just trying to be nice Sasuke, it is her birthday after all. What did you get her?**

 **Sasuke-How did you know it was her birthday?**

 **Itachi-Research**.

Sasuke sighed and put his phone down. When they finished breakfast Itachi approached them smiling.

"So I heard you are finally moving into your apartment today", he said

"Yes and?", Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Nothing I just wanted to know", Itachi smiled

"And why do you need to know?", Sasuke asked him, his face not changing

"To know when you were going to be accepting visitors of course",

"Well you can come by anytime Itachi", Hinata said with a smile. Sasuke looked at Itachi's face, his brother was great at pretending and to most people, Itachi always seemed genuine but Sasuke knew the difference. Sasuke watched as his fake smile became a genuine one.

"Thank you, Hinata",

"Hn. Itachi you know father will be coming back from his business trip today", Sasuke reminded Itachi with a smirk.

"Oh is he? Well, make sure to inform him about the investment company. Happy birthday Hinata, and congratulations on your new home", Itachi left with a smile. Sasuke was glad when his brother finally left but still had to deal with his mother. They got out of the house too late in Sasuke's opinion which annoyed him since he had the whole day planned out, but then his brother had to appear and his mother had to keep talking, there wouldn't be any time to take Hinata to dinner if she wanted to visit her family. They had decided to visit Hinata's family before they went to the apartment which Sasuke wasn't the most thrilled about.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!", Hanabi smiled while hugging her. She looked at Sasuke smiled, he simply smiled back

"Thank you Hanabi", Hinata smiled back and patted her hair down

"Come on I got to show you something", Hanabi pulled Hinata and Sasuke followed behind them. Sasuke kept looking around to see if Hiashi was anywhere to be seen but he wasn't which made him feel better. However, when he looked straight ahead to where Hanabi was taking them he realized he was not so lucky. There standing were Neji and Hiashi waiting for her, Neji was actually smiling which was an odd sight and Hiashi's lips were kind of curved? Sasuke wondered if that was supposed to be a smile.

"Happy birthday Hinata", he hugged her a little too long in Sasuke's opinion. They all gave her presents and she looked happy. He saw Hiashi walking towards him and mentally cursed, he didn't want to talk to Hiashi. Hiashi didn't like Sasuke and Sasuke didn't like Hiashi why would Hiashi even walk towards him.

"Sasuke you don't look very happy", Hiashi said

"What do you want?", Sasuke stared at him

"Hmph. I see your manners are gone again", he sneered

"You are one to talk about manners", Sasuke said with a straight face

"You are making this harder than it should be", Hiashi growled, "Hinata and I have talked, she loves you very much and apparently so do you. I'm sure you know I don't want to do this but Hinata is my daughter and I love her so I apologize for offending you in the past", Hiashi said clearly bitter which put a smirk on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke could have made a smart ass comment but he decided against.

"Hn"

"Have you given her a ring yet?", Hiashi asked.

* * *

"Hanabi can you do me a favor?", Hinata asked her sister

"Of course it's your birthday", she said with a grin

"I'm going to see Yami can you make sure father doesn't start anything with Sasuke?",

"No need to ask", she walked off. Hinata walked to Yami's room, she remembered when she was little and scared and would run to her room crying. Yami was always there for her. Hinata stood in front of the door and knocked. She heard footsteps and the door was opened,

"Hinata, I'm so happy to see you. Happy birthday", she reached out and touched her cheek with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Yami. I'm so happy to see you", she smiled giving her a hug. She noticed how she was taller than Yami, it seemed like just yesterday Hinata looked up to Yami.

"Come on in Hinata there is no need to be standing there", Yami fully opens the door inviting her in.

* * *

After a while, they left and it was clear to Sasuke there wasn't going to be enough time to take her out to a diner. They got to their apartment door and he saw how Hinata beamed with excitement. They opened the door and there he saw a spacious apartment that was more minimalistic and modern than what he thought his mother was going to go with. He sighed and Hinata looked at him.

"D-don't you like it?", Hinata asked

"I do", Sasuke said skimming through the apartment

"then w-what's wrong?", she looked up at him with worry on her face

"Everything is fine", he smiled at her

"You don't look fine", she touched his forehead

"I'm fine there is no need to worry", he reassured her. He looked at her and his heart started beating faster and faster, he couldn't wait he loved her. He knew the beginning of their relationship was less than the promising hell they were engaged and he hadn't even gotten down on a knee and ask him to marry her. They Weren't going anywhere so he might as well just do it. Yeah, it sounded good but he felt anxious. Why? He looked at in the eyes and got on a knee, she gave him a puzzled look as he reached for the little black velvet box.

"Hinata will you marry me?", his words came out a little rougher than he intended. She stared at him for a while which made him panic, but before he could say anything to break the silence he saw the tears on her eyes. She threw her arms around him and nodded.

"Yes", she smiled. He felt a smile on his own lips appear before he put the ring on her finger. Sasuke cupped her face in his hand and kissed her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around bringing him closer to her.

* * *

"So you haven't given her a ring yet?", Hiashi asked the same question as if he needed to make sure he heard correctly

"No", Sasuke mumbled. Hiashi sighed he hated what he was about to do he hated it with all his fucking being but it was for his daughter, and also to get Ayami off his back, she had been bothering him nonstop about it. So he reluctantly took out the little black velvet box.

"It used to belong to Hinata's mother. I think it would look great on Hinata, she looks so much like her mother after all", Hiashi said looking at the box. He watched as Sasuke opened the box revealing the beautiful ring.

 **sorry for being out for so long but life, I will try to update faster.**


	24. 24 Business

**24\. Business**

 **So to clear any confusion Ayami was Hinata's babysitter who she calls Yami or Nana. Chapter 16 has more about their relationship.**

 _"Hinata I'm so happy to see you here. Although I thought you would spend your birthday with Sasuke", Ayami sat on the sofa in front of Hinata with a smile._

 _"Yami do you really think I wouldn't come to see you on my birthday", Hinata smiled,_

 _"Well Hinata, you are soon going to be married and will have more important things to do than to visit me",_

 _"You are underestimating how much you mean to me Yami. You raised me and for that, I will always make time for you. Unless you get bored of me and want me to stop bothering you that is",_

 _"You are not bothering me Hinata, I do appreciate your visits. It's just I don't wish to trouble you, with an old hag like me"_

 _"Don't say. You are of no bother to me", Hinata said with a smile. Ayami smiled when she saw Hinata she saw Hiroko. They were both so similar, Hinata was a carbon copy of her._

 _"Hinata you are so much like your_ mother _", Ayami said_

 _"My mother we haven't talked about her in a while", Hinata chuckled_

 _"Yeah, we haven't. Do you want to?", Ayami asked_

 _"No. I rather not"_

 _"I'm sorry if I upset you Hinata"_

 _"No don't worry about that, it's just that I don't really think there is much to talk about. I don't remember her Yami, there isn't anything to talk about"_

 _"Hinata how do you feel about Sasuke Hinata? I heard what happened", Ayami asked. She personally liked the young man, sure he seemed like a brat but she could tell he really did care about Hinata and from what she had heard and seen he treated her nice._

 _"Did Kiba already tell you?", Hinata chuckled_

 _"Just answer the question". Kiba indeed had told her everything and even told her to talk to Hinata about it. Ayami always liked Kiba, she had seen him grow up next to Hinata and had a soft spot for him and was actually kind of sad when she found out their engagement was off._

 _"He explained himself Yami, and I trust him. Plus I wasn't completely transparent either. I-I love him and I want to marry him", Hinata_

 _"Hn. That's nice to know", she looked at her with a smile. "You know Hinata you haven't asked for your birthday present, don't you want to see it", Ayami said with a smile_

 _"You know there is no need for you get me something",_

 _"Now I taught you better than that Hinata it is rude to turn down a gift",_

 _"I-I d-didn't mean it that way. I-I was just saying that you weren't required to", Hinata turned red of embarrassment. Ayami chuckled shaking her head she truly was like Hiroko._

 _"I know don't panic", Ayami said handing Hinata a box. The box was black with a red and white stripe down the middle._

 _"Thank you Ayami", she smiled taking the box. Ayami watched as she opened the box revealing a silver necklace with a small charm of the Uchiha family crest. Hinata looked at the necklace, the chain was thin and delicate and the red part of the crest looked to be made out of rubies. Hinata smiled at the necklace in her hand._

 _"I-it's beautiful. Where did you get it?", Hinata asked_

 _"It used to belong to me", Ayami replied_

 _"How?", Hinata asked confused_

 _"My mother gave it to me", Ayami smiled. At that moment Hinata realized she didn't really know Ayami's last name._

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his new room, which he could get used to. It was quiet and the sunlight brightened the apartment, Hinata's head rested on his arm while her hand laid on his chest. He looked at her and could feel a smile form on his stayed on the bed not wanting to wake Hinata up, he reached for his phone and saw three missed calls from Naruto and a text from his mother. Sasuke sighed it was just morning and he had to deal with shit, he decided to ignore them and do other things. He felt Hinata move and looked down at her, he watched as her eyes slowly opened and stared back at him. Her cheeks began to turn red.

"H-how long have you been a-awake?", she asked

"Not that long", he answered.

"I thought you had to go to the office today?", she said rubbing her eyes

"I'm the boss' son", he smirked. Hinata gave him a look and raised her eyebrow

"That means nothing Sasuke you have to be there in time", she said

"You sound like my father", he chuckled. There was a time where he would have been thirty minutes earlier to anything but that time was long gone, Sasuke couldn't care less about his father's company so he saw no point in putting effort. When it came down to it Sasuke didn't really have anything he saw worth to put the effort in.

"Maybe your father has a point now come on get out of bed", he felt as Hinata grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of bed.

"You know you don't hace to do this", he tried to keep a straight face. Hinata was acting like a mother making sure her kid completed his chores.

"Well you seem n-not to care", Hinata said

"I don't", Sasuke said

"You should care", she said

"Why?", He asked surprised by her comment

"Because y-you will be the head o-of the Uchiha Sasuke", she said

"Never thought you would care about such a thing"

"I don't but you should". Sasuke was confused by her, what was that supposed to mean.

"Weren't you supposed to be the head of the Hyuga. What happened with that?"

"Father decided I-I wasn't fit to be head and that it would be best if I just married"

"What do you mean?", Sasuke felt kind of mad that Hinata was just a thing at the end to be married off to someone but he understood that it was just how things were.

"H-he said I was too emotional and wouldn't be able to do good in business and said I shouldn't waste my time trying. So he stopped my training and began to train Hanabi. A-At the end it worked out for him, he would get to marry his daughter to a wealthy family and make a strong relationship and would have someone of his liking as head of the Hyugga", Hinata said calmly looking at her cup of coffee

"Did you want to become head?", Sasuke asked she seemed weirdly okay with everything.

"I-I don't know. I thought I did b-but really it d-doesn't bother me that I didn't", she smiled. Sasuke smiled at her, Hinata was something else. He sighed as he entered the building and groan when he saw the people waiting for him.

"Uchiha we've been waiting for you", Gaara said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"There was horrendous traffic", Sasuke grinned

"Let just get to the point", Shikamaru yawned

"We soon will but it's unacceptable to be late to a meeting that oneself called", Gaara said shooting Sasuke a glare. Sasuke smirked he loved ticking off Gaara, the guy seem to hate him with all of his being. Sasuke wouldn't usually care if someone didn't like him but to see someone who was always so poised begin to loose his patience was funny.

"You know some people have a wife to worry about", Sasuke said looking straight at Gaara who's glare showed just how much he wanted to strangle him.

"Hmph wife", he heard that familiar voice comment. He had forgotten Kiba would be there. His father's company had recently decided to start doing business with the Uchiha which was horrendous timing in Sasuke's point of view because it meant that Sasuke would be looking at a lot of Kiba.

"Is there a problem with my wife?", Sasuke asked

"Nothing it's just that she isn't your wife yet", Kiba said with a grin

"Let's not bring personal issues in our business. We are here to do one thing and it would be best if we started now since we are already a bit late", Sasuke looked to see Shino Aburame.

"Yes it would be best for us to start, is anyone not present?", Sasuke asked already knowing the answer.

"Uzumaki and Haruno didn't show up", Choji Akimichi answered, Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"What are we going to do about the Hyugas?", choji asked.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?", Sasuke asked

"Well they will be at the event", Choji said

"Hn. They will", Sasuke nodded. He had forgotten that the Hyuga and the Uchiha weren't in the best terms before his engagement with Hinata. Nobody knew about the engagement between the Uchiha and Hyuga and the party would be the place where their engagement would be announced.

•••••••••••••line

"Hinata?", Neji said her name snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?", she looked up at him

"We have to talk about the party coming up, you do know what the means?", Neji asked

"O-Of course I do, my engagement will be would be announced", Hinata said

"Hinata, I love you and you are like a sister to me but you do know how much this mean to the Hyuga", Neji said looking away from Hinata's gaze. Hinata sighed he was treating her like a child.

"Neji I'm no idiot I know trust me. T-The fact that I have developed feeling in this marriage does not take away from what the true intentions of this is",

"Hinata I love and you know that I would never do or say anything with the intention to hurt you", Neji said finally making eye contact with her. Hinata then knew there was something Neji had to say.

"Neji just say it I can take"

"You were engaged to Itachi", Neji said. Hinata raised an eyebrow, she didn't remember being engaged to Itachi.

"E-Explain please",

"I heard your father's conversation with Ayami and well apparently you were engaged to Itachi after the engagement to Inuzuka was off. But when you got with Uzumaki your father couldn't break you off so decided to pull you out of the engagement and end up owing Fugaku Uchiha and after you and Uzumaki broke up well the Uchihas pushed for you and Sasuke to marry", Neji said. Hinata smiled part of her was offended her father had been arranging her into marriages but part of her was touched that her father, the Hiashi Hyuga a man of his word had pulled out of an deal because of her feelings. The fact that she was engaged to Itachi didn't even bother her as she was too surprised for the reason the engagement was broken.

"Wow my father actually cares", she chuckled

"What do you mean?", Neji asked with a confused look on his face. Hinata smiled and held up her hand with her mother's ring. Neji's eyes widen

"No fucking way", he whispered

"I know", Hinata nodded

"But he hates Sasuke", Neji said

"I know", she laughed. Hinata knew how much her mother's ring meant to his father and how much he had guarded that ring and giving it to Sasuke, that was something she never saw coming. Hinata entered her apartment and smiled, she loved having the everything about it. The color of the walls and the furniture and the view you got of the city. She walked to her room where she undressed to go take a shower. She thought about the party which was going to be in a week. She had to do so many things it and it bothered her. She never really liked parties with all the people and talking, it was all too much for her. She got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. She heard the door opened and smiled instantly walking to see Sasuke. He looked at her and smiled, he walked to her giving her a kiss which she deepened by pulling him closer.


	25. 25 You Look Nice

**25\. You Look Nice**

 _"Shino", Hinata said throwing her arms around him, "it's so nice to see",_

 _"It's nice to see you too", he smiled at her. Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded. How did Hinata know Aburame, Ino Yamanaka made sense their families had a good relationship but Aburame? Why did they seem to have such a good relationship? Did Sasuke have to worry about Aburame? Sasuke didn't know much about Aburame, he knew the guy was usually cool, collected, and polite. In many ways, Shino Aburame was the perfect businessman._

 _"You're looking quite surprised", Kiba's voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts._

 _"Am I?", Sasuke asked in worried that his face was showing too much displeasure_

 _"No, just guessed you would be jealous about Shino", Kiba grinned. Sasuke looked at Kiba he reminded him of Naruto. Sasuke thought about Naruto he was the only friend Sasuke had known, a complete opposite from Hinata judging by the people around him. It made sense Hinata was a nice and pleasant person to be around._

 _"You truly enjoy pissing me off", Sasuke sneered_

 _"Not more than you enjoy pissing off Gaara", Kiba said_

 _"How do you know Aburame?", Sasuke asked_

 _"Hinata, Shino, and I have been friends since little", Kiba said._

 _"You are Sasuke Uchiha huh?", Ino examined Sasuke from head to toe, "I thought you'd be taller", she sighed sounding disappointed. Sasuke looked at Ino Yamaka, he had heard that she was beautiful._

 _"And I thought you'd be prettier", he said without thinking. Ino's eyes widen and Kiba started laughing, making Sasuke realize what he had just said. Sasuke didn't know how to follow something like that up he wasn't used to having a conversation with people, and the few he had were with limited to conversations with Naruto, his family or just purely business conversations._

 _"Sorry", he said shortly after._

* * *

Hinata looked at the dresses in front of her they were all so pretty, but none were her style. All of them just showed a little more than she was used to.

"So which one is your favorite?", Mikoto asked clearly enthusiastic about the dresses. Hinata bit her lip not sure of which one she should wear.

"They are all so beautiful. Which one do you think would fit me best?", Hinata asked Mikoto who's eyes instantly brighten.

"You care about my opinion!", Mikoto squealed. Hinata smiled shyly a little surprised by Mikoto's reaction.

"It would really be nice", Hinata smiled."I-it looks beautiful", Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and forced a smile. It wasn't that the dress was ugly, it was beautiful. But Hinata thought the plunged neckline was too deep, the back was too exposed, the diamonds on the dress to eye-catching, and overall it was too opulent for her.

"You look like an angel", Mikoto smiled,

"T-thank you", Hinata blushed

"You know Hinata I am very thankful that you are here", Mikoto smiled

"W-why is that?", Hinata asked confused by Mikoto's comment.

"Sasuke had finally someone to talk to, someone to make him company whose presence he doesn't mind. We were never there for our boys while they grew up, we were consumed by our work yet we were so involved in the path they were taking and Sasuke despises us for it. I understand him and don't blame him. Growing up all had was Itachi and when Itachi got disowned it broke him. He might not say it but I know. He always acts like he doesn't care about anything and he probably doesn't, but with you, he makes an effort and that makes me happy".

* * *

"I honestly cannot comprehend why you have that bitter face Uchiha. You should be happy this was what you wanted after all this is what you fought for, the day has finally come for you", Hiashi said with a cold expression. Mikoto's eye twitch, it was no secret she hated Hiashi.

"I am simply sickened by your presence", Mikoto sneered

"You know Uchiha our families are finally uniting and for you to be so blinded by hate for things we cannot change is foolish", Hiashi said his expression remaining the same

"You piece of shit", Mikoto hissed, "how dare you say that. It is all your fault Hiashi. Your brother was killed Hiashi tell me would you ever forgive the person responsible for his death", Mikoto said glaring at him.

"She wasn't your sister", Hiashi said not breaking eye contact

"She was like a sister to me!", Mikoto snapped. "You know you killed her Hiashi and no matter what anyone says you are responsible for her death. Being with Hinata I've seen she is so much like her, thank god. You know in a way it makes me happy to know that even after her death you constantly had to see her, the woman you killed, in your own daughter. And now that daughter will be leaving you and joining my family. I don't know if it hurts you because monsters like you don't have feelings but just the possibility that it does makes me happy", Mikoto grinned. Hiashi emotionless face finally twitched.

"I will make this clear to you Mikoto if you ever begin to use my daughter in your stupid games as you do with your family I will strangle Sasuke", Hiashi threatened his glare becoming colder.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and got into the car he hadn't seen Hinata since the morning, they both have been too busy preparing for the party. Sasuke thought about the party one would think that he would be happy to finally make it known Hinata was his, but he wasn't. He didn't really dislike it but he didn't really like it either. In a way, the beauty of their relationship was how peaceful it was with her. She was understanding and nice towards him. She was overall a nice person, but that didn't really stop her from commenting on something she thought was wrong and when she did she wasn't an ass about it.

Sasuke liked the way things were sure there were some bumps in the relationship but overall it was good and he wondered if everyone knowing would change that. It gave him a headache to think about both Naruto and Sakura being there. He didn't really mind Naruto it was unlikely that he was going to do anything but Sakura was a wild card. The more Sasuke thought about it the more complicated it became. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door being opened. He looked and saw Hinata in a beautiful dress with her hair up showcasing her neck. He felt his mouth go dry when he saw her enter the car. She was stunning. She was his.

"You look nice", Hinata gave him a shy smiled.

"You look stunning", Sasuke said,

"Thank you", Hinata blushed a little before looking away. Sasuke grabbed her hand and held it close to him.

"Are you ready?", he asked her

"I-I think I am. I never really liked parties", she mumbled,

"I understand how you feel. You know Naruto will probably be there", Sasuke finally said something they both knew but had ignored.

"Y-yes", she sighed wrapping her hands around Sasuke's arm. "D-do you want to talk about?", Hinata asked clearly uncomfortable.

"No", Sasuke answered putting his hand on her leg, "Not tonight". He touched her cheek leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back placing her hands on his shoulders. Sasuke placed his hand on her bare back and pulled her closer to him. Her scent was captivated all of him. He left her and went for her neck before Hinata pushed him off.

"Sasuke we can't. The party", she said blushing a crimson red.

"Sorry", Sasuke said.

"D-don't apologize', she chuckled grabbing his hand again.


	26. 26 This Party Is For Them

**So thank you so much for the reviews I do appreciate it. A lot of things will happen in this chapter so let's just get to it.**

 **26\. This Party Is For Them**

 _"I've always loved him you know. Since little I've always looked out for him. He always kept to himself and seem to put a barrier between him and others. I tried my best to break it, I never did. And suddenly he is married and in love. Do you know painful that is?",_

 _"I fucking hate you Sakura. It makes me happy to know that you are hurting", Naruto mumbled. Sakura quickly stood up with tears in her eyes and slapped him._

 _"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!", she broke down_

 _"You gave me false hope. You played with me. You made me believe I had a chance with you", he glared at her_

 _"It's not my fucking fault you're an idiot Naruto. I never promised anything. I was just looking for comfort.", she said sniffled_

 _"You never said that", he said walking to the door_

 _"If you really did love her you would have never slept with me", she said grabbing her purse_

 _"I know that was my mistake. Now leave me alone", he opened the door_

 _"I truly am sorry that you lost the person you loved", she said before leaving_

 _"Not as much as I am", he said closing the door._

* * *

The car door was opened and Sasuke stepped out first then helping Hinata out. Hinata felt when the cold breeze hit her and shivered, she looked at where the party was being held, it was a big mansion. It made Hinata's stomach turn, a big mansion meant a lot of people, Hinata didn't like a lot of people. She nervously bit her lip clutching Sasuke's arm closer to her as they walk to the door.

"You're nervous", Sasuke commented

"A bit", Hinata smiled shyly

"Why?", he asked

"I d-don't know. I guess I'm n-not use to this", Hinata answered.

"Didn't your father take you to similar events?", Sasuke asked

"Y-yes but this is not the same", Hinata answered. Hinata bit her lip again it was not the same. It was true, growing up her father made her go to many events and Hinata knew what do and how to act. She acted like a Hyuga. This party was different. In this party, she was going to be introduced as a new person. In this party, the focus was going to be on them.

"Today we are here to celebrate the many accomplishments our companies have achieved and to hope this New Year will be just as great as our last. We have made astonishing progress and have been able to set new records", Fugaku said before stopping to let the people clap. Hinata found herself fidgetting with her fingers next to Sasuke as the moment that everyone would about them become closer and closer. Sasuke noticed and smiled grabbing her hand as to reassure everything would be fine. Hinata smiled and stopped.

"Many of you know the Uchiha and the Hyuga have not had the best of relationships. I am proud that is now in the past. A new page has been turned and a new relationship will be built. Sasuke Uchiha will be marrying Hinata Hyuga", Fugaku finished earning an excited clap from everyone. Hinata smiled Fugaku had said it so plainly it was kind of funny. The party had officially begun. Hinata started to look for her family which she didn't have to do for long since her father had made his way to her.

"Father", she smiled. Hiashi smiled something that he didn't do often.

"You look beautiful Hinata", He commented.

"Thank you", she smiled

* * *

"Thank you, we appreciate it so much", Hinata gave the woman a genuine smile. Sasuke just watched with a straight face he was already tired of the people coming up to congratulate them, tell them how great they looked together, he already knew that they looked great.

"You two are just adorable", the woman said before leaving.

"You are really good at this for not liking parties", Sasuke smirked

"I-It's not hard. People compliment you and you thank them", she smiled

"They don't really mean it so why should one thank them", Sasuke asked. He knew what she was going to say but it was he liked when she talked.

"You have to learn how to ignore some people. You don't gain anything by being petty", she chuckled

"Are you calling me petty?", Sasuke raised his eyebrow with amusement

"Y-You are", she blushed. Sasuke smiled for a bit before he looked up to see Inuzuka and Nara walking towards them.

"Hinata!" Kiba grinned hugging her. Hinata, of course, returned his embrace. "You look wonderful",

"Thank you. You look great too", Hinata said fixing an out of place hair on Kiba's forehead. Sasuke sneered, Kiba was too comfortable with Hinata especially at an event like this you couldn't just go around hugging people like that, hugging his fiance like that. Shikamaru smiled, Sasuke was clearly not happy.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, it's a pleasure to meet you", Shikamaru introduced himself

"Hinata Hyuga, the pleasure it's mine", she gave Shikamaru a sweet smile. Shikamaru smiled and nodded she was cute, she seemed genuine. He could see how the Uchiha has fallen.

"Now, now Uchiha don't be too excited, save some of that energy for later tonight", Kiba grinned. Sasuke looked at him and raised his eyebrow

"Why are you this annoying?",

"Why are you this irritable?", Kiba smirked, "the more I look at you the less I understand why Hinata likes you", He sighed

"Then do us both a favor and don't look at me", Sasuke replied

"Don't you feel pretty. I'm not here to look at you, I'm here for Hinata", Kiba said with a smug face. Sasuke's eye twitched and as he got ready to say something a girl pull Kiba away and judging by Kiba's reaction it surprised him as well. Sasuke turned to Hinata who seem to be having a conversation with Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly noticed Sasuke's glance and extended the conversation to him.

"So Sasuke have you heard of the Akatsuki?", Sasuke blinked why would Shikamaru be talking about the Akatsuki with Hinata.

"Yes. It's a fairly new investment company", Sasuke answered, Shikamaru nodded

"They are new but are growing quite fast, too fast", He commented

"Yes, it is. Why do you care?", Sasuke asked Shikamaru

"We met with one of them and they offered us quite a deal", Shikamaru said, "just wanted to know what you knew about them", he said.

"Hn", Sasuke nodded grabbing Hinata's hand.

* * *

"You are late", his sister pointed out the obvious

"I am very aware of that. There was traffic", Gaara fixed his tie

"You didn't miss much Fugaku Uchiha announced his son's engagement to Hinata Hyuga", Temari informed him

"Is that all?", he asked

"Yes",

"Is Uzumaki here?", he asked

"I haven't seen him", Temari answered,

"thank you". Gaara dreaded parties all the people gave him anxiety. He walked around and made some small conversation soon he was tired and decided to go to the washroom to escape the crowd. He didn't understand the purpose of the parties. To him, they were nothing but a waste of time. It wasn't like they actually got any business done, the party was mainly a gossip shit show where they all boasted about their accomplishments and made plans which they usually never carried out. Gaara was never good with talking he was usually quite and only talked when it came to business the thing he knew the most about. After a long while he knew he had to get out he wasn't a child and couldn't spend the whole party hiding in the washroom. He walked out not really looking where he was going and bumped into someone. He quickly looked to see who he had bumped and his cheeks soon began to burn. It was a woman, a beautiful woman. She had beautiful eyes and her hair was a beautiful indigo color. She had a warmth to her that for some reason made his heart race.

"I'm sorry", he quickly said. Her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink and she smiled, her smile was beautiful.

"I-It's okay. It was my fault really I wasn't looking where I was going", she said before entering the ladies washroom. Gaara stood there dumbfounded. after a few seconds, he came back to reality quickly straightening up and walking back into the. Who was that girl? he had never seen her before. She was stunning. He passed the rest of the party doing small talk with different people walking around trying and find the woman.

"Gaara", he heard his name being called, he looked to see Aburame Shino standing.

"Aburame", he walked over to him. Gaara didn't know much about Aburame he was quiet and composed like himself but did fairly better in social interactions.

"Came in late I see",

"There was traffic on the way here", Gaara explained

"So have you heard about them?", Aburame asked. Gaara looked confused what was he referring to

"The Uchiha and his fiance?", he asked

"Hmph", Aburame smiled, "no the Akatsuki",

"My knowledge is very limited", Gaara answered.

"Shino", he then heard a woman's voice, and when he turned to look where it was coming from his heart began to race again. It was her. But who was next to her? The Uchiha.

"Hinata", Aburame smiled

"I've been looking for you", she smiled. Gaara just stared at them. Her name was Hinata, as in Hinata Hyuga. Hinata Hyuga Sasuke Uchiha's fiance. When the realization hit Gaara flushed red.

"Congratulations on your engagement", he heard Aburame said

"Thank you", Sasuke answered. Gaara looked up with his usual expressionless face.

"This is your fiancé?", he asked

"Don't you have eyes", Sasuke said with a straight face. Gaara almost twitched this guy.

"Yes, I am. Hinata Hyuga it's nice to meet", Hinata said with a smile. Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"My name is Gaara it's a pleasure to meet you", he said.

"Gaara, Weren't you the man I've bumped into earlier?", she asked

"Yes I am", he answered her. Hinata. She seemed so nice.

"Gaara I didn't see you earlier did you arrive late?",Sasuke stopped the conversation from going further. Gaara glared at him his smile quickly fading.

"There was horrendous traffic", Gaara said with annoyance in his voice.

* * *

"You were so anxious before the party but you seem to be doing just fine", Sasuke commented. Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look.

"W-what do you mean?", she asked

"you seem to be in your element", he said

"You just stare at people with a mean face, the fact that I am doing better than you does not mean I am in my element", she said.

"If you put it like that, I guess you are right", he said. Hinata smiled.

"It's almost over. You will survive". She knew how he felt, she too was getting tired of the party.

"I am sorry to interrupt", Fugaku's voice was heard behind them. They both turned around and saw him standing. "Sasuke I need to speak to you". Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I'll be back soon", he said before disappearing into the crowd with his father. Hinata was left alone which was something she didn't really mind. She decided it would be nice to take a break from the party and walk around the terrace. It was cold outside but Hinata didn't mind as she was okay with sacrificing some of her warmth to get out of the crowd. Hinata thought the view was stunning. The mansion was located just outside Konoha city and the terrace gave the perfect view of the city as a whole that could leave anyone speechless. The beauty, however, was soon disrupted by someone's lament. Hinata walked towards the crying and there she found a girl, crying alone in the cold.

* * *

She didn't know why but she just kept crying, she just couldn't stop herself. She wondered why she had bothered to show up.

"E-excuse me i-if I bother you, but are you okay?", she heard a shy voice. She looked up to see a girl looking down at her worried. She had been crying for so long it took her a while to process what the girl was doing in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry t-that was a stupid question. Of course, y-you are not fine you are c-crying. I-I didn't mean to intrude b-but I just wanted-", the girl rambled on flushing red clearly taking her silence as a sign she was offended by the girl's question.

"No it's okay you didn't ask a stupid question I'm just having a hard time processing things right now", she smiled. The girl calmed down looking relieved.

"Is there anything I can do for you?", the girl asked. She smiled, the girl seemed so genuine and sweet, and she didn't know why maybe because she had no one to talk to but right then and there she began to explain everything to the girl. A complete stranger whose name she didn't even know.

"Ever since I could remember I've been in love with a guy. I first met him at the age of seven. He was not like everybody else, he was reserved and usually shut people out. He didn't talk much and always preferred to be alone. I don't know why but I gravitated towards him. Eventually, we became friends I guess, or at least as close to friends as you can get with him. I tried my best to understand him and to be there for him. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone that he could trust me. He never did. Part of it is my fault. He never returned my feelings but I still kept hope. I guess when you are in love you look for anything to hold on to. You keep making excuses to stay and believe that one day if you just try hard enough they might return your feelings. And one day he said I looked pretty. Can you imagine how happy I felt, it was my childhood dream coming true in front of my eyes. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. The very next morning he rushed out of my apartment and told me I should forget what had happened between us. I couldn't just forget about that night. How I could? He was the love of my life. He didn't see it that way and he ghosted me. I tried getting in touch with him but he kept declining my calls and never answered any of my messages. In the end, I had to threaten him in order to talk to him about what happened between us. I thought I had a chance. I was wrong. When we talked again he told me his parents had arranged a marriage for him. I already knew about it because I had heard rumors about it but I chose not to believe in them. He told that it didn't matter that he was in love with this new girl. My world crashed and burned at that moment. For years I had tried my best to be there for him yet he fell in love with her in a month. This party is for them you know. This party is to announce to everyone about their engagement", Sakura finished. She heard the girl sniffle and to her surprise when she looked up at her the girl was crying.

"I-I am so sorry", the girl whispered. Sakura looked at the girl and wondered why she was reacting so strongly. "I am so sorry this happened to you".

...the

...end

..of

.this chapter

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. 27 The girl

**I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long but so many things have happened. Finals, I graduated from high school, my computer broke and then I had issues with my health but I'm back and hopefully I will post more frequently.**

 **27\. The Girl**

 _"What are you doing?", he heard his brothers voice, Sasuke sighed and didn't bother looking up._

 _"what does it look like I'm doing", he said turning over the page. He felt the bed sink in when his brother sat beside him._

 _"you've been studying for two days now", he says_

 _"well not everyone can pull a perfect score out of their ass", Sasuke says annoyed at his brother. His brother Itachi never studied and yet he somehow always_

 _ended up with a perfect score._

 _"don't you want to go out with your friends?", he asked_

 _"I don't have any friends",_

 _"going through your emo phase, aren't you? No wonder all your things are black", Itachi teased_

 _"go away", Sasuke finally looked up to give him a death stare_

 _"Well I could go away but what am I going to tell Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura", Itachi smiled_

 _"Itachi did you fucking invite them over?" , Sasuke growled_

 _"Now why would I do that little brother?", he grinned_

 _"they're such a pain tell them I got sick", Sasuke said grabbing his book again but right when Itachi got up he heard footsteps as well as voices getting closer._

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that now", Itachi smiled._

 _"Sasuke!", Sakura beamed._

 _"why are you here and who let you guys in?", he asked_

 _"the fair begins today so we thought you may want to come with us, so we came over. Oh and your brother let us is", Naruto smiled. He looked at his brother_

 _who was smiling like an idiot and sighed._

 _"yeah okay wait for me downstairs I'll change", he got up_

 _"ok", Naruto smiled walking out with Sakura and Shikamru_

 _"I didn't think you would agree so easily", his brother commented_

 _"there was no point in refusing they would probably just annoy me till I went", he said_

 _"you know Sasuke I took that test twice", Itachi said. Sasuke looks at him confused._

 _"what do you mean?", he asked_

 _"the first time I took the test your studying for I failed, so I had to take it again", Itachi chuckled_

 _"w-why are you teling me this?", he asked_

 _"just thought you should know", Itachi smiled. Sasuke nodded, he didn't say anything, but it made him feel better knowing that Itachi had failed the test his frist try. It wasn't that Sasuke was happy that his brother failed, no it actually was that. Sasuke was happy his brother had failed at something it. He was so perfect he wasn't impossible to beat._

* * *

"Did you know Sasuke?", his father hissed. Sasuke had two options and in that second struggled to pick one, it wasn't like him. Sasuke was not indecisive, he often didn't care enough to be.

"No", Sasuke answered with a straight face

"Damn Itachi. He worked quickly I don't know how he has obtained so much already I have no clue what his end goal is what's he's end goal. Sasuke I need you to talk to him", his father said. Sasuke just nodded he didn't understand either he thought he knew what Itachi was doing but now he was just confused. "I know you and your mother keep contact with him. I don't blame you he is part of our family after all. I will warn you Sasuke if you decide to betray me, betray our family, our name, our company. I will take everything from you", Fugaku said before leaving. Sasuke honestly didn't take his threat seriously not because he wasn't thinking on betraying his father whatever that meant but because he honestly didn't care. What could his father take away from him? Hinata was the only he had at the moment and he knew well Hinata wasn't going away. He was curious however what was Itachi doing.

* * *

Hinata was pacing back and forth what was she supposed to do. So many thoughts and all of them were everywhere. She couldn't bring herself to think straight. All she knew was that she did not want to see Sasuke. It was not because she was mad, she didn't know how she felt at the moment but because she knew she had to talk about this with him. And she would when she had at least thought of the first sentence to say to him. At the moment she was a mess. She was a mess standing in the place where Sasuke left her, where Sasuke was going to come back and ask her what was bothering her. Hinata immediately left, she did not want to see Sasuke she did not want to confront him, at the moment all she wanted was for the Earth to open up and swallow her. Going inside the party made her feel worst all the people around her Sasuke could be anywhere. She wanted to go somewhere quiet somewhere where she could process everything but most important somewhere where Sasuke wouldn't see her.

"Hinata are you okay you don't look so good?", she heard Kiba. Hinata turned to Kiba and gave him a weak smile

"I don't feel very well, I think I might have eaten something bad. If you see Sasuke please tell him I'm in the ladies room", she said before walking off. One thing peole never expected from Hinata was how much of a good liar she was. She rarely lied and couldn't remember the last time she lied before tonight but she was pretty damn good at it. She sat inside a stall quietly thinking of what the girl said. Hinata in a way could sympathize with her. Hinata knew what was like to hope that the person you liked would look at you. She remembered the weeks leading up to her break up with Naruto allthe signs she tried to ignore until she couldn't and had to break it off, she remembered how she would fantasize about Naruto coming back for her and telling her he loved her. She knew the feeling. She figured that the girl most be the same one Sasuke had sex with before their relationship. She thought about it more and more did Sasuke know about the feelings the girl had? and if he did than why would he even have sex with her? Hinata knew it was bad to get stuck in the idea of someone that was one of the reasons she broke up with Naruto, but she could never imagine Naruto coming back to her and calling her pretty just so he could have sex with her leaving her and than being engaged. But it wasn't Sasuke's fault that he got engaged is not like wanred to be with Hinata. Hinata head began to hurt.

"Hi-NA-ta", she heard her sister call as she enter the washroom

"Hanabi h-how did you know I was here?", she asked

"Sasuke told me you were in here and asked me if I could come come check on you to make everthing was okay because you have been in here for a while", her sister answered

"Y-yes everything is fine my stomach is just a bit upset that's all" Hinata lied. Hinata lied twice today and she did not like it.

"Really? That's interesting cause you are just standing in a stall and look fine to me", Hanabi said. A small shriek came out of Hinata when she saw her sister looking down at her from the top of the stall next to her.

"H-Hanabi get down from there!",

"Fine but only if you tell me why you're in here", she said

"Ok I will j-just please get down from there", Hinata said coming out of the stall.

"so?" Hanabi said tilting her head

"I talked to the girl Sasuke had sex with before the whole engagement thing", Hinata said biting her lip

"Well that ought to be fun",

"She didn't know it was I was the one who is going to marry Sasuke. She said she loved Sasuke, that they were childhood friends, that she thought she had a chance". Hinata was careful not to say to much. Hinata didn't want to or feel like explaining the whole the situation was and how or why she felt the way she did, not that she knew how she felt much less why she felt whatever it was that she was feeling.

"Hinata you alaways overthink things", Hanabi sighed, "to me it sounds like something you want to keep between you, Sasuke and whoever else is involved. That's okay that's you relationship and you don't have to tell me anything. I know you will make the right decision you always do", Hanabi smiled.

"Thank you Hanabi", she said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata loved her little sister. And she knew now what she was going to do. First of all she needed to get this party out of the way. This night was supposed to be their night, this night was supposed to showcase them, showcase the union of their families and she would not let her family down. After that she was going talk to Sasuke or something like that. In all honesty she didn't know what she was going to do afterwards, what she knew was that she needed to finish the party.

* * *

Sasuke tapped his foot looking around for any sign of Hinata, she was the only thing keeping him sane at this party and she was now gone. he kept scanning the crowd until his eyes finally stopped when finally saw her walking towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"are you okay you've been gone for a while?", he asked

"everything is fine I just want to talk to you after the party" , she said. At that moement Sasuke did not pay any attention to she meant when she said she wanted to talk to him later, he was just happy that she was by his side again. the party kept going and everything was going great until somthing caught his eye. He saw that pink hair and he internally cursed, he made eyecontact with her and she looked at him with a straight face it was weird and it scared Sasuke to think about Sakura making a scene in front of Hinata. Luckly after a few seconds she walk the opposite direction. Sasuke was relieved he doged a bullet. He looked at Hinat who was holding his arm amd smiled he could not have asked for a better arrangement.

* * *

Sakura felt better after talking to the girl, she had really helped. She had been very kind to her asking her if she needed anything if she could do anything for her and even kept apologizing which Sakura thought not necessary. She was really thankful for the her and when she saw her in the crowd she wanted to thank her. That's when everything got worst again. She saw her walk to Sasuke who had a smiled on his face. His eyes lit up a way she never knew they could when Sasuke saw the girl and that killed Sakura. She saw the way he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, the way she kissed him on the cheek, she saw how happy Sasuke looked. Hearing about it and seeing it were two completely different things. When you heard something you could ignore and have hope but when you saw realty you had no choice but to accept it. Sakura's world fell at that moment, a mixture of jelousy, hate, sadness, disappointment, and anger instanly spread all over her. She then made eye contact with Sasuke and walked away devastated.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki! You will go to that party even if you are late!", hid mother shovied a suit on his lap. He really loved his mother but at the moment she was just being a bother to him. The woman had even drove all the way to his appartment just to pressure him to go so he could represent the Uzumakis. They have been bickering for almost thirty minutes and Naruto still didn't budge he was not going to the party.

"honestly mom don't you think I'm a bit to old to be bossed around I'm an adult now", he said

"If you think you're an adult then act like one. Look at youself you clearly need a shower and a maid this place is a mess! Now stop being such a child and go to the god damn party!". Naruto sighed amd got up

 _"I guess I am going afterall"_ , he thought.

 **the...**

 **end ..**

 **of...**

 **the...**

 **chapter...**

 **again I am very sorry for being gone for so long but the next chapter will come out soon :) PS: I tried to write a little more than usual.**


	28. 28 Shitshow

**I said the next chapeter was going to be up soon and well I** **meant this soon. Hopefully if things go as planned the next four chapters will come out very soon too! I'm making up for lost time here.**

 **28\. Shitshow**

Did Sasuke like attention? That was a complicated question really. He didn't really like attention itself but he did like what it signified. He liked that it meant he was doing good no that he was doing better than most. He knew how popular Itachi was how much attention he got and all that attention he gained. He found attention annoying for sure but for the longest time it was a price to pay for what it signified. What he knew was that he liked the attention he was getting at the moment. Sure he did not like or care about any of the people in the party but it was still satisfying to have everyone looking at them. Looking at Hinata smiling clinging to Sasuke's arm. Everybody could see the beauty that was his and his alone. He enjoyed it. His father gave another speech and the crowd cheered photos of them were taken, photos that would be released to the press. After taking the pictures more people walked towards them to congratulate them most people had already congratulated them before and just saw a chance to talk to them. He got tired of it all very quickly and decided to take Hinata out to the terrace to get away from the people. Hinata was smiling and she looked happy but there was something about her.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?", he asked

"I rather talk about it at home", she said giving him a weak smile he wanted to say something but before he could someone came to congratulate them.

"Congratulations to the happy couple you guys look stunning might I add. This is an amazing day huh? My best friend is going to get married", Sasuke looked at Naruto and wondered how to react. Naruto looked at him, he didn't look drunk he just looked hurt.

"Thank you Naruto", Hinata said with a weak smile. Naruto turned his attention towards Hinata and smiled.

"You're welcome Hinata, you look beautiful today", he said going in for a hug but before he could get close to her Sasuke put his body between them. Naruto chuckled.

"A bit on the protective side huh? Surprising since you never seem to care about all the girls that threw themselves at you",

"What do you want Naruto?", He finally said something

"I just wanted to congratulate my best friend", he said with a smile

"Are you trying to play the fucking victim here", he said annoyed by how he brought up their friendship.

"I'm not trying to do anything but congratulate you", Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him and as if the gods of fucking heaven were playing a sick fucking trick on him that annoying voice was heard.

"You know Sasuke you deserve her and she deserves you! Both of you are heartless pieces of shit that play with people's feelings. You heard my pain and said nothing you two faced bitch", Sakura decided to show herself at the worst possible moment. He blinked when he thought about what she had just said. He then turned to Hinata.

"I wanted to talk to you about this", she whispered. He internally sighed and before he could tell Sakura off Naruto did that for him.

"You're one to talk Sakura. You like to do it to other people but can't take it yourself", Naruto's tone changed to something Sasuke hadn't heard before.

"Naruto", she turned to him, "what the fuck are you doing here!",

"It's honestly none of your fucking business. But if you must know I'm congratulating Sasuke", he said his tone remaining the same.

"Leave", Sasuke glared at Sakura

"Leave! Leave! Are you fucking serious! Do you have any idea of what the fuck I'm going through", tears began to accumulate in her eyes

"S-Sakura I ca-" Hinata said walking towards her but before Hinata could say anything she was cut off

"No! You don't get to Sakura me! You don't even know me. Now I understand why you were apologizing, cause it was you, it was all your fault!", her tears finally left her eyes

"I-I'm sorry", Hinata said softly

"You don't have to apologize Hinata it's not your fault that Sakura here was so blind and a fucking idiot", Naruto said

"Not her fault this little who-",

"Don't you dare and finish that sentence Sakura", Sasuke growled at her. He had a massive headache dealing with this.

"Or what", Sakura growled back at Sasuke

"Sakura the only whore here is you. Hinata is nothing like you", Naruto said

"Why are you defending her so much do you like her?" Sakura glared at Naruto and like that as if as if something clicked in her brain she grinned. "Oh my god! Hinata is your ex, isn't she Naruto". She then turned to Hinata "so you fucked both of them huh? You fucked your ex's best friend", Sasuke saw Hinata turn crimson red and he glared at Sakura

"Sakura you are leaving now", he hissed. He had enough of the shit show that was Sakura.

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say!", Naruto grabbed her shoulders and gently moved Sakura who push him in return.

"The party is about to be over you know. I think is best if you leave before things get escalate you won't be missing much", Naruto said trying to get a hold on Sakura. Sasuke nodded he was thankful for Naruto at that moment, and for a split second things felt they used to with him. Naruto nodded with a smile in return. The smile was genuine it was weak and hurt but genuine none the less. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and led them out of that headache that was the party. He didn't know what Hinata was thinking, she quiet. She seemed to be still thinking probably still processing everything. He couldn't blame her it was a lot for one night. He himself wanted to just go to sleep but knowing Hinata she was going to want to talk about it. He sighed they seemed to be talking quite often these past few days and not particularly about good things.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly trying to sort out all the thoughts that were in her head.

"H-Has it always been like this between you three", she asked Sasuke

"Pretty much except Naruto was never so cold towards Sakura", he said

"So c-correct me if I'm wrong here but you, N-Naruto, and Sakura are childhood friends. Sakura had a crush on you growing up but you didn't like her back. I'm guessing Naruto had a crush on Sakura but she didn't like him. Naruto and I were going and then he hooked up with Sakura and she was the girl he loved but she didn't like him and then we broke up. You slept with Sakura before this whole engagement situation but it didn't mean anything. You and I are now engaged and Naruto is both your best friend and my ex while Sakura is still in love with you", When Hinata finishes she was almost out of breath

"Seems correct to me", he said. Hinata then began laughing. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?", he asked

"It's just t-that you're right Sasuke it's all a shit show", she giggled. Sasuke looked at her confused but smiled

"I'm glad we can agree",

"Sasuke. W-why did you hook up with Sakura if you knew about her feelings towards you?", Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her and sighed

"I was drunk. The night before our meeting I spent the whole afternoon at a bar and she came in near the end all I remember is me trying to stand hitting the floor and then I woke next to her naked", he said. Hinata looked at him and smiled, she moved closer to him as wrapped her hands around his arm. Hinata really tried not to judge people but what Sakura did was wrong. She couldn't even bring to understand what was going through her mind while doing that.

"Sasuke?",

"Yeah?",

"Are you okay?", she asked him

"Yeah", He answered

"You can talk to m-me", she whispered

"I know", he said kissing her forehead. She smiled, she felt happy at his side, she felt good, she closed her eyes before falling asleep all her energy being sucked out of her thanks to the party.

 **The...**

 **End...**

 **Of..**

 **This ...**

 **Chapter...**

 **I know it's shorter than the previous but I was really tired. Also if you guys have any suggestions of any other storyline or just idea for a new fic that would be great it can also be any other ship from Naruto.**


	29. 29 Idiots

**Thank you all for all the kind reviews you've left. I really like being back I feel like the time off really motivated me to keep going.**

 **29\. Idiots**

"Sakura can you stop. Do you know how childish and selfish you are acting", Naruto said. At the moment he was trying to rid himself of Sakura after helping Sasuke and Hinata get rid of her. Naruto laughed at his own thoughts, if somebody had told him that one day Sakura would annoy him as much as she annoyed Sasuke he would have thought them crazy and now here he was.

"Why Naruto? Do you think by being nice to her you're going to get her back? You think she is going to pick you over Sasuke?", she laughed

"No, you just go to understand when you lost and make the best out of it, you should try doing that", he said her. He meant what he said, sure he hated her at the moment but Sakura used to be one of the friends he, Sasuke along with Shikamaru grew up with. "Plus For your information I was the one that mess up the relationship me and Hinata had, I have no right to ask for her back", he added.

"Since when are you acting all mature Naruto?", she mumbled

"Not long", he said

"I don't think you know what is like to devote your life to something and have it taken away from you", she whispers

"Sakura", he sighed "Sasuke was never yours and he made that clear. I don't think you understand how self centered your are", he said before leaving. He understood now, he still hated himself and was hurt but now he had a better understanding.

 _"You came after all?", he heard a familiar voice_

 _"Hello Hanabi", he smiled_

 _"Hello idiot", she smiled_

 _"I guess I'm still stuck with that nickname", he chuckled_

 _"Yeah specially now more than ever",_

 _"Yeah I'll agree with on that. How's Hinata?", he asked_

 _"Don't know she hasn't told me much. She never tells anyone anything until she feels completely helpless, she says she doesn't like being a problem for people", she answered. "I do know that you saw Hinata when you first came back to Konoha and from what I hear you was pretty drunk". He looked at her and raised an eyebrow how did she know if Hinata didn't tell her. "Kiba", she said_

 _"Makes sense", he nodded, "he should really stop telling everyone what happens with her without her knowing", he sighed. Kiba had always been overprotective over Hinata, he remembered when they started talking he thought Kiba had a thing for Hinata but turns out he was just another Neji, a more carefree Neji. Naruto actually liked Kiba and they got along pretty okay while he and Hinata were dating but after the break up Kiba became very hostile towards Naruto and he couldn't blame him._

 _"He does that because he cares for her and he doesn't tell everyone just us, but I can see how it can be annoying. How are you holding up?", Hanabi asked. He was taken back by her question why did she want to know how he was, she was the sister of the girl who's heart he broke._

 _"Why do you care? Don't you hate me?", he asked. She laughed when he asked the question and sighed_

 _"No you're cool. You're a brainless, senseless, mouthy idiot but you aren't a bad person. I just want to know how you're taking all this in", she said with a shrug. He smiled Hanabi was more outgoing and bold than Hinata but just as caring._

 _"Well it's not easy. I'm mad at everything but there's nothing I can do", he said_

 _"Yeah you're right there is nothing you can do and even if there were it wouldn't be right for you to do something", she said. Naruto winced Hanabi was very frank. "I hope you understand it's time for you to move on Naruto, it's not going to be easy and its going to hurt but you should move on"_

 _"Why are you telling me this?",_

 _"Because Naruto I've know you for like five years now. I see you as a friend and I also don't want you to do anything stupid that will cause Hinata more stress", she said Naruto nodded that made sense. "Naruto you have to accept everything and realize you can't change it, look at the people who are involve in this and decide what most important to you about them, what do you want your relationship to be with the given circumstances", she said._

 _"Thank you Hanabi", he smiled_

 _"No problem idiot", she smiled back_

 _•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•line*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•_

He was just trying to rest but everything seem to not let him do that. First he woke up when Hinata left the bed and decided to cook, he decided to go back to sleep. He then woke up when his phone kept ringing, he tried ignoring it but after the 5th time it progressively got harder. He finally picked up the phone to see that his mother was calling. A grunt came out, four days, four wonderful days. He had left his parents house four days ago, he had only been alone for four days and his mother was already pestering him.

"Sasuke why don't you answer the phone I've been calling you like crazy! It doesn't matter anyways. You're father came home wanting to know everything about Itachi, he was a mess and I want you to tell me why! Also I know Itachi is going to visit your apartment today so be ready and tell him to visit me I need to speak with him as soon as possible", Sasuke rubbed his eyes it was too early for this

"What makes you think I know what Itachi is doing you're the one that keeps an eye on everything so if you don't know how should I know. Anyways how do you know he's coming over today", he yawned

"Because before I called you I called him to clear things up and he hanged up on me saying he couldn't talk because he was driving to your apartment", she said, since when did Itachi know where he lived?

"Did you tell Itachi where I live now?", he asked too sleepy to sound mad

"No I haven't gotten the chance to. If I'm being honest I'm a bit hurt he found out without me telling him", his mother answered

"That's what bothers you the fact he didn't find out from you, not the fact he found out without nobody telling him",

"Oh you know how Itachi is, he has his ways",

"Do you honestly think that whatever his ways are, are even legal. The way he gets information, how fast he gets, do you even care?". Sasuke started having suspicions about Itachi when he first came as a potential investor, it didn't sit right with Sasuke. How Itachi got information so fast, how he got the money to invest in companies out of nowhere, how he his company had offered everyone a deal, it didn't make sense it.

"Sasuke I am his mother and you have no idea how much I care for you both", his mother's voice sounded different, it sounded hurt she then ended the call. Sasuke would have probably wonder what made her react like that if he cared but he didn't so he went back to sleeping. Seconds after Sasuke shut his eyes there was a loud knock on the door. Sasuke knew who it was but still a small part of him hoped it would just be someone who got the wrong apartment or maybe one of those girl scouts selling cookies but no. Sasuke cursed when he heard that voice.

"Itachi!", he heard Hinata

"Good morning Hinata, I am very sorry to drop by unannounced. I do hope I'm not bothering", Itachi said.

"No of course not Itachi I was actually just making breakfast want to join us?", after Hinata invited him to join them for breakfast he cursed

"Thank you it will be my pleasure", Itachi answered Sasuke could see the stupid smile his brother must have at the moment. He finally decided to get up and walked out to the kitchen not bothering with brushing his teeth or putting on a shirt. When he got to the kitchen his eyes directly locked on Itachi, his brother instantly notice him and with a smile greeted him.

"Good morning Sasuke I see I woke you up, I am very sorry about that",

"Itachi who invited you?", He asked

"I asked him to join us for breakfast", Hinata said walking to Sasuke and kissing his cheek, Sasuke responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer and resting his chin on her head.

"Not to stay to come. Who invited you to come?",

"Well you certainly did not, you don't event call me little brother it honestly hurts my feelings. So I decided to come over and bring a house warming gift for you both", Itachi patted a big box that sat next to him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tch", he left to brush his teeth and put on a shirt.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•line*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Hinata would you like me to set up the table for you?", Itachi asked

"Yes please", Hinata answered with a smile Itachi smiled in return. Itachi was always so nice and polite she wondered why Sasuke seemed annoyed by him.

"I-Itachi?", his name came out like a question

"Yes?", He said while focusing on the table

"W-why does S-Sasuke seem to not like your presence?", Hinata asked and stopped to examine Itachi' face as he answered. He chuckled at first.

"Well that's just how Sasuke is, that's our relationship. I like to tease him and he likes to feel special by being all short-tempered all the time. You are the exception here Hinata", Itachi answered looking straight at her, "and I'm happy for that", he smiled, not that he wasn't smiling before but now it was a genuine smile.

"Why do you always smile?", she asked him without thinking. Itachi was clearly taken off guard by the question and he began to laughed. "S-sorry", she quickly said feeling her face heat up

"No don't worry it's okay. I smile because it's what makes others smile. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're smiles some of them are not r-real", she said

"Oh and you can tell them apart?", He asked, she nodded, "interesting" he said stepping away from the finished table.

"Thank you so much Itachi", she smile at him

"No problem, Hinata", he said. Sasuke walked over and took a seat next to Hinata testing his left arm on her back while they ate.

"Mother wants you to visit her she said it's very important that you two talk", Sasuke said

"Hn. When is it not important when it comes to her", Itachi grinned

"Well you're right about that but I'm guessing she wants to talk about the Akatsuki. She said father was a mess yesterday when he got home", Hinata was confused what was the Akatsuki?

"As he should be", Itachi had a satisfied look on his face

"Whatever you're doing Itachi you should know dad is not is really taking this serious",

"Really? What makes you say that had he threatened you yet?", he asked, Hinata's eyeswidened, did Itachi just say Fugaku threaten Sasuke but why.

"He can't threaten me even if he wanted to he holds nothing that I care for", Sasuke said. Hinata was confused what were they talking about and why didn't Sasuke denied that Fugaku threaten him, that meant he did.

"I'll take that as a yes", Itachi confirm her thoughts, "well the atmosphere is getting to serious now, Hinata have you picked out th wedding dress yet?", Itachi did a clomplete one eighty.

"N-no I haven't actually, I haven't actually given the w-wedding much thought", she said biting her lip. She really hadn't given the wedding any thought at all

"Makes sense I assume mother already has everything planned out. The wedding is just four months away, am I envited?", He asked, Hinata's eyes widen

"F-four months?", Hinata's thoughts came out as words, when she realized she instantly turn red. Itachi smiled

"God you are cute", Itachi chuckle making Hinata turn a deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"No you're not invited Itachi", Sasuke answered the question

"H-he is not invited?" , Hinata instantly turned to look at Sasuke. How could Itachi not be invited to his brother's wedding.

"No, he's not and he knows it. The wedding more than anything is just a show Hinata, the picture perfect union that everyone wants having the disowned Uchiha would ruin that not to mention Itachi and my father aren't in the best of terms and he would not allow him in", Sasuke explain. She frowned it made sense but still that seem a little to mean. But the wedding was a show that's what the whole relationship started as a show, sometimes she forgot that.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi", she said

"No problem I'm sure you guys can make up for it we should hang out more often, go somewhere", he smiled

"That would be great", she said with smile. Itachi was interesting to say the least and Hinata would enjoy knowing more about him. She didn't need to look at Sasuke to know he wasn't happy about the idea.

The...

End...

Of...

The..

Chapter...

 **Sorry the ending came out of nowhere but I had to cut it cause there are so many things I'm trying to do that I haven't done. I will do something with Garaa but haven't been able to write him, but I will and so much more. I'm just all over the place sorry.**


	30. 30 Like

**This took a little longer than I wanted to but here we go.**

 **30\. Like**

Sasuke already had a crappy morning at the office, his father was being more unbearable than usual trying to figure out why some of the stock the Uchiha had invested on suddenly went down, how the Akatsuki now were public associates with three major companies in Sunagakure. That's when he got her text.

 **12:47pm- Sasuke I will be visiting this today to talk with Hinata about the wedding. I need you to be here at two- Mikoto**

 **12:48pm- okay.- Sasuke**

He put the phone down. His wedding was going to be in four months he hadn't thought about that, he didn't really see the point in putting a lot of thoughts in it, his mother already probably planned everything out per usual and everything about their marriage was already discussed he was sure. The wedding didn't make a difference to him, it didn't make anything more official, it was just something he was gonna have to do. He heard a knock on the door before it opened. Shikamaru stepped in.

"Hey", he said sitting down

"What is it?", He asked

"I got some information that you may find interesting", he said

"What is that information?"

"Look at it yourself", he passed him a piece of paper. On it name was a list of eight names. Itachi Uchiha, Hidan Tanaka, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara Sato, Sasori Hata, Konan Funa, Kakuzu Funai, Zetsu Kure. It was the list of the Akatsuki.

"How did you get this?", He asked Shikamaru

"I had to take it Uchiha. Do you know how much money they were offering, money that could benefit out company", Shikamaru said with a straight face. Shikamaru Nara pretty much a genius, a lazy genius but a genius nonetheless. At just the age of twenty-two he was already assigned as the head of the company and was leading his family company out of the financial hurdles they had been in just a year ago. He went to the same schools Sasuke went to and Sasuke was sure if Shikamaru put in any effort at all that would have made it impossible for him to stay on top of his classes.

"I'ts okay, I don't really care", Sasuke shrugged

"you're father will", Shikamaru said.

* * *

"Hinata I hope you don't mind but since this wedding was arranged almost all of it is taken care off", Mikoto said

"No, I don't mind at all I fully understand the situation", Hinata smiled. Hinata didn't really had expectations of what her wedding was going to be like. Sure like any other girl she dream of having the fairy tale wedding but that fantasy began to crack at the age of six when she first was able understand she was getting married to Kiba. She didn't question it and was even looking forward to it because she liked Kiba so much, but then the marriage was off and the fantasy she had built around Kiba was off too. At that time she was nothing more than a pretty face that signified the power and wealth her family had. She was taught at a young age how to be the perfect woman, while her sister studied to take over the company. It hurt when she was older and realized she was just a pawn but she understood what it meant. She understood she wasn't so useless she was what could bring two powerful families together. She saw marriage as a deal and knew that her marriage would probably just be that, a deal. But then she met Naruto. With Naruto all her fantasies came back, but that didn't work out. After that her whole view on marriage took a turn she wasn't so sure she wanted to be in arranged marriage but then Sasuke came in. Her relationship with Sasuke turned out better than what had she hoped for.

"Well that's great!", Mikoto smiled, "however there is one thing I wanted to get you opinion on and if you ask me it is the most important thing", Mikoto said with excitement in her eyes. By her pause Hinata knew Mikoto wanted Hinata to ask her what it was so she did.

"And what is the most important part?", she asked smiling.

"The dress!", Mikoto squealed placing a thick book on her lap leaving Hinata confused where she got it from. "I wanted to know which one you liked the most, I have carefully picked out every single one in here. I took in consideration your height, measurements, skin tone and hair color. They would all be great picks for you but unfortunately you can only chose one", Mikoto said smiling ear to ear.

"E-every single one", Hinata repeated. She was impressed if anything the book was thick and she couldn't imagine picking out enough dresses to fill that thing up.

"Yes! do you want to look", Mikoto asked. Mikoto appeared to be more excited than Hinata.

"Y-yes I would love to but I actually wanted to ask you something?", Hinata knew that the people attending to the wedding was very important, not because it was her special day and the people she cared about should be there but because it was arranged and the who needed to be there would be there. She still had some people she wanted to invite, like Kiba she couldn't imagine getting married and Kiba not being there.

"You can ask me anything",

"I was wondering if I could invite some people to the wedding", she asked biting her lip

"Well of course you can Hinata! It may be arranged but it is your wedding after all", Mikoto smiled.

* * *

Mikoto heard the door open and looked at the clock it was exactly two pm, she smiled.

"Sasuke! You're here", she said with a smiled

"Hn", Sasuke said walking over to Hinata sitting beside wrapping an arm around her waist making her blush. Mikoto smiled at the sight they were the definition of a perfect couple, everything about them. From their families, to their wealth, their looks, they were perfection.

"Is that how greet you mother. I haven't seen you in forever and that's all you say", Mikoto said

"It's been a week. One wonderful week", Sasuke said. Mikoto smiled, her baby was getting married, her baby had was grown up so fast. She hadn't been there for him as a kid and that was her mistake but looking at Sasuke now she think is was bad thing. Sasuke was amazing, he was everything to her, he was perfection, and no thanks to her. She felt bad about it but it was a small price to pay for the reward of seeing her baby now, she wouldn't change a thing about him.

"Well I'm happy your enjoying the apartment! But the reason I came here is to tell you Sasuke you are going to start looking at who your best man will be and the suit you will wear. I have a few options that I insist you look at-"

"I want Itachi", her son cut her off. Mikoto blinked

"w-what?", she asked confused where that came from

"I want my best man to be Itachi", he said with a straight face

"Sasuke you know he can't. What about Nara or Uzu-"

"Itachi is my brother and was there for me growing up, he is the bets choice", he said. Mikoto bit her lip and smiled.

"I'll talk to your father about it", she said with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke didn't think a person could talk about napkins and suits for five hours but today he found out that was possible all thanks to his mother dearest. He didn't care what design was on the table cloth was but apparently his mom did. When his mother finally left he mentally exhausted. He just wanted Hinata. He grabbed her and sat them both on the sofa where they began to kiss before she broke off the kiss.

"Why did you ask for Itachi to be your best man?", she asked

"He's my brother", he said. He honestly didn't know why he did that at the moment it felt like a dick move to do to his parents so he went for it.

"Didn't you say he wasn't invited",

"I did. But it would bother my father more if he were?", he said

"Sasuke d-do you like Itachi?", she asks

"What makes you think I could dislike Itachi?",

"You act like you dislike him when he's around", she said. She had a point he did find him quite annoying.

"He annoys me, but I still like him",

"What about your parents? You don't seem close",

"we are not",

"Why?",

"They were never there when we were children", he answered. Hinata nodded she understood what Sasuke meant, she only grew up with her father but he never was there. She had servants, Ayami, Hanabi, Neji, and all the money his father gave her but her father himself wasn't there. "Why are you asking me this?", He asked curious to know where all the questions were coming from all of the sudden.

"Because your relationship with I-Itachi puzzles me", she said

"What about it puzzles you?", He asked

"E-Everything", she said trying to think of where to start, "You don't look like you enjoy him being around, y-you two often go back and forth not bickering but just... just...", Hinata struggled to come up with a word to describe the exchanges, "taunting each other i-in a way, he also doesn't seem to... I-I don't know be completely genuine sometimes, it's just confusing", Sasuke looked at her she did have a point his relationship with Itachi was less than ordinary. "Have you two always been like this?", she asks. Sasuke thinks about it. When Sasuke was little he definitely liked Itachi a lot more and showed his affection towards him. When Sasuke began school his race to catch up with Itachi and beat him took off. He can't really remember why he wanted to be better than Itachi so bad or maybe he just chose to forget, but it was what drove him. He remembered following Itachi around which was quite easy because as popular as Itachi got he would spent most of his time in the house reading books or just wondering around the woods near their home. Trying to do everything Itachi did, he saw how Itachi got rewarded by being the best and Sasuke wanted the same. He saw how his parents would sometimes take Itachi to the dinners and other events and leave Sasuke at home. Funny he now hates those events he dreamed about going to spend time with his family. Itachi however still spent most of his time with Sasuke, now that he thought about Sasuke never saw Itachi hanging with friends and wondered is he had any. Itachi would cook for him, play with him, and take him wherever he went. Itachi took care of Sasuke and Sasuke eventually wanted to become Itachi. He wanted to be perfect. Sasuke also couldn't explain why he wanted to be perfect, specially since now he couldn't care less even if he tried. But he knew it was all because of Itachi Sasuke admired him, or maybe he was jealous, it could have just been his competitive nature and desire to be better than others Sasuke was know for that back in high school. If he was honest, not even Sasuke himself understood the relationships with any of his family member.

"No. Itachi used to take care of me when we were growing up", he finally answered

"I wonder how you were as a kid", she smiles

"Probably a brat", he said

"Mmmmm. You probably were", she agreed with him. He laughed and kissed her, she returned his kiss and wrapped his hands around his neck deepening the kiss. Sasuke then moved Hinata to his lap where he began to move down to her neck. Then the phone rang. He ignored it but Hinata picked it up.

"It's Ino", she whispered, he nodded it didn't matter if it was Ino, it was bad timing. When Hinata answered the call the blonde was so loud he could hear their conversation, it reminded him of another blonde. Maybe it was just a blonde thing.

"Hinata I need you to come to the bar with us now! We are celebrating"

"I-Ino I c-can't right now", Hinata said biting her lip,

"You don't understand we need you to come to the bar right now! Why can't you come!?"

"w-well I-I was hoping to s-spend some time with Sasuke", she answered a faint blush beginning to appear on her cheeks. Sasuke smirked it felt good knowing Hinata wanted to be with him he pulled her closer to his chest and she smiled

"Well that's not problem he can come too"

"N-no wait! t-that's not w-",

"Well it's settled then be here by 8!"

"Ino!", Hinata raised her voice which was a the first time Sasuke had ever heard her do that, he was actually surprised.

"Hinata pleaseeeee! Pretty, pretty, please, we're drinking to celebrate your engagement come on you have to be here". Hinata sighed and looked at Sasuke silently asking him if they should go, Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to go but he figured it was the polite thing to do.

"O-okay fine. We'll be there", she said before hanging up. "Sorry about that, you probably don't want to go", she said

"It's fine. I didn't know you liked to drink", he smirked he couldn't imagine Hinata drunk

"I-I don't really. We usually go get drinks on special occasions but even then I don't really drink a lot", she said. That didn't surprise him of course she wouldn't drink as much.

"You know it's 7:47 we have time", he smirked, she smiled and kissed

"We have thirteen minutes to get there we need to go", she broke the kiss.

 **The...**

 **End...**

 **Of...**

 **This...**

 **Chapter...**

 **Also I forgot to say I didn't include Obito and Yahiko because they are Uchiha and Uzumaki which wouldn't make the story flow as smoothly. I also didn't include Orichimaru cause is he really part of the Akatsuki. I mean technically he was.**


	31. 31 They'll Be Fine

31\. They'll be Fine

 **I was gone once again. Yay for mental disorders and the work college brings. Not only that but this was one of the hardest chapters to write without a doubt I kept erasing and rewriting the chapter over and over. I can't promise anything other than I** **WILL** **finish the story. I hate everything about the classes I'm taking and the career I chose but it's too late so I'm screwed I guess. I'm also not completely sure if I want to end my story the way I wanted to at the beginning so I would much appreciate it if you guys left YOUR ideas on the comments. I think that a lot of you guys have better ideas than I do.**

"So is she coming?", Kiba asked

"Of course she's coming", Ino answered a huge smile plastered on her face

"I think you should have let her do what she wanted instead of guilting her into coming", Shino admits and in response Ino dramatically gasped.

"I did not partake in such horrid action",

"Except you kind of did", Kiba said smiling at the bartender who placed another shot in front of him, her winking in return.

"Kiba aren't you with a girl at the moment?", Ino asked

"Well... things didn't work out great with her", he shrugged.

"Nothing ever works out great with you", Ino said

"We were on a break!", Kiba exclaimed loudly

"Who else is coming?", Shino asked

"TenTen is coming! I haven't seen her in a while since she moved to France"

"She's back?", Kiba asked

"Yeah she came back two days ago, Hinata is going to be happy to see her! Oh I c-"

"Who else?", Shino interrupts her before she could go off topic

"Let's see Lee, Sai, and Karui is also coming somehow-",

"Wait what you invited Karui!", Kiba cut her off, "Why? You know how things are between us!",

"Anyways so yeah I think that about sums up everyone since Neji and Sasori could not make it", Ino ignored Kiba

"Does Hinata even talk to Sasori anymore?", Kiba asked

"As far as I know she did up until the breakup with Naruto happened. You know that made her distant from a lot of people", Ino said.

"I wonder what that strange fucker is doing now", Kiba said with a smirk

"He was not strange!", Ino said in defense of the absent red head

"you only say that cause you had a crush on him", Kiba teased

"I did not", Ino said

"Did to",

"You had a crush on Karui", Ino mumbled

"You don't say", Kiba said taking the shot. Shino sighed, he couldn't say he had missed the constant bickering of his friends but it was oddly comforting to hear them.

* * *

"Who is going to be there?", Sasuke asked

"I am not quite sure to be honest. Ino could have invited everyone she saw on her way to the bar. But I have a good idea of at least four people that will be there", she said with a smile

"Who?", He asked

"Ino, Shino, Kiba and Sai",

"Who's Sai?"

"He is Ino's boyfriend, he is very nice. We met him at a concert, he is very reserved but really funny once you get to know him. I think you are not going to mind him",

"Hn, what about Shino? I know you guys are childhood friends but how did you tow meet?"

"I met Shino at school. He went to the same school Kiba and I went to since he was friends with Kiba we all naturally became friends. Shino, Kiba and I would do everything together, he is a really good friend of mine but he moved to Kirigakure when we were fifteen and we didn't really talk during that time", she explains. Sasuke thought a moment about his friends, the few he had, that was compared to Hinata's. He wondered if he could even call them friends. Were they? Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and sometimes Choji were the group of people he hanged out with during his school days. Naruto and Shikamaru were there for him in different ways. Shikamaru was quiet, like Sasuke, he was very attentive and smart he knew Sasuke incredibly well. Shikamaru knew things that Sasuke did not know about himself like the fact Sasuke would always tap his foot in a certain pattern when he was stressed, Sasuke theorized Shikamaru knew those things because he never payed attention to what he said and invested his attention on shit like that. Naruto on the other hand was just a wild card. Sasuke still was not sure how he felt about him, and the situation with Hinata just helped everything become more complicated. Sasuke although he would never admit it was quite fond of the Blonde and to an extent cared for him. But he never had relationships like Hinata did. She cared so strongly and so unabashedly for people, it was just odd to Sasuke.

They get to the bar where Hinata was greeted with too many people in Sasuke's opinion. There was Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sai, and three other people who Sasuke didn't even know, plus him and Hinata making it a total of nine people. He sighed internally and wasted no time before he decided to begin drinking. After the people finished introducing themselves he watched how Hinata talked. She was nice and oddly enough a very social person. That part of Hinata still puzzled Sasuke, when he first met her he imagined her to be shy around everyone. The type of shy that didn't talk to anyone but a select few, the type of shy that would blush all the time and keep her head down, but she wasn't that. Sure she was not an outgoing talkative person like Naruto or an assertive person like Sakura but could very easily and organically go into conversations as well as exit them. The way she talked to people kind of reminded him of Itachi with the only difference being Itachi faked it while Hinata was a truly genuine person. Sasuke could never do that he didn't know why but he just couldn't keep up a smile. He hated having to smile to people who did not do anything to gain a smile from him. His face didn't show much emotion and it didn't invite people to come and talk to him. He didn't mind it in fact he was grateful that people didn't bother him too much. Unfortunately he still had some girls that tried to talk to him as well as some guys, but of course he quickly shot them down.

"Sasuke", Shino came up to him Sasuke

"Aburame", he said

"Why are you so formal Sasuke we're not in the office anymore. Not sure if it means anything to you but you are going to marry one of my best friends", The man said with the tiniest of smiles on his lips

"It honestly doesn't", Sasuke said not really looking for a conversation

"Not into small talk I understand", _"you don't seem to understand since you're still standing in front of me",_ Sasuke thought

"I'm sure you do. Didn't think you would be a talker Aburame", he nodded

"Well it's not a habit of mine to make unnecessary conversations in work environments. You don't want to be here", Shino commented

"I don't",

"Why are you here then?", He asked

"Hinata", Sasuke answered with the truth

"You appear to be quite invested in her. I'm truly happy for her relationship with you. I'm well aware this was arranged but it looks like true feelings came out of this arrangement. Tell me Sasuke what do plan to do with her?", Shino ask. Sasuke finally looked at Shino. What kind of shit was he asking. He was going to marry Hinata of course.

"I'm going to marry her",

"That quite obvious Sasuke. You do realize there is more to a relationship and it would be best to go with a plan. What you two are expected to do it marry and have children but I don't know if that's what you two want. I'm Hinata's friend and we've grown apart a bit but I care for her. It's important to have a idea of where the relationship is going to know what you want to work towards", Shino said. Sasuke at this point was glaring at him. He was sure Shino did have a point, he actually knew Shino had a point. The same point he was trying to figure out actually but he didn't appreciate him sticking his head where it didn't belong. He was going to eventually figure all of that out, but it wasn't as simple as it sounded.

"It none of your business Aburame", he said annoyed

"Figure you would say that, just wanted to make sure you put some thought into it", Shino said unbothered by the bit of hostility in Sasuke's voice

"I don't need you to do that", Sasuke said

"Sasuke Hinata has a lot of friends and trust me some on them will be a bit more aggressive about this things. It's not my intention to intrude", Sasuke simply nodded unfortunately he was sure Shino was among the most pleasant people in Hinata's circle of friends he was going to have to deal with.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe it. You graduated already", Hinata smiled. It was a genuine smile but deep down she felt a bit sad about her life. Before Hinata even had the chance to think about her life she instantly shook that thought away replacing it with a smile. She had talked, laughed, and drank and honestly Hinata was starting to get tired. As she sat there sipping on her drink she began to notice that her eyesight had become blurry. Hinata envied Sasuke he was doing fine drinking in fact everyone was doing just fine except her. She was already feeling dizzy. That's when she felt an arm around her.

"So Hina how you feeling?", Kiba asked

"honestly I'm already dizzy", she giggled. Kiba smirked

"Yeah of course you are. If you had taken half my offers to come get a drink your tolerance would be better", he chuckles, "where's Sasuke?"

"He went to use the restroom", she answered

"So tell me how is everything between you two?",

"It's amazing Kiba. I'm really happy about everything"

"Well that's nice I'm really happy for you Hina", he smiles "I've be-"

"He's coming", she giggled and pointed behind Kiba. Kiba looked behind him and grinned

"Speak his name and you will be blessed by his presence",

"There is no reason for you to speak my name", he responded

"God not even drinking loosens you up", Kiba grinned

"I don't need any loosening. What I do need if for you to get lost",

"You hurt my feelings Uchiha", Kiba said clutching his chest

"Then I'm satisfied", Sasuke smirked

"the only reason I'm leaving is because I want to. Also she's a bit tipsy", Kiba flicks a hair strand that covers Hinata's face making her giggle.

"Don't leave Kiba", she smiled wrapping her hands around his neck and burying her face on his chest, Sasuke twitched. "We haven't talked about your life yet! We haven't done that in a while!", she says pouting. Kiba frees himself from her grip and smirks at the sight of Hinata.

"Not much to talk about", he says before walking off to talk to TenTen. Hinata turns to Sasuke and smiles. He just looks at her amused at her current state. Sure he did feel a bit tipsy, however, Sasuke was good at handling his alcohol. Hinata in the other hand was having a bit of trouble walking straight. But then again he used to drink for breakfast so he had built up quite a tolerance. She stood in front of him and looked up at him. He was tall, too tall. Sasuke's eyes examined her making her giggle, he looked so serious he always did.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the girl staring up at him and eventually smiled it was kind of cute seeing Hinata, she was always cute. Her eyes examine him with a smile that gave him a warm feeling he had only felt with her. Hinata suddenly decided pull him in to a kiss. It wasn't that he didn't like it but it definitely caught him off guard. They kissed before but never around so many people and it didn't usually come out of the blue. He eventually broke off the kiss that he could have kept going for ages.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Didn't you like it?", she furrowed her brows and pouted.

"I did but Hinata we are in public. Don't you care?", she simply smiled sweetly, such a beautiful innocent smile.

"we can just go home Sasuke", she pushed her body closer to his, "or we could go somewhere else", she grabbed his hand. Sasuke didn't know how or when but he ended up in a room filled with supplies kissing Hinata. Sasuke was honestly confused as to where shy Hinata had gone, not that he was complaining. Everything that was going on it was all going so fast. He started to kiss her neck and her hands were already under his shirt giving him some much needed touch. As he kept going down he reached her blouse. Sasuke thought hard about it. He didn't want to, he just wanted to keep going. But did he really want his and Hinata's first time together to be in the supply room in the back of a fucking bar. Hinata his soon to be wife, daughter to one of the wealthiest most respected families in Konoha, the most polite person he ever met, the best person he ever met, the one who he fell in love with, did he really want to keep going in the supply room. Honestly he was so close to saying yes and taking off her blouse and his shirt but no he couldn't, not with Hinata. He broke off the kiss and the sight of a panting Hinata with swollen beautiful red lips and rosy cheeks made him think about his choice really hard.

"W-what's wrong?", her stutter made an appearance for the first time in a while

"We can't do it here Hinata", he said. She simply nodded and grabbed his hand again. It was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't used to Hinata just taking charge.

"Come on there is an exit in the back we can get out of here and get a taxi back", she said

"What about your friends?", he didn't really care but he thought she might

"I'm sure They'll be fine", she answered. They barely made it to their apartment before they picked up where they last a left of. Her hands through his hair while he focused on her her neck. Her beautiful white skin making the marks he left behind painfully obvious but he didn't mind, he was proud to an extent. As he was yet again was stopped by her blouse he without a second thought helped her escape the troublesome thing before getting rid of his own shirt. As she laid in front of him her hair spread out on the bed, her white orbs staring up at him, he thought she looked like an angel, she must be an angel, she was an angle. She arched her back and unhooked her bra her face furiously blushing. He smirked she was beautiful. Sasuke Uchiha had not been with as many women as it was rumored but he had been with a few and he was sure none of them looked like Hinata. She was something else, her body was like no other he had seen, she had curves, beautiful curves. Her breast were big and as he cupped one in his hand he realized how much she turned him on. Maybe he was just that horny but he couldn't remember ever feeling such strong emotions for anyone. He wanted to have her so bad, he had never wanted something so much in his life. He wasted no time in getting one of her her rosy buds in his mouth while massaging the other one. He pulled and pinched her nipple gaining moans from Hinata. Moans that made his erection throb. He loved how his name sounded coming from her. He loved the whimpers and moans that came from her beautiful mouth. He loved her. How? He wonder, how such woman could exist? He switched breast giving the new one a gentle bite and moaning Hinata responded by tugged his hair and arching her back pushing her chest towards him. She wrapped her legs around his torso and began grinding making Sasuke moan and momentarily lose his senses. At that moment he decided that he needed her, he needed her more than he ever needed anyone. He began rubbing her clit before slowly putting a finger in.

"Sasuke", Sasuke curled his finger and softly began stroking her.

"Hinata you're so wet", he groaned. He added another finger making her moaning become louder than before he stopped.

"Sasuke?", her voice was a whisper reminiscent to that of a child asking permission,

"Hinata", He moaned as he began rubbing circles on her clit, "beg" he said. He didn't know why but he wanted to hear her. He wanted to hear her beg. The thought of her the proper, innocent, shy, kind girl begging for him turned him on. He didn't know what it said about him but in all honesty he didn't care.

She had thought that she could not feel any hotter after all she was turn on but this heat was different, it was a bit embarrassing to her. Beg? She had never done it before. She never had begged anyone for anything and would have never thought she'd need to beg for sex. She slowly looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were locked on her and his gaze was penetrating hers.

"B-beg?", she stutter the barley audible word. Sasuke leaned stopping when his lips were next to her ear.

"Yes", he said adding more pressure before teasing her with the tips of his two fingers in her. She couldn't help her body's reactions to his touched and she push herself down on his fingers. "Beg" he repeated removing his hand. He looked down at her his face was serious but his eyes were filled with something, a drive that she hadn't seen before. How could she do it.

"Sa-S-Sasuke?", she stutter not being able to get the words out. "P-please", she squeaked hoping that would be good enough for him. He smirked

"Please what? Be specific", he stroke her. She bit back a moan and shut her eyes

"S-Sasuke p-please -",

"I can barely heard you. You'll have to be more loud", he cut her off.

"Sasuke p-please", she said a bit more loudly and stopped for a second to wait for a comment about her volume before she kept talking, "just fuck me", she said the last words as fast as she could. As soon as those words left her lips Sasuke's head appeared between her legs. She had never felt like this before. It made her whole body twitch with delight. How Sasuke moved his tongue in her, how his hands touched her, her body couldn't take what he was doing.

* * *

Sasuke looked at her from behind, her smooth pale back and perfectly shaped ass. Truly everything about this was amazing and he couldn't hold it anymore he thrusted into her making her moan louder than before he leaned closer to her as he kept thrusting himself in to her. He was going mad. The way her warm walls felt around his cock were driving him mad.

"Hinata" He moaned into her ear, "Hinata you feel great". Hinata was a mess she was panting and moaning and trying to stay in the position that she was in. She was trying her best clenching the sheet when she felt Sasuke slap her ass and almost as a natural response she moaned.

"You like that?", she heard Sasuke ask she could tell there was a grin on his face.

"Y-Yes", she panted. That's when Sasuke did it again. She again moaned and felt a bit embarrassed about. Hinata didn't know she liked things like this. She didn't how turned on it made her feel. She moaned and panted as she closed in on her release. She felt it coming. She cummed earning a moan from Sasuke who cummed not long after .

"God Hinata", he groaned. She turned to face him and quickly their lips linked once again. His hand ran down her back and stop at her ass. He gave it a tight squeeze before slapping it making Hinata moan. He was not tired and he could go all night.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself next to Sasuke she blushed when vague memories of the night before popped back in her mind. She felt her ears burning and knew that she probably was as red as a tomato at the moment. She looked up to see Sasuke there resting peacefully on the bed. She wasn't used to seeing Sasuke like that, he looked like a child sleeping. She never noticed how smooth his skin was, how perfectly shaped his lips were **,** was Sasuke pretty? She smiled her head hurted a bit but she couldn't stop smiling. She was with Sasuke and she was happy, she never thought she would ever feel like that way for a person much less Sasuke Uchiha. She remembered when she first met him how much she disliked him and here she was with him. She gently moved his bangs to the side and smiled. She sat up and stretched out her arms she needed to shower.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find himself alone. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to see Hinata next to him in the morning but he knew what he wanted to do instead. He walked to their bathroom where Hinata was showering and smirked. Who would have guess Hinata was into so many things he certainly wouldn't have. He walked into the shower where Hinata's back was facing him, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her making her jump a little.

"Good morning", he whispered

"Morning", she turned to face him giving him a smile. He wasn't sure what he had done to get so lucky but he wasn't going to question it. After they showered he made her breakfast surprising Hinata who told him that she never expected him to know how to boil water much less cook. After that morning he made his way to the office where he was hoping he could be stuck behind his desk not looking at his father. That's all Sasuke ask for in order to have a good day. He didn't ask to stay home all he asked for was to be doing fucking work unbothered by his father was it really that much to ask? Apparently it was as someone worse than his father opened the the door letting himself in.

"What the hell didn't anyone teach you how to knock?"

"Nope was absent that school day. So get this I was looking at some of the stock of our company and our associates", the blond gestures to Sasuke, "and what I found was interesting"

"Interesting how",

"Haven't you checked your stocks?"

"Of course we fucking have there is nothing wrong with them",

"That's what it looked like at first but if you see here in the past two months a lot of stock had been bought a huge rise from the usual when I saw this I wanted to know if I could see who was buying it so I made a couple of calls and", he handed Sasuke a piece of paper, "those people all are connected to the Akatsuki and currently hold a total of forty three percent of your company. Not only that there are three new families that have made a deal with them and two of three are partners with your company. Now to add to that they just recently acquired the EMN Company. They're a much smaller company compared to ours so it was rather easy they cut them off from potential partners and bought only ten percent of the stocks before the owner was presented with an offer to buy his company",

"Why did you look so much into this?"

"My father has actually been weary of the Akatsuki and he wanted to go me to go in depth of everyone the Akatsuki were related to and our own partners. It took me a while and honestly it was a bit hard but at the end I was able to trace all of these people to the Akatsuki",

"Naruto", Sasuke chuckled before he was full on laughing. Naruto stared at him confused and a bit scared.

"A-are you okay Sasuke?", he asked

"He's trying to take control of the company", Sasuke said

"Who is?", Naruto asked

"Itachi. He is part of the Akatsuki", Sasuke explained. Sasuke couldn't stop smiling. Why would he do this? Not that it bothered him, he did not care but it confused him.

"What are you gonna do?", Naruto asked

"honestly... nothing",

"Nothing?", Naruto blinked looking confused

"Yeah I'm interested in how this is going to play out", Sasuke was looking towards finding out if Itachi could do it

"Sasuke your father"

"Have you told anyone else about this information?",

"No I came to you first",

"Good let's keep it that way", after those words were said an awkward silence came over the two, an awkward silence that Sasuke had never before experienced with the blond

"So Sasuke when's the wedding?", the awkward silence however was made even more awkward when the question was asked

"You already know idiot", Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I know but I just wanted to talk about you know...",

Sasuke sighed,"Listen you know I hate talking so I'm going to keep it short", the blonde nodded in agreement, "First I should not have have kept it from you that I was engaged to Hinata but at first I was not aware that Hinata was your ex. Second you were a childish ass idiot and did not have any right to come in seeking to get back with Hinata. Third I don't know how you feel at the moment but you are invited to the wedding"

"I hate and envy you Sasuke", Naruto grinned, "but you're right I was in the wrong. My feelings for Hinata have not change but I've accepted that pursuing those feelings will not end in anything good. There is one thing I wanted to ask you Sasuke, am I still you're friend?", Sasuke simply nodded. The blonde gave a huge smile and stood up ruffling Sasuke's hair, Sasuke usually would have been mad but at the moment he was happy. "That's good to know bastard. Now I got to leave I heard there's a new ramen place down the block, wanna come?"

"I got work to do", Naruto shrugged and left his office. Sasuke

The end of...

Chapter...

Thirty-one ...

 **Please do leave your ideas. Also first time writing lemon... just saying. Also if you watched friends I want to know whoRachel or Ross right in the "we were on a break" situation?**


End file.
